Only One
by Paigetcute
Summary: Roxanne Gilbert the older sister to Elena and Jeremy who left town just before the Salvatores arrived, what everyone doesn't know is that she left harboring a big secret, one that unknowingly places her in the centre of all the supernatural drama. What happens when she returns to a supernatural infested town? How will she fair meeting the Originals? What about her secret? Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1- Home sweet Hell

**I only own my oc and the plot, everything else belongs to the original owners.**

 **This story starts just after episode 13 in season 3 of The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Chapter 1- Home Sweet Hell

The phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was the first thing that popped into Roxanne's mind as she drove over the borderline back into town for the first time in two years. What would her friends say when they saw her? What about her siblings and aunt? What would they say when they saw her? How would they act? God she hoped they didn't do the whole dramatic slap and storm off action. It's not as if she just upped and disappeared suddenly, no she told them that she was leaving, just not how long she'd be gone for, or why she was leaving or even when she'd come back because the truth is two years ago she had none of the answers to those questions.

Roxanne couldn't help but panic, maybe returning was a mistake, maybe she should turn around before it's too late, before someone recognised her and word spread of her return then there would be no turning back; however as she imagined the disappointed and hurt expressions her family would no doubt display if they heard that she disappeared again what Roxanne didn't notice as she was so absorbed within her thoughts was the fact that she was pulling up to the Mystic Grill, the place where practically everyone went whenever they had any free time hell a majority of the Mystic Falls population brought their paperwork with them and work on it whilst having a drink and a meal, quite a few teachers would spend a fair amount of time there marking papers but that doesn't stop teenagers from meeting up in groups to socialise, play pool or trying to get served at the bar. But maybe that's just Mystic Falls, it's the clichéd town, everybody knows everyone or at least somebody knows someone who knows someone else, the point is that in a town as small as Mystic Falls nobody really pays attention to what's considered 'normal' teenage behaviour especially not when a small selection of the residents are too busy focused on a larger more important picture.

It was as if Roxanne was on autopilot whilst her head was in the clouds she parked up in front of the Grill, turned the car off and was just about to exist the vehicle before all of her worries crashed down on her full force making her hand pause on the handle, biting her lip she took a deep breath through her nose, steeled her nerves, got out the of car and slowly approached the Grill, great, she managed to overcome the car but now she's got to get past the front door which as it turns out is actually a lot harder than it sounds.

 _Count to three and then yank the door open before you end up chickening out._

 _One, two…three_

She pulled on the handle too hard causing the door swing open hastily which in turn triggered her to stumble backwards whilst she was still latched onto the door, as Roxanne attempted to regain her footing all the while mentally cursing everything and anything she could possibly think of what Roxanne didn't notice was the once chatty Grill had fallen to a simmer as well as the dozens pairs of eyes that caught her little entrance and were now openly staring in her direction with either interest for that small handful that don't know her, disbelief for those that do indeed both know of her and personally or you have that small group sitting in the far back corner various levels of anger. When Roxanne finally looked up and realised that she was the centre of everyone's attention her eyes immediately snapped to that far corner and met the furious expression of her sister. _Welcome home, Roxanne._

Elijah stood in front of the window staring at nothing in particular with the same emotionless mask he was infamous for, with his hands buried in the pants pockets of the dark grey Armani suit he was currently wearing. He was currently thinking about everything that had happened in Mystic Falls since the arrival of himself and his siblings however he wasn't thinking about the major situations such as the doppelgänger existing or the sacrifice but more about the little things that don't quite fit the puzzle with the information that he had whether it was peoples actions or the looks and whispers that were too low for even an originals hearing especially between the doppelganger and her friends whenever the Salvatore's weren't around, not to mention that look of sadness in both the Gilbert's eyes that's almost always present. Elijah couldn't help but feel as though he was missing something of major importance and that things were only just beginning.

Elijah was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise that he was no longer the only one in the room. His brother was leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed, smirking at how oblivious his older brother was acting. Slandering over until he was just slightly behind Elijah's right side, Klaus was stood in the prefect position that if he wanted to he could rest his arm on his brother's shoulder, which is exactly what he did in order to gain his brother's attention.

The sudden weight added to his shoulders startled Elijah, not that he'd show on the outside but he was slightly embarrassed at having been caught unguarded especially when he glanced to his right and saw none other than Niklaus, who was currently sporting his infamous smirk like the cat caught the canary at having caught Elijah's little slip of expression.

"Do tell me what you we're thinking about so hard that it stopped you from noticing my presence?

"What do you want, Niklaus?" Elijah sighed, mentally preparing himself for whatever was about to come out of Klaus mouth next, even before Klaus had the chance to open his mouth to retort.

Klaus, either unfazed or oblivious to his brothers' reluctance to interact with him, continued to grin. "Aw don't be like that 'Lijah. Our family has finally been reunited, let's go out and have a drink to celebrate?"

"Ah yes, you mean the family that loathes you because you daggered us all at one point or another?" Apparently sarcasm was not lost on the noble original in this century.

"All the more reason to celebrate, the threat to our family is dead, we're all together once again and mother is alive. So come for a drink with your brother."

Whilst Elijah hesitated, weighing the odds of his decision, it seemed that his other siblings overheard their conversation and decided to join Klaus and help persuade Elijah to go to the Mystic Grill.

"Well I, for one, am I dire need of a good drink" Rebekah decided to add in her opinion on the situation, "That and I'm hoping that we run into that god awful doppelgänger" she added the last part with venom, remembering how the brunette girl pretended to be her friend only to stab her in the back, literally.

"Well I have yet to meet this latest doppelgänger so I think I'll join you, that and I believe that our brother here owes me a drink for sticking a dagger in my heart" Kol quipped in as he slandered over to the sofa and casually draped himself over the arm looking every bit like a male model. Finn however was his usual quite stoic self, standing next to the open door the rest of the Mikaelson's

took this as an affirmative on joining them for a drink and then looked towards Elijah who sighed once again but none the less began to make his way past his siblings towards the front door.

"Shall we?"

The Mikaelson's were all sat in the booth closest to the bar which was coincidently opposite where the doppelganger and her friends sat whispering to one another whilst glancing over to at them however they were not the only ones' gawking at seeing all of the Mikaelson siblings out drinking together a majority of locals, especially the ones who knew exactly what the Mikaelson's were and the truth about the little town kept flickering the gaze nervously in the originals direction.

This entertained the Mikaelson's to no end especially the hybrid Klaus and the youngest brother Kol who both wore smug smirks as they eyed the room sipping their bourbon, the other three siblings shared an amused look as multiple hushed conversations reached their ears.

 _They look dangerous_

 _I've heard that they're filthy rich I mean they've literally just had a freaking mansion built, a mansion for goodness sake._

 _You're telling me that they're a thousand years old- impossible!_

However, before anymore conversations could continue the Mystic Grill doors opened, in stepped a tall unknown brunette woman and all conversations seemed to crease all at once, causing the Mikaelson's to all glance at one another in confusion before they all turned their attention towards the brunette, who was beginning to make her way towards the doppelganger and her friends and the Salvatore's who had recently moved from the bar.

What they didn't realise was that the brunette was in fact the eldest Gilbert and that they were about to witness one hell of a reunion.

* * *

 **New story and I am so so so excited to finally be posting this, I've had millions of ideas for an Elijah/OC story since he came on the Vampire Diaries.**

 **This is my first time writing in third person so please tell me what you think of it, this is the first draft- I've yet to edit it. BUt whatcha think? do you like it? Is it a yay or nay?**


	2. Chapter 2- Gilbert Reunion

Chapter 2

Silence, Roxanne absolutely hated it with a passion because silence meant that her thoughts became louder than usual, but if there was something she hated more than silence it was how nosey the residence of Mystic Falls was. The moment she stepped through the door to the Mystic Grill all eyes honed in on her and she hated it, it was so hard for her to keep her mouth shut and not snap at everyone and if it wasn't for the fact that she currently had two angry siblings to deal with, it's guaranteed that Roxanne would have a few choice words, which would be nothing if not completely offensive and insulting.

Roxanne couldn't dwell on her opinion of Mystic Falls for very long because it seemed that once again her body continued to function without her mind present as she began to make her way towards the back corner booth, towards not only her brother and sister but all of their friends including two unfamiliar men who were crowded around her sister.

Elena, who was the complete opposite to Roxanne. Where Roxanne was loud and upfront Elena was more quiet and tended to avoid confrontations whenever possible, Roxanne wouldn't hesitate to resort to violence or tell someone exactly what she's thinking whereas Elena tends to put on a smile then snip and bitch behind someone's back. It was these differences between the two sisters that made the locals, who actually knew Roxanne and what she was like, turn their heads and follow Roxanne with their eyes as she approached the table, waiting with baited breath, not wanting to miss even a second of the interaction, knowing that they were in for quite a show.

Roxanne tried to keep her face blank as stood at the end of the table however her pastel blue eyes swam with mirth as a smirk tried to fight its way to the surface. That was another thing about Roxanne, there are only a handful of situations she could be serious about and that doesn't include confronting her siblings' for the first time almost three years, in a public place. In fact, Roxanne found it quite humorous, which would not help her situation given the growing anger on her younger siblings particularly Elena.

"Long time no see" Roxanne spoke in a casual chipper tone.

Apparently it was the wrong first words.

Elena shot up like a bullet out of her sit, hearing her older sister in front of her acting so at ease was the boiling point for the doppelganger. How dare she just show up so unexpected and act as if everything is fine, as if she didn't just suddenly vanish right after they'd buried their parents. It didn't matter that both Elena and Jeremy had read the lengthy letter that Roxanne had left for them to understand her reasoning for leaving, all that mattered was that she left, she left them, she left her.

"That's all you have to say 'long time no see'? You abandon us three years ago and that's all you have to say for yourself!" Elena screeched. Her arms flapping about as if to prove her point.

This little outburst thoroughly entertained the originals as they all watched with growing interest, all of them wondering the same thing; who was this girl? Amongst other things.

"Well I didn't think you'd appreciate me just saying hi" Roxanne quipped back with a just a hint of sarcasm

Once again that appeared to be the wrong thing to say as Elena reached out and attempted to smack Roxanne with quite a lot of power behind it. However just as her hand sliced through the air and was about to make contact with her older sister's cheek, Roxanne's hand reached up and wrapped around Elena's wrist, halting it only centimetres from making contact.

Roxanne's eyes lost their playfulness and narrowed in annoyance and slight anger, her lips pressed together in a tight line before she opened her mouth and spoke lowly that the humans in the facility could only just hear her but the words were crystal clear to any and all vampires, werewolves and hybrids.

The Mikaelson's all leaned closer in their seats along with practically everyone else in the Grill, waiting to see how Roxanne would react.

"You want to hit me that's fine, but just remember, you better make sure I don't get back up because unlike everyone else in the town I won't hesitate to hurt you back, never have been, never will. Three years hasn't changed that"

And with that she straightened up slightly and turned towards the table but kept Elena in her sights just in case she attempted another hit.

"Any of you want to go? Huh, same goes for each and every one of you" when no one stepped forward or said anything Roxanne looked in between her brother and sister.

"I take it a nice reunion sibling hug is out of the question?" was the next sarcastic remark out of her mouth, the playful gleam back in her eyes. Elena just glared at her however Jeremy stood up silently, scooted out of the booth and slowly stepped in front of his eldest sister. The fact that his face was void of any and all emotion and expression startled Roxanne and sent a pain of guilt through her heart, just how much had her baby brother grown up in her absence? Apparently quite a bit and that hurt Roxanne more than anything.

Keeping her expression neutral, Roxanne began to brace herself for whatever Jeremy was about to do or say. She was solely focusing on Jeremy, blocking everything out as the silence stretched on. She didn't even notice Elena's glare morph into smug look, a look that didn't last long as Jeremy wrapped his arms around Roxanne and pulled her into a tight, long overdue hug.

Jeremy held her close as if he was afraid she was going to disappear any second, he buried his head in her neck not only to familiarise himself with her once again but also to reminisce the way they used to hug when he was younger and Roxanne would comfort him whenever he was scared or upset or when their parents paid more attention to Elena and he felt left out. It was because of these reasons and many, many more that Jeremy couldn't hate his eldest sister, it didn't matter to him that she left, it didn't matter to him that this was the first time he's seen her in almost three years because she was here right now and he had missed her way too much to care what Elena and everyone else thought or said.

Her brother's reaction caused a soft smile to flitter across her lips as she closed her eyes in content, wrapped her arms around Jeremy and copied his movement and snuggled her face in his neck.

"I missed you, Jer-Bear" she spoke so softly that only Jeremy and anything supernatural hearing could pick up exactly what she said.

"I missed you so much, Roxy" Came his muffled reply.

They stayed in that position for quite a while whilst everyone else looked at them in stunned silence especially the ones who knew exactly how close the brother and sister were. The way they acted and reacted to one another, like twins with a sixth sense. Other people were just in awe at the sibling reunion however most of them were stocked into silence at how different the relationships seemed between Roxanne and her two siblings.

Roxanne's eyes stung with tears that were desperately trying to escape. "I'm so sorry I left you Jer, I'm so sorry" Her voice trailed off and broke by the end of her sentence.

In response Jeremy just held her tighter, refusing to let go.

The Mikaelson's stared at the Gilbert reunion with wide eyes and dumbfounded expressions. Another Gilbert? How is it possible that none of them had any knowledge that there was another Gilbert?

Elijah however was having slightly different thoughts as he studied the woman who appeared to be the oldest Gilbert. He hadn't exactly got a clear view of her face, he had a clear view of the rest of her profile. Chocolate curls tumbled loosely down her back reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, the black blazer jacket fit snugly against her body enhancing her curves, the same went for the tight black skinny jeans and the black high heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles.

The way she held herself and from the few sentences he heard her speak, Elijah could tell that she was different compared to not only the doppelganger and young Jeremy but also the rest of the Scooby gang. He could see it in her aura strength and fire but with a touch of softness, this was clear to him as he witnessed her change from sarcastic and defensive with Elena to being nervous and unsure the minute Jeremy decided to participate in the reunion. This amused Elijah to no end that clearly she cared a lot more for what he would think of her appearance than that of the doppelgangers'.

It was quite refreshing and amusing to three of the Mikaelson siblings who had spent time in Mystic Falls before and had gotten to know the doppelganger and how everyone seemed to treat her like she was God's gift and above everyone else, apparently this girl was not one of them.

It seems that they were correct with their thoughts about the doppelganger when her voice suddenly pierced through the quiet Grill.

"Get away from him. You have no right to come swanning in here after you practically deserted us and act as if nothing has changed!" Elena was fuming after watching her brother accept Roxanne back so quickly.

Reluctantly, Roxanne pulled out of the hug and turned once more towards her younger sister, her emotions all over the place which was not good, not good at all.

"Deserted you! I left a note explaining everything, I kept in contact with aunt Jenna to keep tabs on the two of you. And most importantly what you seem to be forgetting in that narrow little mind of yours is that you weren't the only one who was grieving, I had to grieve as well, I just couldn't stand to do that in this town" Roxanne glared hard at Elena throughout her mini speech. Taking a deep breath, she continued with a scoff.

"Admit it Elena. You're not pissed that I left, you're pissed that I came back"

With that she turned around to exit the Grill but not before telling Jeremy that she's talk to him later once she's calmed down and unpacked. Then she left the building, got back in her car and drove away.

Nobody had moved since Roxanne left the Grill, Elena was gaping like a fish, stunned by the last words her sister said to her, the originals were highly amused by the whole confrontation and didn't want to move in case they missed something, the Scooby gang was half shocked, half conflicted on how to handle this latest development and the rest of the residences with the Grill were still flabbergasted by the entire thing.

Yes, having Roxanne Gilbert back in Mystic Falls was definitely going to cause fireworks. The Mystic Falls residence better make sure they have their popcorn on standby.

 **Chapter 2! Whoop! It's not the best but hey ho I'll most likely go back later and change and edit it. But I must admit I'm pretty damn proud of myself considering the fact that it took me about six months to write the first chapter and this took me two weeks but I promise that won't be the case for next time. So tell me what you think? like it? Hate it?**


	3. HELP ME!

I'M IN SERIOUS NEED OF HELP!

I've written the next chapter but IT'S NOT UPLOADING AND I CAN'T SEEM TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT. I'VE BEEN TRYING SINCE YESTERDAY NIGHT.

IT KEEPS POPPING UP WITH THIS:

File Upload Problem

* * *

The file upload process has failed. Please try again. If the error repeats, please email the file in question to site support.

Error Message: You have uploaded a file ending in **.docx** but this file does not appears to be in the correct format: msword. Please make sure you have the correct file extension for the file.

I'VE EVEN TRIED THE WHOLE COPY AND PASTE THING AND IT'S STILL NOT WORKING...I THINK I'M GONNA CRY...OR SMASH SOMETHING, OR MAYBE BOTH.

CAN ANYONE HELP ME WITH THIS? THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN WITH ANY OTHER DOCUMENTS THAT I'VE UPLOADED SO I'M OUT OF MY DEPTH HERE :'(


	4. Chapter 3- Family Conversation

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot and my OC character**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed on this story, I love you all :D You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people like this story.**

 **A massive THANK YOU MaryElisabeth for the tip on how to fix my little upload problem, you've just saved me from a mental breakdown**

 **now on to chapter three, hope you like it.**

* * *

Roxanne sat outside the Gilbert residence banging her head on the steering wheel, mumbling under her breath insulting anyone and anything that had the unfortunate luck of crossing her mind. She shouldn't have let Elena get to her like that, she shouldn't have left, hell she should've just kicked Elena's arse but she didn't, she ran instead and that annoyed and angered Roxanne more than anything Elena could have said.

No matter how annoyed she was with both her sister and herself it that didn't stop the warmth she felt from her brother's reaction, he missed her! He actually missed her and didn't hate her. That alone was enough to make her heart swell and a grin to find its way on her face.

Roxanne vaguely wondered if her key would still work as she walked up to the front door, she didn't have wonder for long when she heard her key slot in and twisted it into place allowing the door to unlock and slightly open. Well that answered that question, she thought.

As she strolled inside she noticed that nothing had really changed in her absence, the stairs were the same oak wood in contrast with the egg shell white walls which still held various frames and photographs, through the wide rectangular snipped corner archway towards the back of the house the oak dining room table was still the first thing in sight, to the left of the front door was another rounded archway leading to the living room filled with furniture of neutral colours. Yes, appearances hadn't changed much in Roxanne's absence however that didn't mean the same for its residence.

With a sigh Roxanne decided to make her way upstairs to see if she still actually had a room.

The Mikaelson's all finished their current drink in silence before exiting the Grill. It seemed as though they had a silent agreement to take things back to the Mikaelson mansion, including Finn, which shocked the rest of his siblings quite a bit so much so that not even Kol could think of a snarky comment.

They all spared a glance towards the still shocked Mystic Falls gang minus Jeremy who was now practically bouncing with excitement sporting a face splitting grin and Elena who just kept on shooting him dirty looks whilst trying to maintain looking like a wounded puppy. Before they finally left the Grill and went home.

They were all sat in various parts of the living room, discussing what they had just witnessed. All expressing different emotions and opinions on the Gilbert reunion, Rebekah was happy and smug about Elena's reaction, Kol and Klaus couldn't hide their entertainment about the whole situation or their new fascination with the eldest Gilbert even Finn was expressing his interest and then there was Elijah. Who was still trying to sort through the strange feelings this 'Roxy' is making him experience with just one unclear glance of her face.

In all of his thousand years of being alive he has only ever cared for or loved a handful of women but never before has he felt anything like what he felt when he laid eyes upon Roxy Gilbert and that was troubling to him more than he'd like to admit.

"Did you see the look on that doppelwench's face" Rebekah broke off with gleeful laughter

"And here I thought that Mystic Falls was going to be so boring that I'd have to make my own fun, especially since I've got a few centuries to catch up on" Quipped Kol, before turning an accusing glare towards Klaus, who in turn just rolled his eyes.

"I've apologised for that already Kol, stop holding grudges. We're a family again"

"Speak for yourself, how exactly can I 'stop holding grudges' considering the fact that you've still got those daggers and our coffins on standby, ready for when one of us hurts your feels" Kol sneered

Before Klaus could respond their mother intervened.

"Enough the both of you" Esther rung out with authority silencing their argument before it could escalate.

"Now what has happened to cause such a stir?" She slowly turned and angled her body as she looked at each and every one of her five children starting with Kol and Klaus followed by Rebekah then Finn and finally Elijah whom she looked to for an answer.

"We've just witnessed a reunion between the doppelganger and her sister" he informed her

Elijah kept his expression blank and guarded making sure that nobody was aware of his inner emotional turmoil, he did not need to give his family ammunition.

"Sister? Well then she shall receive an invitation as well"

"An invitation for what mother?" Hearing Finn's voice startled his siblings who all forgot he was in the room

"The ball that we will be holding here tomorrow night"

They all shared expressions of equal confusion and shock before turning back to Esther.

"Why on earth are we throwing a ball?" Kol was the first to speak

Followed by Rebekah "More importantly why are we just finding out about it now?"

"We are throwing the ball to introduce our family to the town, and all of you will be there" Esther spoke with resoluteness.

However, what no one noticed to small meaningful glances Esther and Finn exchanged as they were too busy trying to absorb the bombshell that their mother had just dropped on them.

Roxanne's bedroom had remained untouched, that much was obvious when she walked inside it. No, not untouched, more like maintained. The walls were still the same cream colour as the rest of the house, the cream carpet was clean and hovered with the purple circle mat in the centre, her white wooden bookshelf wasn't dusty and was still filled to the rim with books. On the opposite side was the white wooden dressing table, also clean of any dust or dirt. The double bed was still in the same place, the head board pushed again the furthest wall. A new bedsheet was on the bed, one Roxanne had never seen before, it was white and purple which happened to match the rest of her room. A mirrored bedside table on either side of the bed, with a lamp on both and a small pile of books as well as a sketch pad and pencil. She smiled softly realising that it was Jeremy that had preserved her bedroom, even the purple curtains were open and the windows were open just a crack.

Walking into the room more Roxanne turned slightly to the left so that she could clearly see the mirrored door which lead to her walk in closet before opening the door and begin her unpacking.

Two hours later Roxanne was finally unpacked. She changed into some comfortable grey shorts and a white vest top and was currently dancing round the house with her headphones blaring trying to cook up a storm, 'trying' being the operative word.

That's how Jeremy and Elena found her, cursing like a sailor with the smoke alarms booming as she rushed around the kitchen trying to control the catastrophe. Jeremy doubled over clutching his stomach in laughter and no matter how angry and hurt Elena was not even she could stop the grin from appearing or the bubble of laughter that broke free from watching her older sister. It seemed that Roxanne's cooking skill had not improved over the last three years.

"Oh for fuck sake! Really, spitting...You know what screw you…OW!" Roxanne exclaimed, angrily

She jumped back as the frying pan started spitting however not before a large splash of hot oil hit her hand.

"Motherfu-"

"ROXANNE!" Her brother's voice stopped her from finishing her sentence.

She whipped around like a deer caught in the headlights to face both her siblings who were now sporting identical looks of concern mixed with amusement.

"Um how long have the two of you been standing there?" She laughed nervously

They didn't respond with words only with their laughter. Roxanne grumbled under her breath and pointed to the offending object with a pout. "This thing still doesn't like me"

In response the frying pan just spat more oil in her general direction. "See what I mean? It's evil…we need a new one"

Jeremy just shook his head fondly before making his way to Roxanne's side to take over the cooking whilst Elena figured out how to turn of the smoke alarm, Roxanne seeing that everything was being handled jumped up and settled down on the kitchen worktop, away from the frying pan.

Soon enough the smell of bacon filled the air which in turn made Roxanne's stomach grumble loudly when Jeremy placed a plate with what looked like a breakfast fry up fit for a king on her lap "How the hell did you end up being the only one out of the three of us that can actually cook?" she mumbled as she began to dig in.

"Hey!" Came the indignant cry from Elena.

"Because the two of you suck" was Jeremy's reply at the same moment.

Roxanne just grinned in response.

It was unknown to the three of them how the atmosphere suddenly took on a more sombre mood then Elena's voice spoke no louder than a murmur but to the other Gilbert's, especially Roxanne, it was as if she shouted the question. "Why'd you leave?"

Roxanne stopped mid chew, placed her knife and fork down and looked to where both Jeremy and Elena were now sitting already looking at her waiting for her response. Placing her plate on the side she sighed heavily, how was she going to explain this? What could she say that would make sense to them without spilling the entire truth?

"I had to leave." Roxanne began. "I couldn't stay here. It-it…hurt. Seeing the sympathy looks from everyone who passed, the broken expressions from the two of you, th-the guilt that I felt because I couldn't do a thing to help not only mum and dad but the two of you, it was tearing me apart. Not to mention the fact that Jenna couldn't handle all three of us. I needed to be strong for you lot, but I couldn't do that here"

Jeremy and Elena were speechless to see their eldest sister, Roxanne, who was usually so strong; brave and fierce look so vulnerable, so close to tears. It was breaking their hearts.

Roxanne sniffled "Besides I'm pretty sure that Mystic Falls wouldn't have been able to survive my grieving destruction" She finished with a grin and a chuckle.

That seemed to break the serious tension, all three Gilbert's relaxed. That is until Roxanne said six words that caused both Jeremy and Elena's hearts to stop beating and cold hard terror and guilt to freeze them in place.

"Anyway speaking of which where's Jenna?"

 **I did try to upload this before I went to sleep but it wouldn't do it however I didn't mean for the update to take this long to rewrite, but unfortunately I'm coming to the end of my course so everything is all about finishing off, absolute nightmare! Not to mention the fact that my laptop hates me and decided to erase half of my documents including the first draft thingy of this chapter and I could only get half of what I'd written back** **However I do plan of doing a weekly update for this story so that's good news! :D Anyway so tell me what you think? I'm iffy about this chapter myself but I do promise that the next one is going to be explosive! Don't forget to tell me whatcha think :)**


	5. Chapter 4- Temper, Temper

Chapter 4- Temper, Temper

 **Disclaimer- I only own the plot and my OC Roxanne.**

The feeling of dread crept into Roxanne as she watched the looks Elena and Jeremy were sharing, she knew that look and that was enough for her breath caught in her throat as tears gathered in her eyes however, she refused to let them fall. How, how could this have happened? What happened to her? And why didn't she know, why didn't anyone try to contact her? That last thought caused Roxanne's eyes to harden and her mouth to press into a firm line. Nobody had even tried to contact her to tell her that Jenna was gone and that was enough for rage to take over the dread and sadness.

Her arm moved before her mind fully caught up and sent her plate flying across the room where it smashed into pieces against the wall closest to her siblings. Roxanne's sudden action caused Elena and Jeremy to flinch and stare at her with wide eyes but she didn't want to look at them, she couldn't, not without completely losing her tempter.

Roxanne jumped off of the counter and turned so that she was facing the wall, holding onto the edges so though they could keep her grounded. The sound of her heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the silent house, no one moved or spoke they were all too lost in thought.

"When?" Roxanne's question was met with silence which only caused her rage to grow.

"I swear to God if one of you don't tell me what the hell happened to her." She didn't need to finish her sentence for them to understand her underlying threat.

They both knew exactly how serious Roxanne was which is exactly why they told her the truth, well Jeremy decided to tell her

"It happened almost six months ago…she was murdered" He finished with a whisper

Roxanne whipped around so fast that for a split second, if Jeremy and Elena didn't know any better they'd have said she moved with vampire speed however they couldn't dwell on those thoughts for too long because Roxanne erupted.

"SIX MONTHS!? SIX FUCKING MONTHS! SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR HALF A YEAR AND NO ONE EVEN ATTEMPTED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH ME!"

Angry didn't even begin to describe what Roxanne was feeling when she heard those three words uttered by her brother, they kept repeating over and over again in her head. _Six months…Murdered…Murdered_.

"Murdered" Her voice was barely above a whisper as the word hit her full force before she spoke with a clearer, steadier voice "Who?"

Elena shot Jeremy a small glare for letting that detail slip but he responded with a pointed look and a shrug as if to say 'what was I supposed to tell her. I'm not going to lie to her, it's Roxanne'

"We, we don't know" Elena decided to reply this time, lying through her teeth.

Roxanne still couldn't look at them and just kept her gaze on the worktop. "So you're telling me that our aunt was murdered and not only didn't anyone try to contact me but that the bastard that did it hasn't been caught" with a nod of her head "Ok then" she spun around and strode towards the front door, her sibling calling and hurrying after her.

"Roxanne!"

"Roxy wait!"

However, she paid them no attention as she reached for the door handle. She had one destination in mind and not even her sibling would be able to talk her out of it. Roxanne paused when she felt a small feminine hand grab her elbow.

"You two need to stop." She took a deep breath "You both need to leave me alone right now because I am barely holding myself back from lashing out at you so you really need to let go"

Elena hesitated but in the end tightened her grip rather than loosened it, her expression firm. "No. We need to talk about this. You can't do anything stupid" Roxanne let out a dark harsh laugh which sent shivers down both Elena and Jeremy's spines.

"Talk? You want to talk! Ok, how about we talk about the fact that for half a year I had no clue that our aunt was dead. Murdered in fact. Or what about not only did neither of you even attempted to get in contact with me but I bet none of you would've told me if I didn't ask about her! Or what about the fact that I can't even stand to be in the same room as the both of you without wanting to smash your faces in. I can't even look at you because the sight of you disgusts me."

Elena reeled back as though she'd just been slapped, Jeremy looked like he was about to burst out into tears any second but Roxanne couldn't find it in herself to muster up any regret, not while her emotions were already running so high, so she grabbed her car keys off of the side, flung the front door open and bolted out whilst her siblings were frozen in shock unable to contemplate what just happened.

Roxanne didn't care that she left without any shoes or the fact that she was only wearing shorts and a tank top, all she cared about was getting as far away from the Gilbert home as possible and whether or not the Grill was still open. She had too much on her mind to actually pay attention to her driving skills but somehow she did make it safely to the Grill which much to her relief was still open. With a sigh of relief and frustration she once again exited her car and made her way to the Grills front door, only this time she didn't hesitate to fling the door open and march over to the bar, ignoring all the looks thrown her way for what she was wearing or how she was acting.

"Tequila shot" was her response to the questioning look of the barman, who nodded in return and began to pour her drink.

It was an unbelievable sight, for the locals, seeing Roxanne flounce over to the bar, bare foot in nothing more than skimpy clothes one would wear to bed. Multiple people let out a disbelieving laugh or shook their head, only Roxanne would do something like that.

Kol and Klaus stared in absolute shock at the girls' boldness, this was not what they expected when they decided to return to the Grill for another drink and a bite. They both shared a similar thought, she really was something else. their attention was drawn back to the Gilbert girl when they saw the boy their sister had taken a liking to approach her and decided to listen in.

She knew that he'd approach her eventually, she'd be waiting for him to. Roxanne knew that her sibling lied to her about what they truly knew concerning what happened to Jenna so she decided to manipulate the answers out of someone she had a feeling actually knew the truth about what happened which is exactly why she came to the Grill in the first place, other than to have a shots competition with herself that is.

"What do you want Matt?"

"Just curious as to why you're drinking like a man starving in the desert" He truly sounded quite concerned, she mentally scoffed at that.

"Oh I don't know, it might have something to do this the fact that Elena and Jeremy just told me about what happened to aunt Jenna"

Roxanne saw him freeze out of the corner of her eye. Bingo she thought triumph.

"She told you what happened?" Matt asked with unease

"She gave me a summary; I mean how is it possible?"

"I know; I went through the same thing when I found out but they're not all evil"

That she did scoff at before picking up another shot to hide her smirk

"No really Caroline isn't bad and neither is Stefan and sometimes Damon but Klaus and the rest are the ones you need to steer clear of…" He trailed off glancing towards a certain booth which Roxanne didn't miss.

"Yeah, Elena mentioned that but I don't see what the rest of them have to do with Klaus"

"I thought Elena explained everything?" He sounded so confused

Roxanne just shrugged "I ran out of there after she told me the basics of what happened to Jenna…which I'm still a little confused about"

"Well exactly what's confused you?"

"All of it to be completely honest, Elena's not exactly the best at explaining things."

Matt nodded and began explaining everything, she was careful to keep her expression blank as he told her it all started when the Salvatore brother came to town who were apparently vampires, she really needed to make sure she didn't react to that little slip of information, he told her how Damon turned his sister Vicki and then Stefan had to kill her before she killed Elena and Jeremy. He explained to her all about Katherine and the tomb vampires, then he went on to tell her about Klaus and the sacrifice and exactly how and why Jenna died which caused her to explode and smash the shot glass she was holding at the time and whip around to face a now terrified Matt.

"Klaus! It was Fucking Klaus!" She bellowed

That was when Matt realised that he'd been tricked but Roxanne didn't care, she was fuming once again. By now the Grill was almost completely empty save from the two Mikaelson's Matt kept on throwing nervous glances at all through Roxanne's outburst, the two looked thoroughly amused and slightly shocked. The scraping of the bar stool brought attention back to Roxanne as she slammed some money on the counter and stomped off, practically ripping the door off of its hinges in the process, muttering under her breath as she went.

Since she was way above the limit Roxanne decided to take a leisurely stroll home, as one would at ten o'clock at night with no shoes on. When Roxanne finally reached the house an hour later she had managed to calm herself down before entering, only to find both Elena and Jeremy wide awake sitting on the sofa waiting for her it seemed.

Roxanne remained by the front door after hearing it click shut. No one spoke for a long time, the atmosphere was thick with tension and the drinks were finally catching up with Roxanne.

"So…vampires are real huh?" Roxanne's voice broke the silence sounding so casual and sarcastic as though she was making a sarcastic comment about the weather.

The look on their faces would've made her die with laughter if the situation wasn't so serious. Jeremy just looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Elena's just drained off colour. Roxanne gave them a mock shocked look "Oh no, was it supposed to be a secret"

"H-How'd y-"

"How'd I find out? Is three years really all it took for the two of you to forget exactly what I'm like?" She scoffed "I know when you lie. I know you both better than you know yourself." Before heading towards the stairs

"Roxy-"

"Jeremy please don't. I'm tired, slightly tipsy and still angry. We'll talk tomorrow…and I expect you to tell me exactly why this Klaus character is still breathing after what he's done" that was the last thing said that night although the remaining Gilbert's did share more than one nervous and slightly frightened looks before following Roxanne's lead and going to bed, both of them dreading tomorrow.

As Jeremy was just about to drift off he couldn't help the stab of sympathy for the hybrid who had absolutely no idea what he had installed for him. Roxanne can be a force to be reckoned with and Klaus was about to find that out the hard way.

 **I'm back. Sorry it took longer than a week but I had to write a creative piece for university to assess my skills which I can proudly say I GOT ACCEPTED! WHOO! I literally fell down the stairs because I was prancing around with joy when I found out. Anyway thank you everyone who's reviewed, favorited or followed my story. I'm going to make sure that I get another chapter updated by this weekend…Roxanne will finally be meeting the Mikaelson's and let me tell you it's going to leave a lasting impression on everyone, I can't wait!**


	6. Chapter 5- Information and Introductions

**Chapter 5- Information and Introductions**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to start messaging back to them, eventually, I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: Bla Bla I only own my OC and the plot, everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators Bla.**

Roxanne woke up feeling determined, slightly hungover and a little grouchy which was not the best combination. Grumbling profanities under her breath as she tumbled out of bed, quite literally had a fight with her bedding, before stumbling out the room and down the stairs in search for some coffee.

Her siblings were already in the kitchen along with the Salvatore brother's. They were all having a quiet conversation about the latest dramas in Mystic Falls in particular the newly awakened Original family and especially what Roxanne had discovered last night, however they all hushed up quickly when they saw Roxanne stagger into the kitchen. She was still muttering under her breath, ignoring everyone else in the room as her eyes focused on the coffee machine. She stalked towards it like a predator and when she was close enough, Roxanne practically lunged at it. Everyone watched in amusement as she was virtually half laid across the worktop, moaning like a zombie, waiting for the machine to finish.

It was an excruciatingly long two minutes as Roxanne waited for her coffee, she barely noticed Jeremy as he placed an empty mug in front of her, her eyes narrowed at the machine as she noticed it seemed to be taking longer to finish than expected.

"Oh you torturous bi-" Her insult for the inanimate object was cut off with a ding, which seemed to further her suspicions that the machine hated her just as much as the frying pan.

Nevertheless, with one last glare, Roxanne poured the liquid heaven in the mug and cradled it to her chest like it was her last life line. Jeremy's snickering broke through her blissful caffeine haze drawing her attention towards the other people occupying the kitchen who were just staring at her. They watched as she leisurely took another sip, in absolute no hurry to break the silence and converse until she had finished her first cup.

Damon opened his mouth to, mostly likely, say something snarky when Elena quickly slammed her hand over his mouth, Jeremy and Elena were both shaking their heads rapidly with wide comical eyes. The message they were sending was clear; if you value your life, wait for her to finish. He kept his mouth shut after that.

The only sound that ended the silence was Roxanne's satisfied sigh as she downed her last mouthful. She then tilted her head as she gave both of the Salvatore brother's a once over, inspecting them.

"Let me guess…You're the vampire brothers my sister can't choose between"

Everyone seemed to have a different reaction to Roxanne's tactless statement. Jeremy choked with laughter, hunched over trying to breathe; whilst Elena was wearing a mortified expression and the brothers couldn't contain their shock at her boldness as both of their mouths hung open slightly with wide eyes.

"Roxanne!" Came Elena's shriek

Roxanne on the other hand just shrugged and continued to analyse them, starting with the brown haired green eyed one. although he was cute with the strong jaw structure, dark lashes with those deep green eyes and great hair. Roxanne noted that his eyes seemed tortured as though he didn't like his own existence, he reminded her of a puppy which was the complete opposite to the other one, this one had an air of arrogance around him with the piercing ice blue eyes and black hair, it seemed to Roxanne that he relied on his looks. She scoffed under her breath, her sister sure knew how to pick them was the first thought that popped into her head however all joking aside her protective sister instincts began to rear its head.

Roxanne slowly approached the brothers until she was standing directly in front of them, a deadly smirk made its way to her lips.

"Mr McBroodyson and Sir Egotistical let me formally introduce myself, I'm the older sister. Let's have a chat"

Damon and Stefan shared a nervous, fearful look before glancing at Elena who was just as nervous which didn't exactly help the vampires ease their nerves. They had no idea what to expect when they found out that the girl in front of them was another Gilbert, the eldest one in fact. A part of them expected her to be like Elena; kind, however that clearly wasn't the case for the girl who stood in front of them holding such a deadly expression and for the first time in over a hundred years the Salvatore brothers actually began to fear for their lives.

They didn't actually get the chance to have a conversation which everyone knew was more about Roxanne threatening and possibly causing bodily harm because just as she was about to open her mouth the doorbell interrupted them causing Roxanne to pout as Elena went to the door only to come back moments later with a piece of paper and a bewildered expression.

"What is it?" Damon was the first to ask.

Elena looked down at the envelope with a confused expression before opening it and reading the contents on the card out loud. "It's an invitation. 'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

Roxanne had turned around to make herself another coffee, still pouting about the fact that a piece of card had interrupted her. However, that didn't stop her from listening to the conversation.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan chimed in

Elena thought for a moment before saying "The Original Family"

That attracted Roxanne's attention "Original as in Klaus?" judging by the looks everyone threw her she took that as a yes. "Interesting" with that she walked out of the room already thinking of a plan for tonight.

The Mikaelson's mansion was full of hectic workers trying to get the preparations ready on time for the ball that night. The siblings were all in the living room also preparing for tonight; Rebekah was lounging on the sofa painting her nails, Kol was admiring himself in the mirror dressed in his tux, Finn and Elijah were standing at the furthest end of the room also sorting out their suits and shoes for the ball. Klaus was the only one missing however that didn't last for long when the double door sprung open and he came waltzing in with his trademark smirk, looking very smug. He had just come back from dropping of a parcel outside Caroline's house and left feeling very accomplished.

Rebekah rolled her eyes "Who are you plotting against now?"

Klaus came up behind Rebekah, resting his weight on his arms as he leaned over her shoulder. "Why must you always assume that I'm up to something wicked?"

She just scoffed and continued to paint her nails. "Because you're you, the very definition of wicked. If you're not scheming then clearly your mood has something to do with the blonde baby vamp" Rebekah finished with a note of distain

"Well mother insisted that we bring a date for tonight" was his only response before he changed the subject to the one thing that was on everyone's mind.

"So Roxanne…do you think she will grace us with her presence tonight or do you think the doppelganger will try to keep her away?" The question was directed to all of them

"She doesn't seem like the type to listen to her sister and I for one am excited to see her tonight, I'm sure she'll bring the fireworks to this boring night." Kol was the one to respond with childlike eagerness at the thought of the fiery Gilbert, especially after he saw her last night. He couldn't help but wonder what she would do when she actually meets his siblings and himself, in particular her reaction to Klaus.

The rest of the Mikaelsons were having similar thoughts, however none more than Elijah who hadn't been able to get the brunette beauty out of his head all night. It didn't help that when Kol and Klaus came home last night they couldn't wait to inform the rest of them what they had witnessed and what Roxanne looked like, it drove him crazy and he had no idea why.

Klaus had a smug, confident expression. He wasn't worried. "I can't wait"

His siblings just shook their head at his arrogance. From what they've seen of Roxanne Gilbert, Klaus was going to be in for a rude awakening

Whilst Elena went to the Grill with Caroline, Roxanne sat Jeremy down and made him tell her everything and she wasn't impressed when she heard how Elena had Damon mess with his memory, she made a mental note to kick his arse over that, before continuing to listen and question Jeremy until she went upstairs to get ready.

Roxanne stood in front of the floor length mirror smoothing down the silk material of her dress. She had just finished putting on her other shoe when Jeremy's voice called from the doorway

"You look beautiful"

She turned towards him with a gentle smile, "What do you think?" She gave a slow twirl, her dress twisting around her ankles as she went.

"I think I'm going to be more of a bodyguard tonight…maybe you should change" She threw her head back a laughed at her younger brothers' protective side.

"I'm serious, maybe we shouldn't go" He pushed himself off of the door frame where he was lent and made his way towards his sister. He didn't want anyone to see how she looked right now, stunning didn't even begin to cover it.

"Jear-Bear" She cooed with another laugh pulling him into a short hug "I can take care of myself. Plus, I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight and I'll be damned if I'm not there ready with the popcorn"

They both shared a laugh, linking arms before exiting the room to make their way to the ball.

The ball was in full swing when Elena arrived, alone. Her arrival attracted the attention of quite a few people including Damon who was about to return to his conversation with Mayor Lockwood since Kol just left. However, Elena drew his attention and he quickly made his way over to her, along with Stefan who seemed to be having the same idea. They were both amazed by her; the elegant black ball gown suited her skin tone perfectly, the sparkles it was covered in glittered against the lights as she moved. The way her hair was curled slightly and came over one shoulder exposed the milky flesh of her neck and shoulder causing the brothers to lick their lips.

"What are you doing here?" Elena's voice broke the trance

Stefan was the one who huffed a response when he reached the two of them "I could ask you the same thing"

Damon turned to him "Surprise, surprise. Nice tux." Before turning to Elena "You're not supposed to be here"

"Well I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants, besides I know that Roxanne is going to turn up tonight so I need to be here. Shall we?"

She looks at the two of them for a moment before Stefan finally offers her his arm, which she takes, before turning her gaze towards Damon, who follows his brothers' lead and offers her his arm, which she also takes with her other arm. The three of them then stroll further into the mansion to join the party.

Another ten minutes passed before Roxanne and Jeremy finally arrived, the moment the double door opened everyone's attention was drawn towards them which seemed to be a common occurrence for Roxanne since she came back.

Elijah couldn't help but run his eyes over Roxanne, repeatedly, he was in complete awe. The blood red silk gown hugged her curves nicely until it reached her thigh where it simply fell like a waterfall and pooled around her feet, looking every bit like a pool of blood. Under her breasts, across her stomach, the silver gems that covered the area drew his attention to the fact that her smooth skin was showing on either side causing him to swallow harshly. As his eyes made their way up further, he also lost any sense of control he was hanging on to when he saw the carefully place slit that ran through the valley between her breasts only to join at the top where a single piece of gemmed material rounded over her shoulders. Unlike Elena, Roxanne's hair was curled and pinned up showing off her chandelier earrings and long neck. He gulped tearing his eyes away from the beauty to observe his siblings, who had for some reason all gravitated near him, their attention was also solely focused on Roxanne.

He watched as her eyes scanned the crowed before they settled on him and his siblings. She glanced at each of them individually, spending a little longer when her eyes reached Elijah, before she turned to Jeremy and spoke in a hushed voice that not even he could hear with all the background chattering and music still going on. Roxanne tilted her head as she listened to whatever the youngest Gilbert was saying in response.

Elijah could tell from her stance that she was less than pleased when the doppelganger and the Salvatore's joined their discussion. He still couldn't hear what exactly was being said however judging by the looks everyone apart from Roxanne kept on throwing in his family's direction is was pretty obvious what the topic for the discussion was.

Elijah's attention was drawn elsewhere when he heard familiar footsteps coming towards him, however his eyes remained focused on Roxanne.

"She's quite the beauty is she not?"

"That particular shade of red looks absolutely delectable on her" Kol licked his lips whilst Elijah set his in a firm line.

Rebekah chortled "Please Kol, she would probably eat you alive"

The two of them continued to bicker, not that anyone was actually paying attention to them, it wasn't long before the both wandered off in search of some entertainment.

Klaus leaned on the bannister railings sipping his champagne, watching the door waiting for a certain baby vamp to make an appearance but he could help but watch the Gilberts' out of the corner of his eye along with Finn and Elijah. Still none of them could hear the conversation but it seemed as though Roxanne had finally had enough of it and, much to their surprise, strutted her way over to them.

Kol and Rebekah noticed the direction Roxanne was travelling in and quickly made their way back over to the rest of their siblings.

Roxanne reached the Mikaelson clan shortly after the other two siblings, not that she really cared. She was still pissed at Elena and those brothers' for trying to tell her to go home, as if she'd listen to them especially since this hybrid character was here so that just added to the fire brewing inside her. Roxanne was only a few steps away from the Mikaelsons' now, her eyes blazing with hot rage as she set her eyes on the blue eyed, curly haired man who fit her brother's description of this Klaus perfectly.

She plastered on a deadly smile when she stopped in front of them. Glancing at all of them up close she couldn't help but take a second look at the older brown haired man, who clearly knew how to pull off a suit. She had to stop herself of biting her lip at the temptation just looking at him shot through her and instead focused her attention on Klaus.

"So you're the bastard that killed my aunt so you could become a puppy with fangs"

 **BOOM! I know I know, I'm late with the update but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go. I didn't know if I wanted to do the whole episode or split it, I must have rewritten it about four times. But anyway tell me what you think I love hearing from you…I'm already working on the next part and I'll give you a clue it's called "** _ **Hell Hath No Fury"**_

 **Did you like it? Yes, no, maybe? I know Roxanne seems like bit of a bitch with anger issues and I'd just like to point out that her character does develop and that's why she's going to end up with Elijah...they are going to help each other- if that makes sense. Anyway don't forget to comment, it really makes my day seeing how many people like my story…Until next time**


	7. Chapter 6- Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 5- Hell Hath No Fury**

 **Disclaimer- I only own the plot and my OC**

The Mikaelson's watched in stunned silence as Roxanne casually took a sip of the champagne she grabbed from a passing waiter. This girl really was something else entirely to have the guts to approach all five Originals and insult the most invincible and the more dangerous one without a second thought was remarkable…and highly amusing especially to Kol who burst out laughing moments later.

His laughter seemed to break whatever trance his siblings were in however Klaus was still reeling with disbelief as he stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him. How dare she, how dare she walk into his home and insult him, especially in front of his family. He was the hybrid! Klaus's eyes narrowed on the girl in red, in that moment it was as if he was a bull and Roxanne was his target, he took a threatening step forward.

The rest of the Original siblings noticed the change in their half-brother but they didn't interfere. Instead they watched in silence as Klaus stalked towards Roxanne, who simply held his gaze and finished her, none of them could detect the slightest hint of fear from her which surprised them all greatly.

"How dare you-"

She interrupted "Oh I dare"

"Come into my home and-" once again she interrupted Klaus

"And what? Huh? Make a statement? Nothing in that statement was not true. According to what I've been told you are a bastard, in all tense and purposes of the word. You are a 'hybrid' hence the puppy with fangs oh and let's not forget the fact that you did kill my aunt!" Roxanne's glare increased as she finished her sentence.

Klaus was completely baffled by this girl, he had never in his entire existence met anyone like her. The other Mikaelson's all shared similar thoughts as they stared at Roxanne in amazement. Kol was trying so hard to hold his laughter in but the expression on Klaus's face broke the dam; Rebekah followed suit, the two of them were leaning against each other trying to keep their balance. Finn just watched Roxanne with an expression that could only be classed as interest whilst Elijah was wearing a mixture of admiration, wariness and humour. If anyone had of looked closer, they would have seen a slight spark of something that no one had seen in Elijah's eyes since he was human.

The sound of smashing brought everyone's attention to the confrontation. Gasps could be heard around the room as people took notice of the blood now dripping down the side of Klaus head and Roxanne's smug yet angry look, it was clear what had happened when Elijah noticed how the champagne glass that Roxanne was holding was now in shattered pieces on the floor, not to mention the smell of Roxanne's blood filled his senses. Apparently Roxanne had smashed the glass into his brother's head injuring both of them in the process. He tensed waiting for Klaus's reaction, waiting for him to attack her; but it didn't happen. Klaus just stood there.

"Go ahead. Do your worst." Roxanne was playing with fire but she was too mad to care right now

Klaus took a deep breath, took a napkin from the closest table to clean the blood from his head before he turned back to where Roxanne still stood however, she was no longer alone. Her siblings, the Salvatore's and Caroline flanked behind her, not that she noticed nor cared as she was solely focused on Klaus.

He smirked "Are you sure that you're a Gilbert? You certainly don't act like one. come to think of it I don't believe that anyone ever mention there being another Gilbert"

She returned his smirk "Yeah and this one won't stand for any of your sacrificial shit"

"You have guts I'll give you that"

"You have a mental disorder that's all yours"

"Feisty" he went to move closer when she held up a finger warningly

"Don't make me flick you on the nose and hit you with a rolled up newspaper"

Before he could retort Roxanne caught a glimpse of the bar across the room and made her way over, ignoring the calls from Elena and the looks she was receiving. If she had of been paying attention she would have noticed Finn approach her sister but she didn't instead she had finally noticed the fact that her hand was stinging and realised she was bleeding however the satisfaction she felt from making the bastard who had caused her family so much pain bleed greatly overshadowed any pain she was in.

"Vodka tonic, please" She said, wrapping a cloth around her hand.

Right after she thanked the bartender the clinking of a glass caused silence to fall over the room and Roxanne to groan quietly as Jeremy reached for her arm and pulled her towards the stairs where everyone else was gathered.

"Come on Jer I don't want to listen to introductions. I have plotting to do" She whined to which he just shushed her

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother…" Elijah's voice faded into the background as Roxanne noticed the woman at the top of the stairs.

Roxanne's eyes narrowed when she observed how the woman's gaze lingered on Elena longer than normal not to mention the fact that Roxanne got extremely bad vibes when the woman appeared. Her protective instincts rose up until Elijah's voice broke her concentration

"…a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom"

Her head snapped down at that "Waltz? As in dance? Jere you know I don't dance" she turned to her brother who once again just dragged her to, what she supposed was the ballroom, and laughed

"Come on Roxy, it'll be fun"

"Fun! Dancing is not fun for me. Want to know what is fun for me…drinking and plotting and making fun of people who do actually dance!" She tried to drag her heels in the ground "Jere-bear do make me do this" She pleaded

As all this was happening Elena tried to follow Esther, who had disappeared but upstairs, until Damon stepped in her way

"Don't even think about it"

"She wants to see me alone, Damon." Elena argued

"Well sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?"

"I was invited" She stood her ground

"You have to tell me before you walk into the lion's den" He took a step forward

"Why so that you can stop me?"

"Uhh…Yes!" he gave her a pointed look and offers her his hand however Elena silently refused

"Don't make me go in there and tell your older, quite scary, sister what you plan on doing tonight" He threatens

Elena gasps "You wouldn't"

"Oh trust me I would. Did you miss the part about her being scary?" The question was rhetorical of course Elena knew how scary her sister could be especially when it comes to family. So was a sigh she took Damon's offered hand and together they made their way to the ballroom oblivious to the depressing look on Stefan's face as he watches them.

Elijah watched in amusement as the girl who had captured his mind since her arrival in Mystic Falls, was being dragged along by her brother. He listened in as she tried to welch and weasel out of the waltz, a completely different personality to the girl who first walked into the mansion and confronted his brother. Elijah felt a pang of envy as he witnessed how the two siblings acted with one another even after three years they still loved, protected and cared for each other unlike his own family who try to kill each other, even himself, Elijah thought with a hint of disgust. However, he couldn't dwell on those thoughts for long as he escorted his partner to the ballroom to begin the dance.

"Jere you know that I love you but I will drive my heel through your foot if you try to get me on that dancefloor" Roxanne's voice reached multiple vampires in the room

"Roxy…"

"Wait no, this could work. Jere lets go this way"

"Near Klaus and Caroline, yeah no way"

"Oh common"

"Rox, you're not going to drive your heel through his foot"

"What ab-"

"Or his head"

"His-"

"You're not going to put your heel through any part of him"

"…"

"Roxanne put your shoe back on. You can't throw it at him"

"And why the hell not. If I miss I've got the other shoe"

Elijah choked out a chuckle, Kol was once again near tears with laughter, Rebekah was trying to hide her laughter as she waited with Matt for the music to begin and Klaus's eyes were slightly wider than usual, it was difficult to tell whether or not it was due to fear, panic or shock. Whereas Caroline was sporting a smug yet fond smile, clearly her old friend hadn't changed no matter how long she was gone. Both Stefan and Damon had slightly scared expressions over the older, clearly unstable, Gilbert and Finn had disappeared upstairs with his mother to wait for the doppelganger.

"Is she always like that?" Klaus directed the question to the baby vampire in front of him

"Depends but usually." She grinned at his expression "At least she hasn't tackled you yet"

Klaus looked more alarmed than before but couldn't reply as Ed Sheeran's Give me love started playing and the waltz begun.

Everything was going fine, Roxanne hadn't fallen over or broke Jeremy's foot, until Jeremy decided to inform her that they had to swap partners soon. She started panicking slightly which for Roxanne means she swore, threatened and tried to run out the room.

"Okay. We're swapping in, Three…"

"Don't you dare"

"Two…"

"I swear-"

"One"

"Fuck!" and with that Jeremy spun Roxanne away from him and into the arms of Kol.

Kol grinned at Roxanne with obvious glee and excitement, although he really wasn't fond of humans, this one he already liked. There are not a lot of people who have hit Klaus and got away with it or made him bleed, not to mention those hilarious insults. It was safe to say that this Gilbert was going to be Kol's best friend very soon.

"Oh God, it's one of you" Roxanne groaned in aspiration

"Well, well, well if it isn't Foxy Roxy"

Roxanne gave him a fierce glare "Call me that again and I'll stab YOU in the face with my heel"

Kol just laughed "I can't tell if you're stupid or brave for a human considering I could kill you before you could blink"

"Ah yes but supernatural strength or not you're still a man and I'm assuming that if I was to knee you in the nuts you'd go down like a regular human. At which point I'd probably stamp on said manly part until my very popular heel punctured the most sensitive part" She said with a very sweet smile just as she was spun into another set of arms.

Roxanne didn't pay attention to who she was dancing with now since her eyes were still on Kol, who now looked thoroughly disturbed and quite pale. She snickered before looking at her dance partner. Another Original, great.

Elijah heard the exchange between Roxanne and Kol, he couldn't help but cringe himself when he heard her threat. There was no doubt in his mind that she would actually follow through apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so as he noticed the Salvatore brother's and his own siblings subtly try to guard their manly areas. She really was something else entirely. And she was currently looking at him curiously.

"Good evening" Elijah decided to start the conversation

Roxanne just raised an eyebrow "I'm not going to have to repeat my threat am I?"

His lip twitched "On the contrary, I heard you quite clear the first time"

She just nodded before switching conversation "So which one are you?"

"I'm Elijah" He said with a soft barely there smile

"Ah Elijah…Nice name. You're the one that always wears a suit right?" He responded with a hum

"Jeremy tells me you're probably the most normal one, the noble one is what I think he said"

"That is what I've been called before yet at times I've acted just as badly as my siblings" He agrees as she lifts her eyebrows in slight shock at his admission however she didn't respond after that as she watched her sister and Stefan sneak out of the room.

The dance ended shortly after that, she curtsied before rushing off to Jeremy so that they two of them could begin the hunt for Elena.

 **I'm unsure about this chapter…might tweak it tomorrow or so.**

 **I'm so so so happy that everyone loved the whole 'puppy with fangs' line I think that's my favourite line :D But whatcha all think of this chapter?**

 **Roxanne's meetings? Her threats? Everyone's reactions? What about her bad feeling with Esther? Tell me tell me tell me, I want to know. Gonna start working on the next update tomorrow :D**


	8. Chapter 7- Eavesdropping Can Save Lives

**Chapter 7- eavesdropping can save lives**

 **Disclaimer- only the plot and Roxanne belong to me.**

 **A Big THANK YOU to everyone who commented, I plan on personally responding to them. Lostfeather1, galwidanatitud, hotchfan1, Bloodysilver, amisam47, lalaa365, kineret, StarSmoak, FreakyGeek13, and also all those Guests that reviewed! I love reading your comments.**

Elijah couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty in red as she moved away from him; well he couldn't tear his eyes away from the toned flesh her dress showed, it was completely backless minus the four thin straps that travelled from the front to tie the dress back. However, they did very little to cover, in the shape of two right angle triangles pushed back to back. He could feel his eyes darken in lust, the primal male inside ached to possess her but the gentlemen side over ruled it. Taking a deep breath Elijah straightened out his suit and began socialising.

Roxanne found Jeremy a little while later talking to Matt. "Sorry to butt in. Jer I need your help" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the staircase

"What's wrong?"

She paused "Something is going on tonight, Elena's involved somehow I know it, the woman on the stairs has got to be their mother"

"Why?" He questioned

"Why what? Because that woman is way too creepy to not be related to them" She spoke as if it was obvious

Jeremy felt so confused right now however, he couldn't help but chuckle "No I mean why do you think Elena's involved?"

She just gave him a pointed look "It's Elena of course she is" Roxanne looked around, formulating a plan before turning back to her brother "Right here's the plan. You search down here and I'll check out upstairs. Good? Good"

Jeremy caught her arm before she could head up the stairs "Why do I have to search down here?"

"Because there are more people down here and I don't exactly like a majority of them therefore you can search down here" She shrugged innocently

"You just want an excuse to snoop don't you?" The question was rhetorical but she answered anyway

"Pft. Of course I do" Roxanne dropped the innocent act and headed up the stairs but not before she gave Jeremy a look that clearly stated 'Be careful or I'm going to kick your arse'

Roxanne felt like panting when she finally reached the top of the landing "God I am so unfit" She huffed out before shaking her head and tiptoeing down the hall in search of her little sister.

She popped her head into every room she walked past for a second, only to have a quick glance around no matter how strong the desire to snoop was, the desire to find her sister was overwhelming which was another reason for the silent curses she was aiming towards Elena. Just as she turned the corner Roxanne noticed a body standing guard outside one of the rooms. Bingo, she thought with triumph. However, she stopped moving when she realised who or rather what the body was, Finn, she groaned silently and tiptoed back around the corner hoping the Mikaelson didn't see and hear her.

Right, plan B. She thought before slowly taking her shoes off, she then pulled her phone out of her clutch and texted Jeremy to cause a scene big enough to attract the attention of the Originals. Roxanne only had to wait a minute or two before she heard a commotion from underneath her and grinned to herself, proud of her brother as she peeped round the corner and noticed Finn walking away from the door towards the actual ball.

As Roxanne made her way towards the now unguarded door, she suddenly felt slightly queasy however, that didn't stop her from pressing her ear to the wooden door.

"-do with it?" That was Elena's voice

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires the blood of the doppelganger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening…Will you do it or will I?"

Ah the creepy woman, I am so going to enjoy pushing her down the stairs. Roxanne thought with a smirk

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others-" The wheels in Roxanne's mind began turning "…Drink the toast in order to be linked as one."

A bad feeling settled deep within Roxanne as she pushed her ear closer to the door "What do you mean 'linked as one'?"

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go" Yep defiantly very bad

"What?" Oh Elena you are going to be in so much trouble

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

Roxanne scoffed; what kind of woman wants to kill her own children and what the hell was Elena thinking? She shook her head in disgust and made her way back to the party, a frown prominent on her face as she thought of how much her sister had changed. The Elena she knew would never willingly play a hand in hurting someone else, that was Roxanne's job, but clearly things have changed. Well if Elena could get involved then clearly so could she however, it wouldn't be to help Elena, whether she was Roxanne's sister or not. With that thought in mind Roxanne began planning however, she was unaware of the eyes that followed her as she once again made her way towards the bar.

Elijah shook his head in amusement as he watched the aftermath of the youngest Gilbert showing everyone exactly how he was related to Roxanne. He had knocked over a table whilst yelling profanities, attracting a lot of attention especially from Elijah's siblings, even Finn had emerged. It was clear that his sister had taught him well, Elijah thought with a silent chuckle.

Elijah caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and immediately turned his head in its direction, he watched in fascination as multiple expressions flittered across; he watched her eyes glazed over as she bit her lip in deep thought, barely paying attention to her surroundings, he witnessed her expression turn into one of determination as she finally reached the bar. For a fleeting moment she reminded Elijah of his brother Klaus when he was, as Rebekah would say, plotting against someone.

"So you're the other Gilbert" Rebekah's voice distracted him out of his thoughts. Elijah had only just noticed that his sister has occupied the empty seat on Roxanne's left.

"So you're the bratty Original" She mimicked, only to hold her hands up in defence at Rebekah's glare "Hey don't blame me I'm just going based on what I've been told"

"Let me guess, Elena" She said the name with a sneer

Roxanne took a casual sip of her drink before responding "Jeremy actually. I take it there's a lot of bad blood between you and my sister" she finished with a chuckle

"She stuck a dagger in my back" Rebekah snarled

"Damn I thought I taught her better than that. Stabbing someone in the back is such a cowards move, the least she could have done is stab you in the front" She shook her head in mock dismay as she signalled for another drink

Rebekah growled under her breath, staring intently at the girl who clearly didn't have the right sense to fear her, despite that however, Rebekah couldn't help but feel a strange feeling of warmth. She could quite put her finger on what exactly it was that she was feeling but her guesses would be gratitude, possibly pride or even happiness that there was someone who wasn't afraid of her and her family.

"Did you just growl at me? I thought that was your brothers job" Roxanne snickered at her own joke and Rebekah let out a genuine laugh, yes, what Rebekah was feeling was happiness, it had been way too long since the female Mikaelson had a friend and maybe just maybe she's finally found one in the newest arrival to town.

Whilst Rebekah was so caught up in her thoughts, so was Roxanne. After such a short conversation with the female Original Roxanne knew that there was no way in hell she could stand on the side lines and watch as her sister teamed up with the creepiest woman on the planet to kill her family. No she wouldn't do it, instead Roxanne decided to put her plan in motion to save the very family she wanted to destroy not even two hours ago.

Elijah pulled his attention away from his sister's laughter when he noticed the doppelganger walking past, clearly something had happened when she had met with his mother and that thought was very concerning, so much so that it sent alarm bells off inside his mind.

"So how was my mother?"

Elena jumped at the sound of Elijah's voice and tried to calm her heart down before responding "Intense" She kept glancing around, searching for the Salvatore's

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?"

Elena looked startled for a moment about the fact that Elijah seemed to know exactly why she came to the party in the first place but once again she turned away from him to continue her search, until her eyes met with Esther's on the stairs once again.

Elijah tried again "Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

He listened closely to the sound of her heart beat and gaze intently at her expression, waiting for her reply

"She just wanted to apologise for trying to have me killed" Her heart hammered in her chest as she lied to the only Original that she would feel guilty for killing.

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" He pressed on

Elena gulped slightly "It's true"

The sound of glass being tapped interrupted their conversation, everyone turned to look towards the source which happened to be Esther on the stairs holding the tainted champagne glass. Roxanne knew it was time to put her plan into action before this creepy woman got started. She quickly called the bartender over and got him to hand over a half empty bottle of bourbon, she took a big gulp before standing up and stumbling over to the staircase.

Roxanne made sure she stumbled in the direction of an Original, she didn't care which one as long as it wasn't the depressed one. Esther's voice droned on in the background like an annoying buzz Roxanne couldn't get rid of.

"…coming round with champagne…"

"Pft I'll stick with the untainted bourbon thanks" Roxanne muttered under her breath just as she reached the noble Mikaelson currently standing next to her sister.

Her eyes narrowed at Elena, it appeared not only was her sister playing a helping hand in a family's death but now she actually wanted to witness it first-hand. Roxanne scoffed silently but didn't call her sister out instead she made sure to play up her drunkenness as she crashed into Elijah.

Elijah looked down at the beauty that had slammed into him, the now shattered champagne glass completely forgotten as he stared into her pale blue pools. He observed many different emotions flash through them; mischief, caution, anger however the one that stuck with him the most was concern, concern that appeared to be for him. That discovery made Elijah's own eyes widen in disbelief, he tore his gaze away from her face to glance down to where her hands rested against his chest, the area sent tingles right to his very core. Elijah gulped before trailing his eyes back to her face.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. Bourbon?" Her words were slurred, the bourbon on breath hit Elijah on the contrary where other people would have found the smell revolting and cringed away, Elijah found himself breathing in, the bourbon mixed with Roxanne's natural making it more alluring, if that was possible.

His attention snapped back to reality when he felt Roxanne trip over herself and push against him further, his grip around her waist tightened subconsciously. Elijah felt her chest rumble against his as she chuckled and hiccupped, a dopey grin on her ruby red lips.

"My hero" Roxanne hiccupped once more before standing on her tiptoes, resting her chin on his shoulder. She turned her head so that her lips grazed his ear causing him to shiver.

"Don't drink the champagne" Her voice low and airy, it completely lost the drunken slur and now she sounded completely sober and serious

Elijah snapped out of his delirious lustful haze and quickly tried to snap his head to look her in the eyes but her next words stopped him. "No! Don't act on anything I'm saying, you have no idea who could be listening. Now we need to leave the room"

"What do you mean?" Elijah's voice was just as hushed as hers so that no supernatural being could hear

Roxanne didn't respond however as she turned and gulped down another mouthful of alcohol before spinning around, once again playing the drunken girl who interrupted the toast. "Oh my God it's so hot! I need to get out of this dress" on lookers either gasped or laughed as Roxanne tried to take of her gown whilst stumbling into everyone as she passed, including Kol and Rebekah, Roxanne had successfully knocked their own glasses out of their hands before Elijah finally caught onto her plan and rushed to her side to pull her out of the room after apologising to his mother for the disruption.

He glanced around the room, making sure to make eye contact with a majority of his siblings and the youngest Gilbert who was trying to cover up his laugh behind his drink, he sent them all a meaningful glance. They got the message as they made sure to listen in to his conversation with the eldest Gilbert, Jeremy on the other hand quickly excused himself and followed after his sister.

Once the door to the garden closed shut behind the three of them Roxanne straightened up, completely sober, slightly shocking her brother.

"Well it's about damn time" She turned to look at the two men

"First things first, Jear-Bear I knew you got more of my genes than Elena's, Brill distraction" She cooed with a laugh high fiving her brother before turning towards the Mikaelson with a serious expression

"You can't drink that champagne at the toast"

Elijah adopted a casual stance with his hands in his trouser pockets "Yes you mentioned that. Might I inquire as to why?"

"Because you'll die" Was Roxanne blunt response

There was a shocked silence that followed Roxanne's statement, Jeremy stared at his sister in confusion whilst Elijah stood ridged.

"How do you know this?" Came Elijah's tense question

"Eavesdropping" Jeremy snorted at her reply, it so defiantly a Roxanne thing to do.

Before Elijah to question her any further she held up a hand and continued "Look you can question me to your heart's desire after tonight just make sure that you and your family don't drink that champagne. Even if you don't believe me, what's the worst that can happen? You don't drink one glass of crappy champagne, shame. Trust me there are better drinks behind the bar" she added as an afterthought before jumping on his brother's back demanding to be taken back inside, leaving Elijah to consider her words.

He entered not long after the two Gilberts, seeing them quietly discussing things in the corner, far away from their other sister.

"Ah I take it the situation was taken care of? No more interruptions?" His mother, although spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear, was clearly aiming her words towards the specific girl in the red dress

"I'm gonna cut a bitch" Elijah heard the girl in question murmur to Jeremy, who had placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"Once again, waiters are coming around with champagne for those of you who no longer have one"

"Defiantly gonna cut this bitch"

His lip twitched as he nodded thanks to a passing waiter before he scanned the room for his siblings, each one gave a subtle nod as if to agree with the unspoken plan, none of them would drink the champagne.

 **This is not one of my favourite chapters but to me it's to show the start of the changes Roxanne will be making to Mystic Falls and the original plot. The next chapter should be up by the weekend or the start of next week, hopefully.**

 **How'd you think Roxanne got past Esther's little sage? Knowingly or Unknowingly? Maybe it's got something to do with why she left in the first place ;)**

 **Tell me what you think so far, I absolutely love hearing from you! The comments make my day**


	9. Chapter 8- Unstable and Over Emotional

**Chapter 8 Unstable and over emotional**

 **Disclaimer- Bla Bla Bla I only own the plot and my OC**

As the night continued, Esther had once again disappeared upstairs, which might have been her safest option with a slightly drunk, pissed off Roxanne on the loose. After the toast Jeremy had made sure that he stuck to his favourite sisters' side for the rest of the night, making sure that no supernatural business bothered them because he just wanted to spend the night having fun with her, in his eyes, they had three years to catch up on. It wasn't that hard due to the fact that Klaus had disappeared along with Caroline, the other Originals were also either gone or occupied and neither Elena or the Salvatore's were around.

On the stairs Kol was confronting Rebekah on her feelings for the human, Matt.

"There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?"

Rebekah looked nervous for a split second before responding "About that, I uh…I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night"

Kol just scoffed and sneered "Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? Give you five seconds of his attention? Don't be so predictable Rebekah"

Her eyes flashed and glistened "You don't have to be so rude about it. Just leave him be, okay?" She walked away before Kol could answer or see her tears.

Kol however, kept his eyes locked on Matt as he whispered "As you wish, sister" before he also disappeared.

~8~

In another part of the mansion Elena was wandering around looking for her siblings, mostly Roxanne because who knew what other trouble she most likely get herself into. She shook her head as she recalled how Roxanne acted during the toast, it made her remember all the time Roxanne made her feel ashamed and embarrassed to be related to her. From the time Roxanne tackled Mr Tanner in the middle of a football game after having a fight with a couple cheerleaders to the time she ran through the middle of the town centre naked over a dare, in front of their parents. In theory Elena shouldn't have been so shocked by Roxanne's behaviour but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have a go at her sister when she finally found her.

However, her search was put on hold when Damon's voice rung out from behind her "Elena. Did you get what you want?"

She stopped and slowly turned to face him "Actually yes" Her eyes continued to keep a watch out for her siblings

"Good. Tell me on the way home. We're leaving." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the exit "come on"

"No, Damon let go of me." Elena wasn't taking any of it though and ripped her arm out of his grip before focusing her full attention on him with a glare "Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan"

Damon returned her glare with a pointed look "There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't even be here" He exclaimed

Elena had, at this point, enough of everyone trying to dictate what she should do, specifically Damon and Stefan. Damon had no right telling her that she shouldn't be at the party, what gave him the right especially since both of her siblings were there. She had known about the supernatural way longer than Roxanne, yet she gets to stay whilst Elena is expected to leave. No chance.

"Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't" Her glare dropped and took on a pleading tone and expression "But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero and it would've ruined everything."

Damon just scoffed, feeling more than bitter about the fact that she went to his brother for help, she could've gone to anyone but she chose Stefan "Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore" He couldn't help but throw in the jab

However, Elena realised exactly why Damon was so mad "Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" she nodded, a bit condescending.

Both of their tempers were rising at rocket speed which was not a good thing.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!"

"Well maybe that's the problem!"

The two of them were both clearly taken back by Elena's response, Damon felt as though she'd just staked him as he blinked in shock before closing down completely whilst Elena tries to correct herself "No. That's not what I-"

Until Damon interrupts "No, I get it Elena." His speech took on a mocking tone tinged with hurt "I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?"

Elena didn't get the chance to reply as Caroline approached them inquiring about Matt.

~8~

Roxanne and Jeremy were hidden behind a wall, listening to the little lover's tiff.

"Damn Elena" Jeremy whispered

Roxanne just snickered "I thought I was supposed to be the bitch of the family"

Jeremy shot Roxanne an amused smile, his eyes glinted with mirth "Oh trust me, you're still the bitch"

Shooting him a mock offended look with a gasp "That's Queen bitch to you"

Jeremy let loose a chuckle before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling Roxanne close until her head was resting on his shoulder, slightly tucked under his chin.

"Well my queen, how about we disappear before little miss heartbreaker sees us?"

"This is exactly why you're my favourite brother"

"I'm you're only brother"

"Which makes you my favourite" She batted her eyes innocently

Jeremy scoffed playfully "Great…favourite by default"

"Ok fine. You're my favourite sibling" She huffed out, rolling her eyes, playing along.

"That's more like it" He ruffled her hair causing her to whine and stamp on his foot "Ow! What was that for?!" he pouted

Roxanne pointed a finger warningly at him "Don't mess with my hair"

Jeremy didn't get a chance to reply when the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground interrupted them, they both snapped their heads in the direction of the noise and rushed towards it after sharing a confused glance.

They came to an abrupt halt just outside the doors seeing both the Originals and their sister gathered around Damon and the temporarily dead body of Kol. Roxanne couldn't help but snort, although she had only just met him of course it would be troublesome Kol.

"…Far be it for me to cause a problem" Damon's voice broke her out of her thoughts

Roxanne looked up to see him staring, almost accusingly, at her sister before walking away. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, especially given Elena guilty expression as she glanced in Stefan's direction than to Damon's retreating figure.

Roxanne let out a low whistle "Damn Elena, you really need to choose a brother and stick with them"

Elena felt herself reach boiling point at her sister's comment and the little sniggers and coughs of the Mikaelson's and her brother as they tried to hide their laughter. She whipped around to face Roxanne "Do you think this is funny?!"

"I think it's hilarious"

Elena opened her mouth to retort however, Roxanne's next words caused anything she was about to say to become mute.

"Especially how whenever you reject your little boy toy, he becomes a loose cannon" Her eyes trail over to Kol to prove her point before continuing "and especially towards Jeremy"

The Mikaelson's watched in wonder and caution when they witnessed the older Gilbert's eyes take on a dangerous glint, Stefan felt a flicker of fear for his brother that was reflected in Elena's wide doe eyes.

"What? Did you honestly think that he wouldn't tell me how Damon snapped his neck or threatened him because he upset you…or how about taking away his memories and just generally FUCKING WITH HIS MIND?!" Roxanne was shouting by the end of it and breathing slightly hard

Elena couldn't respond to Roxanne so she turned her accusing glare on Jeremy "Why'd you tell her about that?!"

Roxanne couldn't believe what she was hearing right now but she couldn't respond because Elijah quickly made his way to stand behind her and placed a hand over her month and around her waist to keep her in place. She growled lowly, her eyes turned into slits but she didn't fight him, not that she'd admit it but she quite like being in his arms.

Jeremy let out a harsh laugh "Are you being serious right now?" He shook his head, not wanting to stay and argue with her and decided to leave.

"Jeremy"

"No Elena, it's finally clear to me that you're more concerned about the Salvatore's than your own flesh and blood. What happened to you?" He didn't wait for a response before walking back inside.

Everyone was silent until Roxanne began mumbling underneath Elijah's hand, she turned her head slightly and gave him a pointed look to which he reluctantly let her go. She smoothed down her dress before turning to follow after her brother but not before turning back to Elena.

"He took the words right out of my mouth" she then looked at Stefan "If you care about your brother, tell him to watch his back" He gulped and nodded "Well I'm bored now and unlike some of us I actually care that my brother's upset, speaking of which yours is still lying on the floor where anyone can see him" The last part was directed towards the Mikaelson siblings.

A couple minutes after she left Elijah quickly set to work to try and bring everything under wraps again and after asking Finn to take Kol upstairs all of the Originals departed and so did Elena and Stefan.

Elena arrived home to find her siblings on the on the bench in front of their house, Jeremy was asleep with his head resting on Roxanne's lap as she continued to run her finger through his hair. When her eyes rested on Elena they hardened before flittering back down to Jeremy's sleeping form.

"Say something" Elena's voice pleaded and cracked

"What do you want me to say, Elena? That I'm disappointed, angry? You don't need me to tell you that. You've broken him"

Elena looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks but she said nothing, she couldn't.

"I don't know what the hell happened whilst I was gone, but the girl standing in front of me right now is not my sister, in fact I don't know who the fuck she is. Because the Elena I knew would've never hurt her friends and family over a guy. She wouldn't have risked her baby brother's safety over a little bit of attention." She closed her eyes to stop the sting of tears "I mean God, Elena, what would you have done if Jeremy didn't have that ring to bring him back? If Damon had of actually killed him?"

Elena didn't answer, she hadn't even thought of the possibility.

Roxanne wasn't done though "Would you have covered up his death like Jenna? Would you treat Damon any differently? Huh, would you?" She scoffed "What would you have told me happened to him? Tried to pin it on someone else? because you know that if he had of died, if Damon had of killed him, I would've blamed you. I would've hunted both of those brother's down and I would've killed them but you, I would never forgive you if Jeremy had died"

Elena was a sobbing mess by now, everything her big sister was saying had hit her like a sledge hammer and it hurt, it hurt so much especially considering the fact that Elena didn't once think of the repercussions' of her and the Salvatore's actions. Even just then, walking home with Stefan, she had forgotten everything her siblings had said to her before leaving the ball, just because of hers and Stefan's mini confessions.

Roxanne sighed at the sight of her sister, crumpled on the ground at the foot of the steps before gently waking Jeremy up to move inside. He moaned and mumbled sleepily before stumbling into the Gilbert house. Roxanne looked back at Elena before saying one last thing.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Elena."

~8~

Esther watched as Elijah left her in the study with sad eyes before Finn came in and closed the door.

"Are you alright to speak freely?" he inquired

Esther glanced towards the bowl sitting on the table with the sage inside "Yes, the sage still burns"

She sat back down and began writing on an old looking parchment.

Finn noticed his mother's deflated attitude and felt panic bubble away deep inside himself "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

She straightened slightly and sighed "Oh course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral"

He rested a hand on her shoulder "You're doing the right thing, mother"

"You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one."

"I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die"

He holds his hand out towards Esther as she picks up a knife "Then we must complete the link" Finn's blood drips onto the parchment as Esther begins the chant.

Finn watches the blood, waiting for something to happen however, nothing does. Even as Esther finishes the incantation, the blood refuses to move causing them both to frown.

"Something's wrong" She murmured

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Finn's eyes widen, panicked at the fact that their plan was not working. "I thought this was going to link us, why has nothing happened?"

"I do not know, Finn. But someone must have interfered somehow"

~8~

Elijah waited until he heard the doppelganger fall asleep before approaching the Gilbert home. His hands tucked in his pockets as he walked up the steps however before he could knock on the door, it opened revealing the girl who once again took his breath away. Dressed in a simple pair of grey jogging bottom, brown slipper boots and a black sports bra, Elijah closed his eyes to once again try and control the impulse to take her.

"I had a feeling you'd come here" Her voice sounded uncharacteristically soft.

He opened his eyes and saw her tilt her head with a small smile and folded arms which did nothing to sedate his libido. Elijah cleared his throat "I wanted to talk about tonight"

"And here I thought you came here to have wild sex" Her eyes glinted with mischief as Elijah struggled to keep his eyes from popping out of his head and catching his breath. Her laughter was like music to his ears.

"Oh relax Mr Armani, it was a joke…that is, unless you want to" She wriggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

Elijah couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of his lips at the vixen in front of him. What he wouldn't give to actually give into the primal side of him that hungered for her, and here she was teasing him not only with her words but unknowingly with her actions as well. However, he couldn't afford to be too distracted from his reasons for visiting her tonight.

"You warned my family and I not do drink the champagne" Elijah cleared his throat and prompted her.

Roxanne sighed and took a step back, it was unclear to her when exactly she'd stepped closer to the suited Original "spoil sport" She looked up at him before continuing "Yeah…you didn't, did you?"

Elijah felt warmth wash over him at the concern Roxanne was showing for him, he left a small soft smile cross his lips "No, we had a silent agreement. None of us drunk it"

Roxanne let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding "Good. That's good"

A silence settled over the two, not an uncomfortable silence by any means, it was a silence that both parties appreciated and savoured. Roxanne bit her lip and glanced over to the bench she was sat on earlier before nodding her head in its direction for Elijah to follow her. neither of them knew how to break the silence, or even if they actually wanted to, neither one wanted to ruin the moment with one another.

That is until Elijah cleared his throat before uttering one word "Why?"

"Why what? You're gonna have to be specific there 'Lijah" she chuckled slightly before giving Elijah the answers he wanted.

"I overheard your mother telling my sister that she planned on killing you all. I completely called it on her being creepy" Elijah shot her an alarmed look "Oh don't give me that look…deep down you knew or at least suspected that she was up to no good" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

Elijah just sighed in defeat and hurt "I didn't want to believe it…"

"Well who would? No sane mother would want to kill her children" She scoffed

"What does your sister have to do with my mother's plan?" He inquired

Roxanne blew a raspberry with her lips before shrugging "Something about her doppelganger blood helping with the spell, hell if I know"

The two sat in silence once again, both lost in their thoughts before Elijah asked the question that had been playing on his mind a majority of the night "Why did you tell me?" he waited for a response however, Roxanne just looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers

"Honestly…I haven't got a clue." She took a breath before looking him in the eye "I don't agree with my sister, hell I'm not sure I actually know her anymore, but what I do know is that, for some strange reason in my gut, I can't let you die"

Neither one realised how close they had gotten until the felt their foreheads come into contact with each other however neither of them moved away either. They sat in that position for what seemed like an eternity, both with soft smiles. Elijah's eyes couldn't help but flicker down towards her lips more than once before he slowly inched closer and closer, closing the already small gap between the two of them. Roxanne couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering shut as his face crept nearer. The anticipation they both felt in that moment dissipated just as their lips were about to touch, when they heard the door open.

 **TADA! Whatcha think!? Don't hate me…I couldn't resist. I loved the reviews from the last chapter, I'm still responding to them or at least trying to. But tell me what you think of this one? Good? Bad? Absolutely shocking? What did you think of the little argument between the Gilberts? Or the Elijah/Roxanne moment?**

 **Can anyone think of a ship name?**


	10. Chapter 9- Never Cock Block Your Sister

**Chapter 9- Never cock block your older sister**

 **Disclaimer is the same as every other chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I seriously love reading everything you say. And another thank you to everyone who suggested some ship names for Roxanne and Elijah…at the end of this chapter will be a list of those suggestions.**

Jeremy didn't know what to expect when he opened the front door, looking for his oldest sister, but seeing her in kissing distance with the oldest Mikaelson certainly didn't come close. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about the compromising position he'd just caught her in however, what he did know he felt was protective.

Elijah couldn't stop the disappointment from welling up inside him, he'd been so close to tasting his obsession, that's why he didn't move away when the door opened. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed in resignation and tried to resist the urge to rip the head off of whoever opened the door, that is until he realised it was the youngest Gilbert. Elijah knew that he would win no favours if he harmed her brother, he'd witnessed how close the two were and didn't want to risk her wrath.

Jeremy leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and one of Roxanne's dangerous smirks "Am I interrupting something?"

The question was rhetorical and neither Elijah nor Jeremy wanted an answer however that didn't stop them from both hearing Roxanne mumbling under her breath "Cock block" before she spoke up louder

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Roxanne still hadn't moved from her earlier position and instead just looked over Elijah's shoulder to glare at her brother, sure she loved him to pieces but just not right now.

"No why? Want to be alone to play some nookie with Elijah" His smirk widens as Elijah stiffens

"You bitch" Roxanne couldn't help but sneer although part of her felt more than proud at her brother's guts, any other time she'd probably give him a high five; when his sass wasn't directed at her that is.

A few seconds later Jeremy decided to leave but not before having the last say "Don't forget to wear protection"

Elijah shot up out of his seat at vampire speed whilst Roxanne took of her boot at hurled it at her brother, calling him every name she could think of. Jeremy dodged out of the way just in time before her boot could smack him in the face, he slammed the door, sniggering before practically skipping back upstairs, laughing as his went.

"I'm gonna smother that little bitch in his sleep, I swear" She muttered, taking a deep breath before turning to the Original

No one spoke for a long time until Elijah broke the silence, a thoughtful half smile on his lips "It's remarkable how alike you two are"

"Oh yep, he's my pride and joy" Roxanne joked

They shared a chuckle at that.

"It's surprising, I don't recall seeing him act that way in our past encounters"

"Let me guess…he was quiet and serious and more of a background character that nobody really paid attention to" She scoffed, slightly bitter "Yeah…blame Elena for that…I do"

"How so?"

She took a deep breath before starting "Growing up, Elena was always our parent's favourite, not that either of us really cared because it meant that we relied on each other, it's how we got close. but then Elena got used to it and became over bearing, controlling, you get the gist" She trailed off smirking slightly "But unlike me, who didn't bow down to her every whim and demand, Jer retreated within himself, he became rebellious and withdrawn which just got Elena on his back more" Roxanne shook her head, looking out beyond the porch and smiled, almost wistfully.

"He never changed the way he acted around me though. Unlike our sister I haven't and will never berate him for how he acts…he can be himself around me" she suddenly turned sharply towards "But don't think for one moment that I don't love Elena as well, I do. I mean she may be a bit of bitch, admittedly, she's become a bigger more self-centred bitch but she's still my sister and I do love her" Trailing off she adds jokily "…just in small doses and not all at once"

Never before in all of his entire years had Elijah ever looked at someone with such admiration and affection, like the way he was looking at Roxanne. Although he couldn't stop the slight tinge of envy and jealousy at her views and belief in her siblings. This girl had seemingly manged to perfect what he had not in over a thousand years…being an older sibling.

Roxanne looked slightly embarrassed when she noticed the look in Elijah's eyes. Her lips twitched "Sorry, got a bit carried away"

"Don't apologise" He stepped closer, a small smile tugging at his lips

Roxanne yet out a short breathless laugh "Well this conversation is becoming a little too serious and sincere for me so I'm going back inside, to do some serious plotting against my brother" Elijah nodding, disappointed "And you have some serious family drama of your own" She gave him a pointed look

"Yes and for that I must thank you for informing me of my mother's plans" Elijah shuffled his hands in his pockets "I will need to talk to my siblings about this, immediately"

"Don't mention it, seriously don't." At his question gaze she continued "I really don't think I can stand listening to Elena whine if she finds out about my involvement tonight…I'll most likely go mad"

They both shared a laugh at that "No but on a serious note, if you need any help dealing with your crazy ass mother, you know where to find me" Roxanne gave Elijah a gentle grin and slightly squeezed his arm before walking back inside her house

"Night 'Lijah"

"Goodnight Roxanne"

Elijah continued to stare at the door even after it had closed and been locked, for five minutes he stood there listening as Roxanne made her way upstairs, he couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to her muttering to herself about different ways to get back at Jeremy. Roxanne definitely had a creative imagination that was certain, so much so that Elijah actually felt pity for the youngest Gilbert for a split second before he heard her mutter something along the lines of _'buying an octopus and flooding his room'_ …

Yes, he thought with a chuckle, she truly was something else entirely. Before slowly walking down the stairs and speeding home, but not before stealing one last glance in Roxanne's heartbeats direction.

~8~

Roxanne stretched out like a feline sporting a Cheshire grin when she heard a shrill scream coming from across the hall.

"ROXANNE!"

Followed by another scream. Rolling off of the bed, she rushed out of her room trying to contain her glee when she saw her brother stumble out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist, slightly hunched over and glaring in her direction

"What did you do!?"

Any self-control Roxanne had gain completely want out the window when she laid eyes on her brother, she doubled over laughing with tears in her eyes clutching her stomach as she took in her handy work.

His skin was covered in multiple different colours shapes and letters; his nails were currently supporting some pretty impressively long false pink tips. Her eyes made their way up to his face which caused her to lose control once again… his expression was far from impressed as he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips making the sharpie marker harry potter glasses, moustache and beard stand out so much more. The two rectangle pieces of paper stuck on his side burns crinkled as he clenched his jaw.

"What the fuck Roxanne!" He bellowed

"Can't...Breathe" She whizzed out, still laughing

"What's going on here?" Elena's voice carried its way up the stairs, she'd just got home from the Salvatore house after telling them about Esther's plan to kill her children when she heard laughter and angry growls and hurried upstairs. She was not at all prepared for the sight before her.

"What do you thinks going on!" the youngest Gilbert hissed

"Roxanne…" Elena began to scold

"Don't 'Roxanne' me. It's a masterpiece! Just look at it" Waving her hands in Jeremy's direction "Sorry Jer-bear…but you had it coming" She laughed again, wiping underneath her eyes

"I didn't think you'd do this!" He gestured towards himself. And it's the truth, Jeremy truly didn't think she'd do anything this extreme.

"Hey, I'm extremely proud of that" She also gestured to Jeremy "took me a majority of the night…speaking of which coffee time" She clapped her hands and skipped down to the kitchen

Both Elena and Jeremy were left gaping after their, quite scarily, happy older sister before marching after her.

"Roxy" the youngest Gilbert whined, extending the y

"Jeremy" the eldest Gilbert mimicked, pouring herself a cup of coffee

"What did you do? It won't come off!" He pouted

"That's the point dear brother"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"…Shut up"

Roxanne just laughed before turning her attention towards her sister, who was currently looking like a kicked puppy.

"What's with the sourpuss?"

"Damon slept with Rebekah" She blurted out, bitterly and more than hurt

Roxanne just blinked and furrowed her brow "So?"

"He slept with her, Rox. The enemy!" Elena stressed to her sister with tears in her eyes

"Uh huh" She nodded in understanding "So are you upset that he slept with her or that he slept with someone who wasn't you?"

Jeremy's eyebrows shot up at Roxanne complete bluntness as Elena spluttered, trying to deny her older sister's statement but stopped when she noticed her sister's knowing expression, she could never hide anything from Roxanne

"That's what I thought" Roxanne smiled softly "How about we go to the Grill, take your mind off things"

Elena hesitated, Caroline and Bonnie were supposed to come over to practice the sage spell Esther had done the night before, but she couldn't tell Roxanne that.

"Common…we can watch people's reactions to our dear brother here" Roxanne grinned at his offended 'Oi' as she walked passed him to go get dressed but not before she patted his cheek and not so gently ripped before waxing strips off of his side burns causing Jeremy to howl in pain and chase after her as she ran upstairs, laughing as she went.

~8~

The Mikaelson mansion was quiet and, in Kol's opinion, boring. Finn and Esther had not been seen all day, too busy trying to figure out why the linking didn't work; Elijah was in the study gathering evidence of their mother's crime whilst Klaus was once again busy sketching, yet another portrait of Caroline and Kol was seriously contemplating going on a killing spree, just to liven things up around the place. Rebekah's entrance broke Kol out of his thoughts and caused a mischievous grin to appear as he practically ran to meet her by the front door.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl" his grin widens as Rebekah's eyes narrow

"Get out of my way Kol" She pushed past him trying to head upstairs to have a shower,

She saw Klaus grin from ear to ear out of the corner of her eye "Don't start, Nik"

Klaus didn't lose his grin and continued to sketch "I didn't say anything"

Kol huffed and declared, rather dramatically "I'm bored. Our mother's trying to kill us, our sister's a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment"

Elijah chose that moment to make an appearance, his lips in a firm line with hard eyes as he held the burnt sage out for other three Originals to see. Rebekah and Kol turned to give their brother their full attention, even Klaus stopped drawing and joined the rest of his siblings.

"Burnt sage?" the question came from Rebekah

"She was doing a privacy spell" Elijah nodded in conformation

"That doesn't prove anything, you know she fancies such things"

"I don't trust Finn and neither does Roxanne" He shook his head "You know he hates what we are"

Kol was almost bouncing, excitedly at the mention of the oldest Gilbert but he was not the only one, both Rebekah and Klaus straightened up at her name "Ah yes, how is my favourite, feisty little human?"

However, Elijah didn't answer, instead he glanced around the mansion before stating "Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere" At his siblings confused looks he added "I do not trust these walls"

The truth and hidden meaning behind Elijah's words hit the other three siblings at the same time, they truly could trust anyone besides one another. The realisation that their mother was in deed trying to kill them hurt more than any of them would care to admit.

Elijah headed towards the door "Come"

"Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date" Klaus aimed at his youngest brother before following Elijah's lead.

Kol snickered before he quickly left as well, dodging out of the way as Rebekah's heel soared towards him. She yelled profanities as she too followed her brothers

~8~

Roxanne was on the verge of dying by the time she and her siblings made it to the Grill. Jeremy was grumbling under his breath as he pulled his hoodie further down, hoping to keep his sister's masterpiece hidden as much as possible. Elena was pulling up the rear struggling between joining her sister in laughing at their brother or scolding Roxanne for embarrassing them, not that Roxanne would actually listen to her.

Elena noticed Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Stefan conversing in their usual corner booth whilst Damon sat with Alaric at the bar and excused herself to go and speak with them. Roxanne just waved her off knowing it would happen then she and Jeremy both made their way to a booth on the opposite side of the Grill.

"Oh common, you can't stay mad at me forever" She chuckled as yet another person did a double take with her brother. He just glared at her from across the table "You know you'd be laughing if the roles were reversed"

"Not the point" He pouted

"That's totally the point, don't worry I'll help you remove it all later" She said with a grin

Jeremy shook his head and decided to change topic "Why'd you drag us here for 'family time' and then let Elena go off with that lot?" he used his fingers as quotation marks when he mentioned 'family time'.

"Because our sister has become a devious little slut and I need to keep an eye on her" Was her blunt response

"Has anyone ever told you, you have such a way with words" Came Jeremy sarcastic retort

Roxanne narrowed her eyes, playfully "You know what I mean…notice how you didn't contradict my statement though" She grinned with triumph when Jeremy didn't respond.

Just then a waitress came over for their order, halting any further conversation between the two. "What can I get for you?" she was chewing rather obnoxiously with a bored expression, her head with tilted to the side as she looked towards Roxanne first then Jeremy.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" The question was said with disgust, curiosity and laughter; which seriously pissed Roxanne off.

Jeremy looked down in anger and embarrassment as the waitress laughed causing Roxanne to glare and become ridged in her seat. The waitress, who's name tag read 'Dawn', continued to laugh at Jeremy's expense, attracting the attention of quite a few patrons including the Scooby gang and the Mikaelson's.

"That's it" Roxanne mumbled under her breath as she saw her brother shuffle down lower in the booth, guilt pulsed through her before turning into rage, rage at herself and this stupid cow in front of her. She gritted her teeth before shooting up and slamming her hands down on the table, the bang echoed through the room.

Dawn's laughter cut off as she took in the furious expression on the girl in front of her, fear bubbled up inside her as her eyes want wide and her mouth dropped open. She'd heard stories of Roxanne Gilbert's rage, especially when her family was involved.

"Got something you want to say to him?" Roxanne was seething

Dawn shook her head rapidly from side to side

"No? Then what were you laughing at?" She mocked with barely concealed venom

"N-n-nothing" She stuttered, trembling from head to toe

"Roxy" Jeremy's voice broke through her red haze

"No Jeremy she's wants to laugh at what I did to your face, how about I do something to her face that people will laugh at, but it won't be so easily fixed" She took on a light yet dark threatening tone and a mocking thoughtful expression and pursed lips

The Mikaelson's couldn't contain their awe and surprise at the scene they were witnessing. Elijah was having an exceptionally hard time hiding his desire, seeing Roxanne looking as beautifully dangerous as the waitress practically cowered in front of her was like seeing a goddess's wraith. Even the weather outside was effected by Roxanne's rage, the once clear sunny sky was now dark with grey clouds, for a split second thunder rumbled and lightening flashed, she truly was a force to be reckoned with.

"Roxy, calm down…please" The youngest Gilbert pleaded

Roxanne looked down at possibly the only person she'd truly go to hell and back for and noticed the fear in his eyes. It was like a weight had suddenly plummeted in her stomach, her rage had faded completely and now the guilt she had felt before came back ten times more.

Jeremy noticed the change in his sister and quickly crawled over the table and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Jer-Bear" She muttered over and over again into his chest, he pressed his lips to the crown of her head, soothing and reassuring her all the while.

Elena had seen everything that had happened and was about to make her way over to her siblings however, both Salvatore's held her back. The fear they felt for the oldest Gilbert tripled in the last couple minutes.

Several more moment's passed before everything once again went back to normal, apart from looks Elena and her group kept shooting in her siblings' direction and the Mikaelson's who were still watching the oldest and youngest Gilbert's with hawk like focus.

Roxanne was currently scrubbing her handy work off of Jeremy's face, apologising every time he'd wince. But that didn't stop him from chuckling, making her frown.

"What?"

"You feel guilty" He grinned smugly

Roxanne gapped "I do not"

"Yes, yes you do"

"No I don't" She argued

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Roxanne growled and pouted like a perpetual child as Jeremy grinned with glee and laughed at her expense.

"It's ok Rox. I forgive you"

"…Jackass"

Truth was, Jeremy was right. Roxanne did feel guilty and when she felt guilty she lashed out or tried to fix it. Jeremy knew that if there was one emotion she hated feeling, it was guilt. He smiled sincerely

"It's ok, you did nothing wrong"

"Then why do I feel awful?"

"Because you care" He simply said

Roxanne turned her head away from him and squeezed her eyes shut before whispering "You were scared of me"

Jeremy's face fell at the look on his favourite sister's face. Her voice sounded so broken that it cut him deeply. "NO! No I wasn't" Jeremy shook his head frantically

"Yes you were…I scared you" She smiled brokenly with tears glistening in her eyes, she felt so ashamed and disgusted with herself.

Roxanne stood up before he could respond "Maybe I shouldn't have come back" Was the last thing she said before rushing out of the Grill.

Her heels clicking against the tiled floor was the only thing Jeremy could hear as he sat in stunned silence. Never in his life had he ever seen Roxy look so broken, she was always strong, it scared him, seeing her like that was just wrong in so many ways.

Her last words kept ringing in his mind 'Maybe I shouldn't have come back', ice cold terror shot through him. No, he couldn't lose her again. not when he'd just got her back. Jeremy didn't think he'd survive losing the one person he considered his rock, he just couldn't.

A few tables up the Mikaelson's had heard every word said between the two siblings and they couldn't help but have similar thoughts as the boy Gilbert. Roxanne couldn't leave; they wouldn't let her.

 **Poor Roxy** **Kind of hating myself for that. But I wanted to show how much Roxanne loves her family and that she's not always strong…The next chapter will be better- I hope. What does everyone think of her little blow up? The weather? Looks like the originals have really taken a liking to our girl huh? Tell me what you think… any suggestions.**

 **As for ship names so far we've got Elanne, Roxah, Rijah, Elijanne, Roxijah, Relijah Elixanne… Any others?**


	11. Chapter 10- Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 10 Calm before the storm**

Roxanne didn't have a destination in mind when she walked out of the Grill, she was feeling too overwhelmed with both her thoughts and emotions. Her body was on autopilot as she tried to sort out her thoughts. How could she lose her temper like that? How could she make her brother a laughing stock? God she felt like the worst sister imaginable right now, no, she felt like Elena; even after everything she'd said to Elijah the last night, her actions today just completely contradicted everything she said. Roxanne couldn't help but replay the look of fear in Jeremy's eyes and it felt like a knife to the gut every time she did. She felt like a monster.

God, how she hated being over-emotional. Roxanne bitterly thought whilst wiping under her eyes before looking around to see where she was.

The Falls.

The Falls was Roxanne's go to place. Whether she was happy, upset, angry or just bored, The Falls is where she went. An involuntary small genuine smile appeared on her face as a million memories flittered across her mind, from the time she discovered this place after having a fight with her parents when she was eight, to the time she went skinny dipping or the time she wanted to be a mermaid and spent a whole week in the water, she chuckled at the memory, remembering how scared and worried her parents were when she had finally gone home, the sheriff and a handful of deputies were sat on the sofa with her mother as her father paced completely out of his mind. Elena and Jeremy were sat on the stairs crying when the front door opened and Roxanne stomped in rather disheartened about the fact that she didn't have a tail. Her parents had rushed her, holding her so tight she thought she'd die. She was nine at the time and completely oblivious to the situation she'd caused.

The last time Roxanne had been to The Falls was the day she left, it was the only place she'd said goodbye to.

Her head tilted to the side as she glanced down at the water below before she slipped off her nude pumps and her royal blue spaghetti strapped top and shimmied out of her white skinny jeans. Standing there in just her white Victoria Secret matching underwear set, Roxanne swung her legs over the wooden bannister beam so that she was sitting on the ledge before taking a shuddering breath and falling.

~8~

Jeremy approached the Mikaelson table with urgency and frantic eyes "I need your help" He looked directly at Elijah, ignoring the other Originals.

"And what, pray tell, do you need our help for?" Klaus was the one who answered the youngest Gilbert

"I know you heard everything just then" Jeremy said now looking at all of them

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can tell you care for my sister and for some reason she seems to like you as well, so I need your help finding her before she does something stupid" His eyes pleaded with Elijah's "I can't lose her again, Elijah"

"Now why would we want to help?" Kol decided to insert his input

"No a better question would be; why are you coming to us when the doppelganger and her precious Salvatore's are just across the room?" Klaus added, smirking

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair, aggravated beyond belief, he needed to find Roxanne right now. "Because they won't care about finding her, the only thing they seem to care about lately is killing you." He threw a glare in Klaus's direction before adding "Roxy didn't have to help you, she didn't have to go out of her way and tell you what your mother was planning but she did…and I can see that she's clearly made a lasting impression on all of you."

The Mikaelson's exchanged glances, silently communicating. They knew they'd help the Gilbert boy find Roxanne but what they couldn't understand is why he was so panicked over finding her, it was almost as though he was afraid something would happen to the girl.

Just outside a storm sat brewing, the sky was slowly getting darker and darker, there wasn't a sunbeam in sight. The clouds clashed; thunder rung out at deafening volume, the wind picked up and howled almost seeming angry. But none of this stopped the Mikaelson's and Jeremy from making their way across town on the hunt for the eldest Gilbert.

~8~

Roxanne stared up at the velvet blue sky, a serene smile graced her face as she gazed at the stars that littered it, the sun had set long ago; not that Roxanne paid attention to or cared about. She closed her eyes and let the water sway her ever so softly, her arms swished the water around her as she floated…words could not describe how amazing she felt just lying there without a care in the world; to Roxanne, it felt as though all of her thoughts, troubles and emotions just drifted away with the water

The sound of rustling brought Roxanne out of her moment of bliss however, she refused to move a muscle, not even when she heard multiple footsteps moving in her direction.

"Roxy!" Her brother's voice broke through the mellowness of the night, startling many nocturnal creatures in the woods.

"Roxy?!" Jeremy sounded more relieved this time and a lot closer than before but still Roxanne refused to acknowledge anything

"Oh my God. Is she dead!? Is she dead!" and he was back to panicking

"She's not dead, idiot" Came the female Originals snarky response

Roxanne grinned but still didn't respond as she listened to the bickering of her brother and Rebekah.

"Well then what the hell is she doing?"

"You're her brother, you tell us" Kol quipped in

Her grinned widened at the sound of the other Original, if Kol and Rebekah were with Jeremy than that meant that Klaus and Elijah were as well…

"Yeah well you're his brother; can you tell me why he's a complete psycho!?" Sassed Jeremy

Before any of the Mikaelson's could retort, or in the hybrid's case- threaten to remove some vital organs, Roxanne interrupted them. "Is that your indirect way of calling me a psycho Jer-bear?" Her voice was filled with laughter and when all five of them whipped their heads in her direction she still hadn't moved, not even her eyes were open.

Elijah was in a state of awe as he continued to gaze Roxanne. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her beauty. The moonlight illuminated her figure floating on the water making her look so mystical and majestic that Elijah felt almost unworthy to be in her presence, the water rippled around her body as though she was a part of it, like a goddess of the sea, and Elijah was transfixed by the gentle motions of Roxanne's hands as they glided through the water.

Elijah wasn't the only one who had suddenly lost the ability to speak; his siblings couldn't either which was a first. Each and every one of them watched the girl in the water, although for very different reasons; Rebekah couldn't help but be jealous of the eldest gilbert and how graceful and elegant she looked right now, Kol watched in interest with hunger and Klaus watched in fascination trying to figure out exactly what she was…clearly she was something more than human.

"No?" The youngest Gilbert's unsure answer snapped the Mikaelson's out of their trance

Roxanne just laughed before quickly disappearing under the water, everyone whipped around trying to find the brunette troublemaker but the water was just as silent and calm as it had been all night.

"BOO!"

Jeremy screamed and jumped backwards almost tumbling into Rebekah who also couldn't contain her shock and stumbled slightly, the three Original brothers however took on a more defensive position. Slightly crouched on high alert looking towards the water in the direction the sound came from only to come face to face with a laughing Roxanne.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't resist" She said still chuckling whilst swimming further into the water, sinking lower and lower until only her head was showing.

The youngest Gilbert glared fiercely at the girl in the water, clutching his chest trying to slow his heart rate down "Jesus Rox! What the hell was that for?!" He demanded

Jeremy's tune didn't faze Roxanne who grinned like the cat who got the canary "It was too tempting" this time the mischievous Mikaelson couldn't help but join in with her laughter, oh Roxanne Gilbert was soon to be Kol best friend and when that happened the world wouldn't know what hit them.

"Well this was a colossal waste of my time" Rebekah sniffed bringing everyone, who was in the search party, back to the reason they were traipsing through the woods, at night in the first place.

Jeremy looked at his sister with sad soft eyes "Why'd you take off like that Rox?" He looked down before adding almost inaudibly "I thought you were going to leave again"

She stopped soaking in the moonlight at that "Oh Jer-bear…I just needed some alone time after all that" She gestured with her hands "My emotions went a little haywire earlier"

"You've been gone for nearly eight hours though"

"Really?" Roxanne seemed shocked "Huh, didn't feel like that long"

Elijah decided finally speak "Have you been here the entire time?"

Roxanne hummed with a childlike grin "This has always been my go to place…guess I lost track of time huh?"

Klaus also finally spoke up "Maybe it's time you got out of the water love"

Roxanne didn't answer, instead she just swam over to them until the water was shallow enough to stand up then she slowly climbed out, not caring in the slightest that she was practically naked in front of not only her brother but also four essential strangers. The moment Roxanne stood up completely unobscured by the depths of the lake, three things happened.

Firstly, Jeremy quickly spun around, facing the woods, groaning in disgust.

Next, all three Mikaelson brothers quickly tried to get a rein on their growing lust and hunger however they were quite unsuccessful.

And lastly, Rebekah burst out laughing at both her brother's expressions and the reaction of the brother, of the girl in question.

Roxanne stood there completely unfazed by their reactions as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Roxanne where are your clothes!?" Jeremy bellowed, absolutely mortified at the sight of his older sister in her underwear

"Up on the bridge" She nodded her head in the direction

"What are they doing up there?"

"…" Roxanne didn't answer she just gave him a pointed look

"You didn't, tell me you didn't…YOU JUMPED!" Jeremy's protective instincts were off the charts right now, he may have been her younger brother but that didn't stop him from acting like her older brother.

"Technically there was no jumping involved….it was more alone the lines of scooting off of the edge" she trailed off before adding "If that makes any sense" she looked thoughtful for a moment

"I suppose you could say I fell…"

"Roxy"

"But falling sounds so accidental"

"Roxy"

"I mean it's not the first time I've jumped off of the bridge anyway"

"Roxanne!"

"What?"

"Can you just get dressed?" Jeremy sounded so exasperated and exhausted

Roxanne pursed her lips and looked up at the bridge, frowning at the distance, before shrugging "I can't be bothered to walk all the way up there"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'm not walking all the way up there just for some clothes"

"…We've got to walk through town to get home"

"And your point is?" Jeremy opened his mouth to state the obvious but Roxanne continued "The people of this town have seen me in far worse conditions"

"How the hell are you the oldest?"

Roxanne just grinned in response before strolling off a head of the others in the direction of the town. Jeremy shook his head with a small chuckle and moved to take his hoodie off to give to her however, when he looked up Elijah beat him to the punch and was currently draping his suit jacket over her shoulders.

Roxanne pouted "Now you're just ruining my fun" before once again walking ahead of them

"I knew I liked her for a reason" Kol spoke up once she was out of earshot, in response Klaus smacked him upside the head before chuckling and following after the strange alluring older Gilbert.

"Wanker" Kol mumbled under his breath, his eyes turned into slits as he watched his half-brother walk away.

Part of Jeremy was in a state of shock at seeing the first family of vampires acting so…normal and human like. It truly shook him to the core that a month ago, hell even only a couple of days ago, Jeremy wanted them dead. Understandably yes because Klaus did kill his sister and his aunt but Elena came back and it was Klaus, not Kol or Rebekah or Finn, not even Elijah was to blame for what happened, so why did everyone want them dead? Why had it become so natural to want to kill?

Jeremy's realisation made him shiver in disgust at himself, why the hell hadn't he realised all of this before? He looked ahead to see Roxanne laughing and joking with all the Originals, even Klaus, and he couldn't help but feel ashamed…he was no better than Klaus, none of them were.

Roxanne looked back as though sensing her brother's internal conflict "Jer-bear?"

Klaus's snort soon turned into a pained groan when Roxanne's swinging arm hit him below the belt causing him to fall on the ground in a heap and his siblings to laugh. However, neither Gilbert paid attention to this as Roxanne quickly rushed to her brother's side after seeing such devastation on his face.

"Hey Jer-bear what's wrong?" She frowned in concern as she stood directly in front of him, grabbing his arms.

Jeremy voice was just a broken whisper "What have we become?"

As always, Roxanne seemed to realise exactly what was going through the youngest Gilberts mind and quickly pulled him into a hug, muttering soothing words whilst slowly rubbing comforting circles on his back. The Mikaelson's watched on in silence and slight jealousy at how natural the brother and sister relationship was.

Klaus felt a ping of shame pass through him as he witnessed the looks of envy and longing on his only sister's face, deep down he knew it was partly his fault Rebekah felt so alone and had so many abandonment issues.

"Let's go home" Roxanne's voice broke through the silence that had fallen over everyone "I'll even promise not to streak through the town tonight" this provoked a laugh from Jeremy and the Originals, except Elijah who just smiled fondly at the brazen Gilbert.

~8~

Esther and Finn had spent the day searching for a reason as to why her linking spell the night before hadn't worked. None of the witch spirits on the other side would give her an answer which frustrated and confused the duo completely, they just couldn't understand. That's how they ended up on the doppelganger's door step later that night.

"Hello Elena, mind if we come in?" Esther greeted when Elena opened the door

Elena gazed flickered nervously towards a stoic Finn before moving back to Esther.

"My son will not harm you" Esther tried to reassure the doppelganger not knowing the actual reason behind her nervousness was the fact that neither of her siblings were home yet.

Elena nodded and stepped aside before uttering a verbal "come in" to the oldest Mikaelson. When the two stepped through the threshold Elena quickly scanned the street outside before closing the door, completely unaware that not only were her brother and sister almost home but so were the other Originals.

 **Sorry the update was late but I'm going on holiday Wednesday and everything's been hectic and bla! So unfortunately there won't be another update for about two weeks but I promise to make it up to everyone with an extra-long, extra cray cray chapter for the next one…**

 **But tell me what you think of this one? Like it? Hate it?**

 **I will admit shit is going to be hitting the fan when Roxanne finally meets Esther face to face…It's gonna be big! Don't forget to review I love hearing from you!**


	12. Chapter 11- Truths and Explosions

**Chapter 11- Truths and Explosions**

 **I love reading everyone's reviews, I'm always grinning like a fool afterwards :D**

 **I must admit I did enjoy writing this chapter- kick ass Roxy rocks!**

 **Disclaimer hasn't changed, I only own Foxy Roxy and the plot**

Elijah shook his head in astonishment as he witnessed the oldest Gilbert and his youngest brother link arms and skip down the street, whistling some unknown tune. The rest of the Mikaelson's stood in disbelief at the sight of probably the most unstable brother, minus Klaus.

"Who is this girl?" He whispered, in complete awe of the brunette beauty who was currently spinning in a circle with Kol.

"I have no idea, brother but I love her already" Rebekah managed to get out as she tried to steady the hand that was recording the little performance.

Klaus shook his head in fondness "She really is something isn't she? I don't believe any of us have ever seen this side of our brother"

"That's my sister for you" the remaining Mikaelson's turned to look at the Gilbert boy "She's the type of person that could turn a shark against its own nature"

Klaus let out a scoff at that, finding the very idea extremely hard to believe but he just received a pointed look from the youngest Gilbert

"Is it really that hard to believe?" he gestured around him before waving his hand in the giggling duos direction "When was the last time any of you came to help someone you barely knew, when it didn't personally benefit you? Especially someone who is related to the people who tried to kill you?"

Klaus was left speechless as he watched the Gilbert boy walk up to where his sister and Kol were currently locked in a thumb war with one another as they continued to try to walk.

~8~

"Why are you here?" Elena continued to look around nervously, almost as though she expected Roxanne and Jeremy to suddenly pop up.

Esther just smiled and gestured towards the living room "Maybe we should have a seat"

Elena nodded and began to lead to the way to the sofas but not before she sent one more look towards the front door, little did she know her paranoia was there for a very good reason.

She sat on the arm chair whilst Esther occupied the sofa and Finn stood on guard behind her. "The spell I informed you about last night was…blocked" Esther started the conversation looking extremely frustrated

"Wait so what does that mean exactly?" Elena frowned, she could feel anxiety creeping up.

Esther was quiet for a moment before she looked into the doppelganger's eyes and said the four words that caused white hot fear to settle in the girl "The spell didn't work."

"How is that possible; you're the original witch, most powerful witch alive" Elena was truly beginning to panic now "What are you going to do now?"

Esther and Finn shared a look "That's why we came to you, we need your help"

"My help, how am I supposed to help?"

However, before either Mikaelson could respond, they heard the Gilbert front door opened followed by Elena's siblings' laughter and a verbal 'come in' invitation. Elena shot up like a bullet realising that not only were her younger brother and older sister home but they'd brought company. Her heart was pounding when it finally registered who would need an invitation to enter their home, a quick glance in the Original witch's direction told Elena all that she needed to know…they were screwed.

~8~

Roxanne laughed until the point she couldn't stand which is why she was currently resting on the youngest Mikaelson's back as they walked down the street with the rest of his siblings and her brother.

"I'm hearing a lot of huffing and puffing for someone who supposedly has supernatural strength" Everyone's attention was drawn to Roxanne's nonchalant voice

No one could see the devious smile light up Kol's face "Well excuse me sweetheart, but I've been carrying you for quite a while now"

"If that's your way of calling me fat; I'm gonna kick your arse" Roxanne threatened right before she walloped him on the head, quite hard.

He winced at the pain in his head before trying to act innocent "No, no of course not"

"You lying little fuck"

Kol just sniggered in response which lead to Roxanne flicking his ear for the rest of the journey.

~8~

"Oh that's right, I forgot you couldn't enter" Roxanne teased

Elijah couldn't help but smile at how Roxanne acted with his siblings, so carefree and teasing…it had been a very long time since anyone had found out what his family was and still treated them normal. The youngest Gilbert had been right about his sister; she truly could change a shark or in this case a thousand-year-old original.

"I will wring your pretty little neck" Klaus growled out warningly

"Aw you think my neck is pretty" the girl in question cooed, tilting her head to the side "any who suit and tie fancy coming in?" She smirked deviously at Elijah, who in turn had to lower his head to hide the growing smirk as he made his way into the Gilbert home. She knew Elijah, in actual fact, didn't need a verbal invitation.

"Gilbert…" the hybrid growled once again

"Puppy…" she mimicked

Jeremy could be heard laughing from behind the threshold along with Rebekah and Kol who stood slightly behind a now pacing Klaus.

"How about you, blondie…come on in"

Her tongue was pressed against her teeth as she grinned widely at the remaining two Mikaelson's, who watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Your sister does realise she's playing with fire right?" Rebekah couldn't help but comment to the Gilbert brother as she walked through the door.

Jeremy just laughed and nodded his head "Yep"

Elijah however, stiffened when he noticed that they were not the only ones present inside the Gilbert home. He would recognise the heartbeat and aura of his so called mother anywhere as well as the sense of another original. Elijah quickly slipped over to Roxanne's side to whisper in her ear, taking complete notice of their closeness and take absolute pleasure when he noticed the way she shivered as he spoke "Invite them in, we're not alone…it seems that my mother and brother arrived before us"

Roxanne shot him a slightly alarmed look before turning towards Klaus and Kol, completely serious "Boys…why don't you come in"

The atmosphere did a complete one eighty, a heavy weight settled over the group. The oldest Gilbert turned and tried to walk further into the house to investigate however, Elijah blocked her path; his protective instincts reared up when he realised the woman he had started to have feelings for was in danger.

Kol was quick to follow his older brother's lead, wanting to protect his new best friend, especially when he noticed exactly what the danger was. Klaus and Rebekah soon comprehended the situation and they also wanted to protect the strange brunette. However, Roxanne couldn't care less as to what the Originals did, she was too busy worrying about her own siblings, if the suicidal Mikaelson and crazy mother were in her house then that meant Elena was here with them and there was no way on earth she was going to let them rope her sister into any more assassination attempts.

"Move" She commanded

Elijah just shook his head, his eyes pleading with hers "I can't let you"

"Oh don't be so dramatic... I'm just going to say hi" Roxanne didn't wait for a response as she pushed her way past the Mikaelson clan and headed towards the living room determination setting on her face.

Her jaw clenched at what she saw, Elena stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights whilst Esther slowly stood up with a slightly shocked frown before Finn quickly flashed in front of her like a body guard, clearly he noticed the hostile older Gilbert was not one to be taken lightly.

"You must be Roxanne, I've heard a lot about you" Esther plastered on a polite smile, one which Roxanne did not return.

"You must be the crazy bitch, whoops I mean witch, that's trying to kill her children" Roxanne flashed her a sarcastic brief smile before turning serious again "Now get the hell away from my sister"

Everyone was left flabbergasted the moment the words came out of the brunette's mouth; it was one thing to act that way with the Original siblings but for her to have the guts to speak to the Original witch was a completely different matter. This girl truly had no fear.

"I beg your pardon!?"

"You heard me, get the fuck away from my sister"

Esther felt her temper rise at the insolence of this child in front of her, how dare she speak to her like that! Who did she think she was! Nothing that's what! The witch had never wanted to hurt someone as much as she wanted to right now

Elijah and his siblings watched the scene in front of them unfold, nothing that something very big was about to happen. Finn was about to intervene but before he could move a muscle Klaus had flashed over to him, severely pissed off.

"You have no right-"

"I have every right! You think that you can suddenly wake up from a thousand-year nap and suddenly get to decide who lives or who dies, I don't think so"

"They are an abomination"

"You're the one that made them that way! And there is no way in hell am I going to let you drag Elena into your fucked up schemes"

"I needed her blood-"

"Bitch if you finish that sentence I will make you regret the day you crawled out of your coffin"

"The doppelganger gave her blood willingly"

"That's because sometimes Elena can be a dumb fuck…"

"Hey!"

"…But I'll bet you didn't tell her that by telling your children, she'd be killing all vampires including her precious Salvatore's, not to mention Caroline and Tyler as well!"

"How did you-"

"Know? Because I'm not stupid" Roxanne glared before explaining to the astonished party currently behind her "It's kind of obvious if you think about it, why would she come back just to kill five out of thousands of 'abominations', it all sort of clicked into place when I overheard what you told Elena 'if one goes, they all go' you weren't just talking about them…you were talking about all of them"

Esther stood there, mouth wide open, unable to speak. Whereas Elena decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind, including Finn's. "How would that work? It doesn't make sense"

Roxanne spun to look at everyone "Doesn't it?... am I the only smart one in the room?" She looked at Elijah "A thousand years and you can't figure it out?" a smug, teasing smile lit up her face.

"Think about it…" No one spoke "Ok then…think of it as trees, each one of you are the roots to different trees, from you vampires were made, where the people you turned, turned others and so on and so on, creating massive trees with each branch being another person turned…you with me so far"

"NO" Roxanne completely ignored Esther's urgent cry as they all nodded

"So what would happen to the tree if you killed the roots"

Everyone fell silent at Roxanne's words, Elena's face completely drained of all colour as white hot terror washed over her whilst the other were trying to absorb what they had just discovered.

"…If one goes, they all go. So if little miss creepy there had of linked you and the suicidal had of well killed himself…bye bye vampires" Roxanne suddenly grinned "God I feel like Sherlock"

All of a sudden mumbled chanting broke the heavy silence, they all turned to see Esther glaring at the oldest Gilbert, muttering some sort of spell.

"Bitch you better not be doing what I think you're doing" Roxanne took on an incredulous expression as she narrowed her eyes, a warm sensation filling her chest.

~8~

Elijah couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, part of him wanted to sweep Roxanne up in his arms and take her far away from here, someplace safe. Whereas the other part of him wanted to stay and watch what this wonderful, dangerous beauty was capable of.

"...there is absolutely no possible way she can be human" Klaus murmured with a smug grin

Elijah silently agreed with his brother's assessment as he took notice of the flickering lights and subtle breeze. All Mikaelson's took a deep breath when the sweet aroma of blood filled their senses, it wasn't like anything they had smelt before and that was saying something. Elijah's head shot over to Roxanne when he noticed slices begin to appear over her body, yet the woman never flinched or showed any pain, pride and worry filled his chest.

No one paid attention to the front door smashing open or the Salvatore's speeding over to Elena's side, along with the baby vamp and Bennett witch- who had felt the increase of magic and rushed over to the source.

"You're no match for me, girl" Esther's voice rung out before she held up a hand, palm out and began to once again chant.

Roxanne scoffed, planting her hands on her hips "I'm seeing where your sons get their arrogance from"

"Insolent-"

Esther never got the chance to finish her insult because Roxanne quickly rushed her and tackled the older witch to the floor, a crunch rung out as the brunette's fist connected with Esther's face. The Two Gilbert siblings winced and took a step back, knowing there was no stopping their older sister now that she's gotten started, the Mikaelson's watched in a state of shock as their mother, a powerful witch, was taken down by the doppelganger's older sister; Kol couldn't help but wish he had some popcorn for the show.

Damon and Stefan couldn't help but slightly adjust their stance so that Elena was standing in front of them, blocking them from the chaos ahead, whilst Caroline and Bonnie just watched, also knew not to even attempt to get involved.

~8~

Roxanne's hand wrapped tightly around Esther throat, white hot fury coursing through her veins as she continued to lift the witch up and smash her back on the ground. Her hands began to glow red "You have no idea who you're dealing with, absolutely no clue!"

Esther's eyes widened when she noticed the red glow, she quickly flung her hand out and magically pushed Roxanne across the room, where she crashed into the wall. Elijah shot to her side about to help her stand however, Roxanne had beat him to it and had quickly launched herself back at his mother.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" She bellowed, slamming Esther into the mirror above the fire place, shards of glass rained down on them, not that they were paying attention and that wasn't the only glass showering the room; what no one had noticed was that the storm from earlier that day had now returned with a vengeance and had smashed the living room window allowing the rain and wind to enter the house however, none of that halted Roxanne for blindly reaching for a long sharp piece as she straddled the Original witch.

~8~

"Stop her!"

The youngest Gilbert shouted over the storm, he didn't want to see his favourite sister become a murderer but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the scene, watching as the eldest Gilbert placed the shard against Esther's throat.

The suited Original was the first to react to the male Gilbert's cry, he zoomed over to the brunette currently straddling his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist, yanking her away before she could apply anymore pressure to the small incision on Esther's neck that had started to bleed.

"Let go of me!" Roxanne struggled against Elijah's hold, her bloodlust was nowhere near sedated. "I'm gonna kill the bitch!"

Holding a hand to apply pressure to her neck Esther hurriedly stood and vanished without a second thought causing Roxanne to let out a cry of rage as she continued to struggle. Everyone remaining watched the woman like she was a rabid beast, like she was well Klaus, apart from Kol who had at some point sat down on the sofa with a grin that could rival any child on Christmas morning.

"Calm down" Elijah murmured

"Don't tell me to calm down, you calm down…I am calm" She bit back, clearly not calm at all.

Klaus scoffed, very humoured by the girl's switch, still keeping a tight hold on Finn who seemed to have frozen on the spot; Rebekah was staring sadly at the spot her so called mother had vanished and the Gilbert sibling were staring at their older sister with caution, hoping that she would calm down now that Esther was gone. The Salvatore brother's watched the girl with complete wariness and made sure to stay on alert in case she went crazy again, yes they did fear the brunette in the Original's arms, they feared her a lot more than they would ever admit. The Bennett witch looked at the girl in shock and the baby vamp was trying desperately to not look in the hybrid's direction, despite the situation.

Elijah waited until Roxanne's struggles dimmed before he loosened his hold, he was about to let go when she hissed in pain and that's when he remembered the slashes his mother so kindly gave her.

"Come on, let's go clean those up" he looked at her siblings "Where might I find a first aid box?"

"In the kitchen, under the sink" Jeremy was the one that answered

"They're fine" She mumbled back

Elijah didn't respond as he led her towards the kitchen. "Sit" He commanded, pointing to the table in the dining room but Roxanne just scoffed and jumped up on the kitchen unit instead.

Elijah chuckled at her defiance before grabbing the first aid box and making his way back over to Roxanne. "This may sting" He warned opening a pack of antiseptic wipes.

She shrugged and looked down at all the cuts littering her body, it was in that moment that she realised she was still only wearing her underwear, she couldn't remember exactly when Elijah's blazer had come off but it was most likely when she rugby tackled his mother. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt her arm sting.

"Fuck"

Elijah's lips twitched "My apologies" he muttered before he began wiping her cuts once more.

"Ow"

"Pack it in"

"Shit that stings"

"Crap"

"Fuck sake"

Elijah had to fight off a grin every time Roxanne opened her mouth. "You're enjoying this way too much" She grumbled as he continued to patch her up

"I would never enjoy your pain" He said sincerely, despite the smile fighting its way to the surface.

"Yeah, yeah" she said with a small smile before clearing her throat "I bet you think I'm bat shit crazy now huh"

"Everyone has their boiling point" Was all he offered which lead to a comfortable silence until Roxanne broke it

"I would've killed her you know" Elijah looked up at that "I wanted to, I mean really wanted to…I didn't want to stop until I felt her blood on my hands and I wouldn't have regretted it either…does that make me a monster?"

"Roxanne…"

Elijah didn't know what to say, he truly didn't. How do you respond to someone telling you something like that? But looking at her now Elijah felt his heart crack at the tears that swam in her eyes as they pleaded with his which is why Elijah didn't hesitate to pull her towards him and wrap his arm around her small figure, her own arms copied his and her legs soon followed, if it was any other situation Elijah could honestly say he would've most likely lost control and taken her right there and then; the feel of her body against his was amazing but now wasn't the time, especially when he heard her sniffle a couple of times, like she was trying not to cry.

They stayed like that for quite some time and eventually Roxanne began to drift off but not before uttering "I'm glad I met you"

 **Damnnnn….angry Roxy is a scary Roxy.**

 **Anyway Hi! Been a long two weeks- had withdrawals when it came to writing, so naturally I spent the first few days of my holiday searching for a pad and pen, only to spend the rest of it actually writing a new story for Suicide squad…now that doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating this one- I'm not stopping this one I promise!**

 **It feels like forever since I wrote so please excuse the messy writing…it's not edited. But what do you think of the Roxijah moment? Likey, no likey tell me tell me tell me :)**

 **Whatcha think of Esther vs Roxy? Or what about that red glow hmm? What's your opinion on Roxy's little revelation? Does it make sense? Believable or not?**


	13. Chapter 12- Clean-Up Is A Bitch

**Chapter 12- Clean-up is a bitch**

 **Disclaimer- Once again I only own my OC and any plots changes.**

 **This chapter is more of a filler…in a way it's a way to calm down from all of the excitement from the previous chapters. I don't mean to offend anyone in this chapter, everyone is different and I'm going off of personal experience. Hope you like it, thank you to everyone who reviewed- I've been personally messaging back over inbox but I have a feeling none of them are ending -_- I'll figure it out eventually.**

The blaring of an alarm woke Roxanne from her slumber, yawning loudly whilst blinding searching for her phone she snuggled further into her pillow until the aches and pains from the night before finally caught up to her. What the hell was she thinking? That's right, she wasn't but just by meeting that woman it was as though any restraints she had on her temper completely flew out the window especially when she imagined what her sister's reaction would be when the younger girl realised a little too late what would happen to those Salvatore's…it made her see red, imagining the tears and the heart break.

It…scared her in some ways how comfortable she felt pushing that piece of glass into Esther's throat and how much disappointment welled up inside her when Elijah pulled her away

With a heavy sigh Roxanne crawled out of bed and skulked off to have a hot shower, about half an hour later Roxanne finally emerged from the steam, very reluctantly she threw on a simple pair of black and white patterned leggings and an oversized, off the shoulder purple jumper and fluffy socks before facing whatever monstrosity mess she made downstairs.

Seeing no one around Roxanne cringed at the slight of the living room as she walked past and headed towards the kitchen to get her daily dose of caffeine however, she stopped suddenly when she noticed the clothes she had left up on the bridge last night sitting on the table with her shoes and bag; as she crept close her eyes were drawn to the folded on top of the table. A small smile crept to her lips when she opened the note and read its contents…Elijah, it seemed was even a gentleman on paper.

She shook her head letting out a breathless laugh before opening her bag and placing the note inside; just as she was about to close it however something caught her eye, Roxanne immediately double checked the time, doing some mental calculations before pulling out the little packet then wondering over to the cupboard to grab a glass before heading for the tap.

After popping two tiny white pills out of the packet Roxanne placed them in the back of her mouth on her tongue before quickly gulping down some water, shuddering in disgust at the taste of the medicine.

"You're still taking that medication?" Elena's voice called out as she entered the room.

"What can I say…I'm still screwed in the head" She smiled bitterly before raising her glass and downing the rest of the water, washing the remaining bad taste of the pills down with it.

"…Does it still work?" She hesitated in asking

"They're supposed to calm me down and help me think straight…have I seemed calm or appeared to be thinking straight to you?" The older Gilbert didn't mean to sound so snappish so she sighed and carried on before her sister could respond, in a slightly softer tone "They do work, when I actually use them…I've been forgetting to take them since I came home"

She placed the glass in the sink before turning back to her younger sister "Give it half an hour and I'll seem almost normal" She joked.

"You are normal" Elena immediately contradicted earning a deadpan look from Roxanne before she smirked and leaned against the work top as if to say 'go on' Elena shot her older sister a quick glare but said nothing more as the older woman chuckled.

"Elena…" She leaned in close, almost as though she was telling a secret "…Normal is boring and that is so not me" She laughed "Lena sweetie, You're being so melodramatic about this, it's only ADHD Hun. The way I see it, my brain just works a little different than yours- or so that's what they tell me- I like to think that my brain is just more complex than other peoples" She finished with a teasing grin

Elena shook her head and smiled at Roxanne before her smile faded and everything she found out last night came crashing back down.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking down in shame

Roxanne knew what Elena was apologising for "I have absolutely no idea why you're apologising to me, I'm not the one you helped to almost kill" Elena flinched and Roxanne winced "That came out a lot harsher than expected"

"But last night-"

"A lot happened last night…including a massive mess which I am so not looking forward to cleaning" She threw her head back and groaned

Elena frowned "I'll help you?" she offered, still feeling guilty as she still blamed herself for what happened

"Nah it's fine, I made the mess, I'll clean it" She smiled for grabbing her coffee cup off of the table and flouncing out of the room but not before she called out over her shoulder "Shouldn't you be meeting with the rest of your Scooby Gang to, oh I don't know, plot and scheme"

The doppelganger's eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she remembers that she was supposed to head over to the Boarding House to discuss the recent turn of events. "Are you sure? I can stay…"

Roxanne groaned from the other room "Lena go. I don't need a babysitter, god I'm almost 23 now"

"But-"

"I am not kidding…piss off"

"Alright, alright I'm going, I'm going"

Elena rushes to the front wearing an amused expression when she passes the older Gilbert sitting on the front room floor grumbling under her breath at the mess and glass that surrounded her. The doppelganger grabbed her car keys and a jacket before slamming the door shut and beginning her journey to the Boarding House.

~8~

Elijah stood amongst his siblings as they engaged in a serious heated discussion about their mothers' plan and Finn's willingness to contribute in her suicidal mission. He was too busy caught up in his thoughts of the heavenly feeling of having the older Gilbert woman in his arms, how his heart sped up as she snuggled further into his chest when he began carrying her up to her room. Elijah didn't want to admit how good and natural it felt cradling her or how they fit together like two puzzle pieces; when they had reached the brunettes bedroom Elijah truly didn't want to admit how much he struggled to let go of her and walk back out of the room. He couldn't admit it…he wouldn't.

The ringing of his phone broke Elijah out of his internal conflict as well as halt the conversation his siblings were in the middle of causing them all to stare at their brother as he reached into his blazer pocket and pull out a phone, they were all curious as to who was calling.

"Elijah Mikaelson speaking"

"Has anyone ever told you how much you sound like a law firm when you answer the phone" Came the chuckling voice of the eldest Gilbert

Everyone including Finn straighten up at the sound of the woman's velvet smooth voice.

"Roxanne"

"Lijah"

"To what do I owe the honour of your call"

"Well I'm currently sitting in the middle of my living room that looks like a bomb went off and I thought to myself: why not test out the phone number someone so kindly programmed into my phone without my knowing…very smooth by the way" the girl on the other end laughed whilst the noble Mikaelson smirked

Roxanne continued "I also wanted to say thank you for going back for my things from last night…and I also wanted to ask for a favour"

"Anything" His siblings sniggered and smirked at how quickly he answered

"Will you come round and help me clean this mess, please, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top" Roxanne begged causing Elijah to let out a chuckle

"Of course, I'll be there soon"

"You are the best!" She cheered with happiness which made warmth fill Elijah's chest

They exchanged a few more words before bidding goodbye and hanging up. Elijah couldn't stop grinning ever after he put his phone back inside his jacket and turned back to his family.

"You look like a love sick puppy"

Kol snorted at his half-brother's comment "Says the, how did Roxy put it- oh yes, Puppy with fangs"

Rebekah snorted with laughter as Klaus's eyes narrowed and he flashed over to the youngest Mikaelson, ready to tear him apart or neutralise him long enough to stick a dagger back in his chest. Kol, fortunately saw the predictable actions of his brother before they happened and quickly sped over to the opposite side of the room.

"Don't be predictable Nik"

"You-"

"Enough" Elijah's stern voice cut off whatever insult or treat Klaus was about to say

Klaus glowered at his older brother but didn't take any further action towards a now smirking Kol who was practically bouncing with joy as he turned towards Elijah, but not before poking his tongue out at an even more pissed off Hybrid.

"Are we going then?"

"I'm sorry, going where?"

"To my besties house obviously" He spoke in a duh tone as though the answer should've been obvious before slandering towards the door.

Once more the only female Mikaelson seemed to have trouble breathing since she was laughing so much, at how flabbergasted both Nik and Elijah looked; even Finn cracked a smile despite the inner turmoil and self-loathing Finn felt, the eldest Mikaelson couldn't help but experience a pang of familiarity and longing as he witnessed how his younger siblings acted around one another…for the first time in a thousand years Finn felt doubt about the monsters he believed they were.

~8~

"I see you brought the whole Mikaelson clan with you" was how the eldest Gilbert answered the door

However, before Elijah could utter a word, the youngest Mikaelson barged past his siblings and strolled over to the brunette with an overly large grin "Hello bestie" he cheered before swinging an arm over her shoulder

Roxanne couldn't help but feel startled at the action as she looked him up and down before turning back to his siblings, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly in the direction of the dark haired boy "Is he drunk?" she asked quite bluntly

Kol gasped in mock offence "I most certainly am not drunk…not a drop of alcohol all morning, thank you very much"

Roxanne patted his cheek, slightly condescending "Blood drunk then…can you even get drunk off of blood?" She aimed the question at all of them

"Yes, yes you can" The youngest stated, proudly

"How much blood does it take?"

"…You don't want to know"

"So…A lot then"

"Yeah"

"Fair enough"

The brunette shrugged before pushing Kol's arm off of her shoulder and walking into the living room, knowing that they'd follow. She stopped in the middle of the room, close to where she was sitting before they arrived, and spun in a slow circle with her arms gesturing around the still destroyed room.

"So…fancy helping me clean this up?" She grinned and batted her eyes, trying to act innocent, or at least that's how it seemed at their baffled expressions; clearly they didn't get a good look of the result of Roxanne's temper last night

None of the Mikaelson's spoke as they observed the state of the place "…Yeah I have no idea where to start either" Roxanne's voice brought Elijah out of his observations, he looked up to see her rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back and pursed lips, lips that looked extremely plump and tempting to the Original gentlemen.

He took a step forward before crouching down and picking up a pillow from the ground, he then looked up; making sure he held eye contact with the sarcastic Gilbert as he casually throws the pillow back on the sofa, a teasing smile playing at the corner of his lips with eyes glistering with mirth.

"Should've seen that one coming" Her lip twitched "Although I expected something like that from Mr British villain there or even my so called 'bestie'…however I must admit sassiness looks hot on you"

Now the noble Original wasn't one to get embarrassed or blush however, with his siblings in the same room as the woman he was beginning to have serious feelings for as she says things like that, made him want to either crawl in a hole or ravage her right there right then.

The eldest Mikaelson smiled as he observed the clear connection between his brother and the Gilbert girl, the smile only lasted for a second before pain clouded his eyes as he thought of his own love; Klaus and Kol sniggered whereas the only female Original gagged scrunched her face up in obvious disgusted clearly she didn't want or need to hear that about her own flesh and blood.

"You two are adorable really but can you save it for the bedroom and preferably when I'm in a completely different country"

The blondes snarky voice broke the staring contest between Roxanne and Elijah, the latter cleared his throat and straightened his suit jacket before further into the room "Shall we?" the question wasn't aimed towards anyone in particular so no one answered and instead set out to begin to clean the current mess.

Kol practically ran over to Roxanne's side, holding his hand up as a clear indicator as to what he expected. Roxanne laughed as she slapped her hand against his.

"Haven't you been in a box for hundreds of years, how'd you know what a high five is?" Roxanne face was filled with amusement and curiosity, her lips rolled in and out of her mouth as she tried to hold her smile at bay.

"I've been catching up on the times" He stated proudly but not before throwing a glare in Klaus's direction

Roxanne nodded "Well ok then…Come on- let's clean" She groaned before stomping off to get a broom

~8~

Roxanne flopped on her back in the middle of the floor completely exhausted from all of the hours she spent cleaning and she wasn't the only one, Rebekah and Kol collapsed on either side of her, despite their supernatural strength they could both feel the aches and pains that came with constantly bending down and moving furniture. Elijah's lip twitched as he watched how comfortable the eldest fiery Gilbert was with his younger siblings

"Remind me to kick your mother's arse, for the mess when I kicked her arse the first time" The brunette groaned

Klaus sniggered as he re-entered the room after snooping around "Well that makes complete sense" he stated sarcastically.

"Screw you, mutt" she groaned once again however, her words had no bite to them. She lifted her head slightly to look in his direction, a knowing look in her tired eyes "Did you have fun snooping?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Although his devious smirk told a different story

"Urg, whatever as long as you stayed out of my underwear draw"

"Got something you don't want me to see?"

"Yeah…my knickers, moron"

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday"

"Ok first of all, I didn't intentionally strip down in front of you and show you my underwear, secondly the reason I don't want you near my knickers is simple…for all I know you could be a panty sniffer"

The reaction to her words was immediate; Klaus's mouth dropped open as his eyes bulged displaying shock, horror and something else whereas his siblings simultaneously dropped to the floor, practically crying with laughter. Roxanne took on an innocent expression as she sat up with her legs crossed and her arms on her lap.

"What'd I say?" She blinked doe eyed acting innocent

Klaus was too flabbergasted to move let alone rip the girl apart; no one had ever had the guts to say anything like that, not his siblings, not even when they were human. The hybrid found himself once again questioning exactly who this woman was. Finn on the other hand found himself once again thinking about how normal and human his siblings were acting, perhaps he could learn to live with what he was.

 **Not my favourite or best chapter I've written but I just wanted to show you a little bit more on Roxanne and show you that she's not always angry or starting fights and what not, she can be calm (Not that often but it does happen)**

 **As for the explanation revolving around the ADHD and medication…once again I don't mean to offend anyone but what I wrote is how I feel/act/explain my ADHD. Which brings me to another point Roxanne isn't Bi-polar (I don't think) If it seems like she is, I apologise. It's because of me and the mood I'm in when I write her (and I'm not bi-polar either)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. BTW the next story I update will be my Suicide Squad one :D**


	14. Chapter 13- An Unlikely Friend

**Chapter 13- An Unlikely Friend**

 **Disclaimer has not changed, I only own my OC and the plot changes.**

 **The inspiration for this chapter came from one of the comments…It's quite a sincere chapter. Hope you like it :)**

That's how Jeremy and the Scooby gang found the eldest Gilbert later that day, lounging around the once destroyed living room having drinks with the Original family, sharing laughs and stories.

"…but that was when we were still human" Elijah's voice was the first one they heard when they stepped in the house, frowning in confusion and caution they slowly followed the direction of the voices and laughter.

"I'm sure you have hundreds of stories of what you got up to as a child" Kol voice teased

"What makes you think I was a bad child…I could've been good" Roxanne pretended to be offended before giving up when the laughter started back up, clearly no one believed her "Yeah ok, so maybe I was the bad child…God I was a right terror" She laughed reminiscing.

"I remember one time, I was nine and I had to be an angel in the school Christmas play" She kicked Kol when she heard him scoff a laugh "Anyway all the way through the whole thing the girl next to me kept on stepping on my foot and bashing into me when we swayed" Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered what happened "So just at the end, when all the parents stood up to give us a round of applause, the angels all stood there, in a row, with our hands together like we were praying. I turned to the girl, waited until she turned to look at me and then…"

Roxanne had the decency to look a little sheepish however that didn't hide the fact that she was grinning like mad "…I punched her in the face." The brunette shrugged, still grinning as the Mikaelson's laughter bellowed throughout the room

"Oh come on it's not that funny" She grumbled when the laughter didn't end but that didn't stop her from chuckling along with them

"Y-you we-were an Angel" Kol choked out, swiping his eyes

"That's really tickled you hasn't it?" The eldest Gilbert's question with rhetorical and filled with mirth

"What happened after you clocked her?" Klaus spoke up for once a wide genuine smile covered his mouth instead of his trademark smirk

Roxanne rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled slightly "I returned to my original position, smiling…that is until the teachers grabbed me off of the stage"

The laughter returned stronger than last time and more drinks were poured as the Gilbert and Mikaelson's continued to share hilarious stories from their pasts. None of them had noticed the flabbergasted group standing in the doorway with the eyes wide and mouths open, clearly disbelieving of what they were witnessing, of how normal the scene looked compared to their past encounters with the first vampire family.

Elena felt twitchy at seeing her older sister casually lounging on the floor with the legs carelessly thrown over the hybrids lap, it was like watching the older brunette swim in a tank of vicious sharks. Whilst the youngest Gilbert stood there silently chuckling with them, remembering each memory Roxanne spoke about.

"When we were human that bastard over there once cut off all of my hair just because I pushed him into the river" The blonde Mikaelson glared at the youngest male Mikaelson who grinned proudly and tipped his glass of bourbon in a mocking cheers.

Roxanne laughed imagining what the female Originals reaction would have been before leaning over to give Kol a subtle high five.

Elena stepped forward almost timidly, the Salvatore brothers inched closer as well "Um, Roxy? What the hell is going on here?"

The brunette in question whipped around, still lounging on the ground "Ah Lena, Jere-Bear…Scooby gang, finished your plotting?"

"Wow Rox you really haven't changed at all" Caroline scoffed sarcastically but that didn't stop her from walking over and pulling the older woman into a bear hug

"Why would I change…I'm already fabulous" the brunette pulled away and frowned when she noticed the shifty, nervous look in her friends and siblings' eyes "What happened? Elena"

The doppelganger silently cursed, she knew her sister would ask her, she was just too easy to read when it came to Roxanne "Don't get mad"

Roxanne scoffed "When do I ever get mad?"

Absolutely everyone in the house gave her a disbelieving pointed look but no one said anything

"...Oh screw you guys"

"Roxy"

"Ok, ok I promise I won't get mad…much"

Elena took a deep breath, knowing that was the best she was going to get her over protective sister to promise "Esther came to the Boarding House"

The Mikaelson's all tensed at the Doppelganger's admission, Finn couldn't help but feel a flash of shame he felt when he noticed the sudden tension that fell over the once joyful room, especially when he caught a glimpse of fear in his siblings' eyes and the clenched fists of the oldest Gilbert.

"Did she do anything to you two?"

"No, no…she wanted to talk"

"Talk?"

"About you actually"

"…nosey bitch" Roxanne scoffed at the same time the hybrid asked "What about your sister?"

She turned to the blonde "What the hell do you mean, what about me?"

"Well you're clearly not human, love" Klaus spoke smugly

"Shut up dog breath"

He breathed out an agitated breath "Will you stop with the bloody dog insults" He growled

"No way in hell…I've got many, many more that I plan on using" She grinned

"Enough" Elijah's voice interrupted his half-brother's retort

Although it was highly amusing watching Klaus and Roxanne have a battle of the wits, they had more pressing issues to deal with right now. The noble Original looked back at the youngest Gilbert female "What did my mother ask exactly?"

Damon stepped in front of Elena before she had a chance to answer, narrowing his smouldering blue eyes "Why don't you ask your little girlfriend over there" Came his snarky response, nodding his head in the oldest Gilbert's direction who was currently sticking her tongue out at the hybrid whilst pouring herself another drink.

After hearing the oldest Salvatore, she froze mid pour and glared at the raven haired man "Aca-scuse me?" She sassed placing a hand on her hip

"You heard me, angry. What the hell are you hiding?" He started to stalk towards the brunette

"None of your god damn business arsehole, why don't you go back to competing with your brother" She smirked at the veins that began to swarm underneath his eyes

Just as he was about to rush the older sister of the girl he was in love with, said girl spoke up "Damon stop!"

He halted mid step, turning his head to look back at Elena before whining "But why, nobody will miss her"

"Damon she's my sister!" Came her sharp response, the doppelganger couldn't believe that Damon was about to kill her only sister. What was wrong with him?

Jeremy had silently moved to stand in front of Roxanne, refusing to yet the raven haired vampire anywhere near her. he wouldn't give the Salvatore the opportunity to hurt the one person he was closest with.

The silence that fell over the everyone as Damon and Elena glared at one another was interrupted when Roxanne made a whipping sound and motion.

She grinned, lifting her eyebrows up "Anyone would think that your part dog instead of him" nodding her head in Klaus's direction, clearly unable to resist not only making a jab at the hybrid but also knocking down Damon's ego while she's at it.

"Roxy" Jeremy tried to hush his sister

"What? He started it"

"As entertaining as this is, perhaps we can get back to the situation at hand?" This time it was the eldest Mikaelson's quite voice that interrupted the siblings' conversation

"As long as second choice over there stops bitching" she shot a grin at the usual silent Original whilst nodding in a seething Damon's direction.

Meanwhile a giddy looking Kol leaned over to whisper, not so subtly, to the rest of his siblings. "I'm liking her more and more… she's brilliant"

Elijah rolled his eyes before adjusting his suit jacket, asking "Why are you telling up this? You wanted us dead yesterday"

Elena felt uncomfortable with the question "Roxanne likes you and your family…"

"Mental" Damon snarked under his breath however, everyone ignored him expect Roxanne who just flipped him off.

"…And I don't want to kill millions of vampires just because of your brother" Elena continued.

~8~

Roxanne watched Finn walked out shortly after her two younger sibling's began talking about their encounter with his mother. She frowned noticing the troubled expression he had been concealing until he reached the door and disappeared from everyone's sights, her curiosity was peaked which lead her to follow the older Mikaelson's lead and leave the room, not caring that she was supposed to be listening in to a very important conversation or that she had eyes following her movements.

She found him in the kitchen, standing by the sink staring out the window at the now blackened sky. She knew that he knew she was there yet no one made a move or spoke for the next couple of minutes.

"Should you not be taking part of the conversation in the other room?" He didn't turn away from the window as he spoke.

"If it's really that important Jere-Bear will tell me later" She shrugged, a playful smile forming "Plus it's not like I was actually listening anyway"

"You should take my mother seriously; she is not to be taken lightly"

"Clearly you've never encountered me when I've not had my morning coffee" She countered jokily "Besides weren't you working with mummy dearest, why are you so concerned now?"

Finn gripped the edge of the worktop, he wanted his voice to come out strong however, it was merely a whisper "I was not aware of what my mother was truly planning… it was supposed to just be my siblings and I"

"Oh well then, I mean it's ok if you were only supposed to kill your brothers and sister…I mean who wants that?" She questioned sarcastically with another shake of her head

Finn sighed and slowly turned to face the short tempered Gilbert "You don't understand…" He began

"Enlighten me then"

"Our creation was not natural, we are not meant to exist…our mother says we are abominations and she is correct" He lowered his head "We're monsters"

"And I'm a Taurus with attitude problems and a bad temper" Roxanne rolled her eyes "Stop stating the obvious"

"We kill…"

Roxanne scoffed "What and you think everyone else on the planet is squeaky clean…people kill as well. Just like you people kill animals for food or other people for their own reasons." She looked thoughtful for a while "I'm pretty sure there's probably a handful of humans that have a higher body count than you, especially due to your 1000-year nap…god I'd love to sleep for that long" she ended with a whisper, almost like she was speaking to herself.

"Besides…I'm pretty sure if you weren't meant to exist, you wouldn't. Mother Nature wouldn't allow it" Roxanne added with a knowing glint and smile

Finn stared at the brunette girl in front of him in awe, it was clear to him exactly why his siblings were all so fond of the older Gilbert girl. She truly was remarkable. The vampire was finding it hard to form words, even as she spoke Finn felt like a weight was slowly lifting off of his chest; the doubt he felt about what he and his siblings were, began to solidify causing him to smile.

"I can see why my family is so fond of you, especially Elijah"

The Doppelganger's sister laughed for just a second before tilting her head, observing the self-loathing Mikaelson standing in front of her. she noticed that there was a hint of sadness in his eyes however, this wasn't the first time she'd noticed this type of sadness in the oldest Mikaelson sibling.

"Who was she?" The question was so abrupt and random, it startled Finn for a moment. For a split second he had no clue as to what she was talking about but then Sage's face flashed across his mind.

"What do you mean?" Finn tried to be nonchalant, tried to bury the pang of hurt and heartbreak he felt whenever his love was brought up.

"You don't only hate yourself for what you are do you? How'd you lose her?"

"How did you know?" He croaked, eyes unfocused as memories played out.

"Your eyes… There's only one reason behind the type of sadness I keep seeing in your eyes. What happened to her?"

"Sage" He murmured not even attempting to deny the woman's curiosity

"Sage? Nice name" She muttered "What happened?"

"My family happened" He scoffed bitterly "900 years ago a member of the Brotherhood stuck a dagger in my chest, the same dagger that forced me into slumber. My siblings had the opportunity to remove the dagger and awaken me however, they did not. They left me to rot in a coffin for almost a thousand years until now. I have absolutely no idea what happened to Sage after I was daggered but it plagued me even in rest I wondered if she was alive or dead, if she had moved on in my absence. Even now, I still wonder about where she is and if she's alive" Finn was breathing heavy after his speech, his battered heart open, no longer caring that everyone in the house can most likely hear him.

Roxanne let out a low whistle "I'm starting to understand why you wanted to kill them" her lips pursed as silence fell like a blanket over them before she cleared her throat and stood up straighter "So you've spent almost a thousand years wondering huh? So why don't we find out?" a sincere smirk stretched across her lips as she waited for his answer.

For the second time within five minutes Finn stared at the woman in complete awe, warmth and hope filled his chest for the first time since he woke up. "Why would you help me?"

"Nobody deserves to be in a state of limbo, not when it comes to someone you love" Roxanne stated sincerely before shrugging and shooting him a playful look "That and maybe you won't be so suicidal anymore"

Then something amazing happened, he laughed. For the first time in centuries Finn Mikaelson let out a loud joyous laugh that stunned each and every one of his siblings in the other room.

 **Sorry it's been a couple of weeks, I've started university now and that was a bit hectic…which means updates may be completely random until I get into the rhythm of actually going to school again.**

 **Not the longest chapter but I didn't want Finn to just be a background character in this story. Sorry if he was a bit OOC here. Now question…should I keep him alive or not? I'm still undecided- opinions**

 **Fun Fact- the story Roxy told of punching another girl is from personal experience. I did play an angel and punch another angel in the face when I was nine XD True story bro**

 **But what did you think. Like it? Hate it? What about Roxanne acknowledgement that she is in fact keeping secrets…Did anyone catch the tiny miniscule hint with Roxy? Drop me a review :)**


	15. Chapter 14- Competitive Edge

**Chapter 14- Competitive Edge.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who's stuck with my story and left a review or messaged me. I'll get around to responding to all of them, eventually. And if anyone has anything they want to ask me feel free to message me**

 **As usual the disclaimer is the same as always- I only own my OC, any plot twists or changes in speech.**

After her little heart to heart with Finn, Roxanne couldn't help but feel more than a little smug at the various expressions of awe on his siblings faces as the two re-entered the room, noticing that everyone had their eyes on the duo; the eldest Gilbert couldn't resist her dramatic childish side so she ended up slowing down to a dramatic slow motion walk and popped her imaginary collar before blowing on her nails with a cocky smirk causing her two younger siblings to scoff and roll their eyes.

"Don't judge me" She mock scolded

She flopped down on the nearest chair and immediately swung her legs up to rest across whoever else was sat on the same sofa, namely Klaus and Kol.

"You mind, love?" Klaus wore an annoyed frown as he motioned towards her feet currently resting on his thighs.

Roxanne appeared thoughtful for a moment "Nope" She stated, ending with a mouth pop.

Try as he might the Hybrid couldn't find it in him to get angry at the brunette, there was just something about her that preventing him from acting the way he usually does. Klaus let out an agitated breath but didn't attempt to push her legs off or cause a fuss, instead he just settled further into the comfy sofa.

He was enjoying how awkward and out of place the Doppelganger looked and acted, nervously glancing at each and every one of his siblings as she shuffled on her spot in between her two Salvatore guard dogs.

"Well…this is awkward" Roxanne whistled, flicking Kol on the ear repeatedly

Kol's hand quickly flashed up to catch hers as his head slowly turned in her direction with a glare harsh on his face. No words were exchanged, only various different expressions as the young Mikaelson silently dared the older Gilbert to carry on flicking him… naturally, Roxanne simply responded with a defiant smirk and raised the hand he wasn't currently holding to flick him in the nose, with a deliberate slow pace.

The room was thick with tension as everyone present waited to see what the unstable Original was going to do to the fearless Gilbert. Elena was holding her breath watching how the smirk never faltered from her sister's face; anger and agitation were gradually raising at how reckless and comfortable Roxanne was being around the family that practically ruined their lives.

"Roxy…Can I speak with you in the kitchen?" The doppelganger hissed, interrupting her sister's staring contest

"…In a minute" came her distracted reply as she continues to stare into Kol's eyes whilst trying to slap her younger sister's hands away as they tried to pull her up "Will you pack it in"

"Get up Roxy" Elena huffed, still trying and failing to man handle the older Gilbert

"Lena, what are yo- will you stop?"

Kol slowly smirks seeing how Roxanne was struggling to keep eye contact whilst fighting off the doppelganger.

"Roxy, get up"

"No, You're gonna make me lose!"

"For god sake"

"No, no, no, no, wait..." Roxanne pleads only to suddenly bellow "No! Fuck sake!" Her competitive side made an appearance due to the loss. "The fuck Elena! I had him!"

Elena just rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics and pulled her up off of the sofa before dragging her towards the kitchen. Roxanne on the other hand pouts and tries to drag her feet, the sting of losing to Kol was a blow to her and her competitive ego; looking up to the amused faces in the room she catches the victorious grin on a smug Kol and glares.

"This isn't over Mikaelson" She warns, doing the 'I'm watching you' motion before being forcibly yanked through the doorway.

Kol just snickers and waves mockingly.

~8~

"You better have a good reason for making me lose" Roxanne huffed, crossing her arms as she leant against the work unit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena whisper yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing…he was this close to blinking- this close, Elena!" the older woman mimed squinting her eyes as she held her thumb and her index finger just millimetres apart

"That's not important, Roxanne"

"Well I beg to differ…that smug bastard in there isn't gonna let me live this defeat down!"

"Roxanne Marie Gilbert"

"Uh oh, full name, I sense a lecture coming on"

"Why are they here, in our house again? why are you acting so casual and friendly with them? You know what they've done to us!" The doppelganger shrieked

"Well I'm liking them a hell of a lot more than those to guard dogs you've got playing tug of war over you"

"What have Stefan and Damon got to do with this?"

"Nothing; just thought I'd try out a new insult…whatcha think? …love how those two are the first people that pop into your head"

"Would you take this serious"

"No, Lena, I can't… the sting of defeat is still too fresh"

"It was a stupid staring contest!"

"And this is a stupid conversation but you don't see me complaining"

She threw her hands up in the air "…That's all you've been doing!"

"I call bullshit…It's called being sassy and insulting"

"You are unbelievable"

"I know right"

By now Elena was completely sick and tired of her older sister's nonchalant attitude concerning the first family of vampires whereas everyone in the living room found the whole confrontation hilarious- minus the two brothers who felt rather insulted but that was nothing new.

Roxanne tried to hide her amusement as she watched her sister's anger and frustration sizzle and bubble in front of her, she was like a volcano just about to erupt. The older Gilbert knew she probably shouldn't be deliberately baiting her younger sister not only was it all too amusing for the Gilbert with the fiery temper to watch but it also felt good, perhaps too good, to get underneath her sister's skin; the bitter side of Roxanne relished in unravelling Elena.

"Urgh- I give up!" Elena's screech brought Roxanne out of her daydream

"Give up what?" The sassy woman was finding it incredibly hard not to laugh at the doppelganger's expression

"You haven't listened to barely anything I've said" Elena complained, one step away from stomping her foot however, she knew that Roxanne would never let her live it down.

"Yeah… it tends to happen whenever you speak, sort of becomes white noise" She replied almost sheepishly causing Elena to just stare wide mouthed in disbelief.

A roar of laughter could be heard from the other room triggering both Gilbert girls to remember that not only were they not alone but also that their current company could hear everything without trying to. Elena shot a glare at her older sister who just returned an unapologetic shrug as if to say 'what can you do'.

When Elena just groaned and stomped out of the room, Roxanne finally gave in to her amusement and sniggered with a face splitting grin, one that she tried to cover up with a cough as she too joined everyone else is the other room.

"Well, well, well the loser has returned" The youngest male Mikaelson smirked with a teasing glint, baiting Roxanne.

"…See what I mean!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up before moving further into the room but not before throwing a weary glance back at the now empty kitchen, uneasy sweeping over her very being however, Kol once again caught her attention before she could investigate the feeling further.

Little did the brunette know, that a dark shadow lingered just outside the kitchen window…waiting.

~8~

Later that night, Elijah found himself once more standing by the window in his brother's mansion, deep in thought about a particular sarcastic brunette, she was beginning to become a regular occurrence in his thoughts, daydreams and his dreams and nightmares whenever he actually managed to find sleep that is. Tonight was one of those endless nights where sleep alluded the suited Mikaelson; his thoughts were in turmoil over the overheard conversation between his brother and the oldest Gilbert.

Somehow she had managed to get his reclusive, closed off older brother to open up to her with just a few words and that both frustrated and amazed him at the same time; it also made him feel horrible… for centuries Elijah had tried to convince himself that leaving Finn in his coffin was for the oldest Mikaelson's own good and survival but hearing how angry and betrayed Finn actually felt; it made guilt and self-loathing swell up inside.

He glanced down at the swirling amber liquid in his glass as he contemplated what to do now and how exactly to fix the rips between his siblings and himself.

"Have we truly become too broken?" He found himself voicing the question a loud to the other presences in the room.

When no one answered he turned to face his older brother "No words can even begin to express how sorry…"

"It does not matter anymore" Finn shook his head leaving his siblings confused and shocked but before any of them could reply the shrill sound of Elijah's ring tone cut through the tense atmosphere.

The suited Original sighed inaudibly before taking his phone out of his inner pocket. A miniscule smile flittered across his lips when he read the caller ID however, despite the swell of warmth he felt whenever he heard, spoke or read her name, that didn't stop the dread and confusion from building like a tidal wave as he answered the call

"The lovely Roxanne to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Elijah!?"

The youngest Gilbert sounded hysterical and close to tears however, his words sent a bolt of alertness and fear through not only his body but the rest of the Mikaelson clan.

"Elijah!? Roxy's gone!"

 **Dun Dun Dun! I'm sorry I couldn't resist…so sorry this is such a late update but one of my lecturers decided to spring a mini assignment on me without any god damn warning, she wanted me to write a ballad; a freaking poem! I loathe poetry.**

 **I promise that the next update will not take as long- hopefully. If needs be I'll probably upload a couple of short chapters in between big ones. The ending of this chapter may seem rushed but I wanted to hurry up and update it- I'll go back when I've got time and change it.**

 **But any ways tell me what you think…who do you think took her? I will tell you this- the next few chapters you'll find out more about Roxy and what's so different about her**


	16. Chapter 15- Missing

**Chapter 15- Missing**

 **Disclaimer- bla same as always**

 **Reading your reviews honestly never fail to put a smile on my face, I'm slowly replying to all of them but honestly I get so easily distracted, so it's gonna take more time than normal- but anyways enjoy.**

In the dead of night, the sound of glass shattering echoed through the Gilbert house followed by rushed footsteps only seconds later and a manly yell of panic. "Roxy!?"

The youngest Gilbert woke up with a start, sweat glistened on his skin as he sat up breathing heavily to the point that it he was panting like a dehydrated man in the desert. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones and that's how Jeremy found himself rushing off of his bed and out of his room to practically sprint to the one room in the house he knew in his gut was the cause of his sudden distress. He pushed the door open with a mighty thump as hit rebounded off of the wall but he didn't care as his eyes frantically ran over everything in the room desperately searching for the one thing that could put his mind at ease…but it wasn't there.

"Roxy!?...Rox!" Jeremy stumbled around the large bedroom looking in every nook and cranny for his older sister, the panic raising with every second "Roxanne!"

When the youngest Gilbert noticed the shattered glass on the floor and his sisters phone on the bed side table he quickly made his way over and that was when the doppelganger decided to make her appearance.

Any signs of tiredness and sleep completely disappeared when she noticed the obvious distress and fear on his expression "Jeremy, what's wrong?" she asked, concern playing on her features as she stood in front of the troubled boy.

He looked up at his sister as if he was just noticing she was in the room, tears glistening in his eyes "She's gone" He mumbled and continued to mumble under his breath almost hysterically.

It took a while for Jeremy's words to make sense but then Elena looked around and realised who's room they were currently standing in, Roxanne's. soon worry too consumed her and the doppelganger didn't think twice before quickly getting her phone and ringing the Salvatore brothers about the predicament, who then hurriedly rushed over to the Gilbert house as quickly as they could.

Damon, as usual, strolled through the front door full of arrogance and slight hidden concern as he laid eyes on the doppelganger however, that didn't stop him from speaking with his usual tone of snark and carelessness.

"So the unstable Gilbert's done another runner huh?" He asked rhetorically "Well can't say I'm surprised" he added under his breath only for his brother to shoot him a warning look

Jeremy shot a dark glare at the oldest Salvatore, his fist clenched, just aching to do some damage to the vampire.

"Roxy didn't just leave, someone's got her, right Elena?" He spoke with absolute conviction and certainty however clearly his straight haired sister didn't share his beliefs "Elena?" Jeremy turned with furrowed brows when the girl didn't reply

Elena hesitated and slowly walked towards her younger brother like he was an injured wild animal "It's not that easy, Jere" she cooed, reaching her hand out to rest on his shoulder "Things might not be as they seem"

"What the hell are you saying, Elena?" he rounded fully on the doppelganger with a full glare however, before she could speak up Jeremy once again spoke loud enough that it could be considered yelling "No! Ok No, she wouldn't just leave"

"Well she did three years ago didn't she, baby Gilbert" The raven haired man in the room couldn't help but add his two pence.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything" he yelled, shaking with rage

"Jere…" Elena tried to sooth him but he wasn't having any of it and lashed out

"No, Elena. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye"

"She didn't say goodbye last time, Jeremy" she spoke softly, looking slightly guilty at she didn't take her brother's side.

"So what are you saying? You believe those two? That Roxy's just left town again?" Jeremy bellowed, looking confused, stunned and downright furious at his sister

A sister who didn't reply to his accusations and only looked down to avoid his gaze

"Something's wrong, I know it…"

"What are you, psychic all of a sudden, baby Gilbert?"

The stunned vampire clearly the older Salvatore didn't expect the boy to storm up to him and practically throw him against the wall as he snarled, practically foaming at the mouth. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Jeremy" the female voice cried out in shock and outrage at the action

"Damon stop" Stefan spoke up for the first time since he and his brother arrived at the house whilst pulling the Gilbert boy away from his brother who shook himself free of any shock and lightly dusted down his leather jacket

"What? The truth is he is deluding himself into thinking so highly of a sister that's most likely skipped town…" a glare from the girl he was in love with slowly brought his comment to an end

Jeremy took a shaky breath before forcing his way out of Stefan's restraining arms and spoke with a dead tone as he looked at the three other people in the room with eyes filled with sorrow and rage with more than a hint of disgust "I'm going to find my sister and you three can rot in hell for all I care"

"Jere-" Elena once again tried to reach out to grab her brother but he yanked his arm away as though her touch burnt.

"Don't touch me! You're once again choosing those two and I'm sick of it…stay away from me Elena"

With those parting words Jeremy stormed out of the Gilbert house leaving behind a heartbroken Elena and two disbelieving, slightly angry Salvatore brothers.

Striding down the now pitch black street, Jeremy seethed silently cursing Elena to the depths of hell. His worry for Roxanne only climbed higher and higher with every step he took, he felt like a giant cloud of fear and panic was looming over him and pressing down harder and more urgently than a second ago; like it was there to warn him and remind him that his rock was gone and mostly in pain. With a sudden burst of fresh rage, Jeremy let out a yell and quickly lashed out, punching the closest object, with all his strength, which happened to be a solid tree.

He didn't feel the pain, only white hot rage at the thought of Roxanne being hurt. Instead the only boy in the Gilbert family staring down at his now bloody hand with a blank expression before putting it down, only to brush against something hard in his grey jogging bottoms pocket. That's when he remembered that he had Roxanne's phone and an idea popped into his head, one that hadn't really formed before he was already punching in her password and searching through her contacts until he found the one he needed and hit call.

~8~

Elijah didn't pay attention to anything as he quickly ended his call with the Gilbert boy and rushed out the front door, he didn't care if his siblings were following or not, all he cared about was reaching the brother of the woman he was quickly becoming infatuated with.

Never in all of his years on this earth, had the noble Mikaelson ever ran as fast as he did to reach the street with the house Roxanne should have been in, even the mighty hybrid was astonished at the speed his brother travelled at.

Time passed in a blur but it still felt too long before the Mikaelson clan saw a silhouette at the end of the street and quickly made their way over to it, already knowing exactly who it was. The manly figure was pacing nervously, mumbling under his breath with worry practically oozing from his essence.

"Jeremy?" the suited Original called out to the silhouette to gain his attention

The youngest Gilbert's pacing came to an abrupt halt as he snapped his head around to face the approaching family, worry and fear prominent on his face "Elijah? Oh thank God" Relief briefly flashed across his features before the darker emotions took over once again "She's gone, something happened to her I know it. She wouldn't just leave again, she would just leave me again; she promised… she promised" His voice trailed off to nothing more than a broken whisper, reminding the first family of vampires just how much of a young boy he truly was.

Elijah felt his harsh features soften at the sight of the brother to the woman he and his family were enraptured with break down in front of them. "We'll find her" He spoke on behalf of his family filled with determination and anger at whoever was responsible for Roxanne's disappearance

"…I can't lose her when I've only just got her back" Jeremy whispered, mostly to himself, trying to keep the tears at bay whilst wrestling with his own mind on what to do next

The hybrid took a step closer, his usual smirk absent from his lips as he spoke "Well, maybe you should pull yourself together and enlighten us on what happened" sure, the snark was still there but it was obvious how serious Klaus was taking the situation

The younger Gilbert shook his head, his eyes glazed over slightly as he thought back "I-I don't know, one minute I'm asleep… and the next I wake up but, but I knew something had happened. So I ran to Rox-Roxy's room…but she w-wasn't there." He took a deep shuddering breath before continuing "There was glass on the floor and her phone was on the side. Then Elena came in" The way he spat out the doppelgangers name caused more than one pair of eyebrows to go up "Next thing I know Damon and Stefan show up… they don't think anything bad happened to Roxy- they just think she's left town again but I know my sister… she never breaks her promises especially not to me but Elena doesn't agree with me, she sided with those two…that's when I left and called you"

When he looked up, Jeremy took in the various different expression each Mikaelson sibling displayed. Rebekah's showed sympathy whereas Finn's was disbelief, Klaus and Kol displayed various different levels of anger and Elijah's revealed absolutely nothing, it was blank, however the same could not be said about his eyes which held rage, pity, astonishment and so many more.

The young boy couldn't stop the flood of relief from filling his body, knowing that they believed him, that they were going to help him get his sister but that's when the tinkling feeling of guilt joined the flood. Once again Jeremy felt ashamed that not too long ago he was willing to help kill this family, all because Elena and the Salvatore's had convinced him that they needed to die, that they were evil and would kill the rest of his family and friends without hesitation… as it turns out the five people standing in front of Jeremy have proven to be more reliable and helpful than his own sister or friends.

"Well, let's go find our girl, shall we?" The youngest male, Kol, spoke up with a deadly grin that promised pain.

~8~

Roxanne woke up with a muffled groan and a thumping headache, her mind fuzzy and confused as to what had happened. Her eyes looked around but everything was too dark and too blurry making the brunette frustrated and cranky as she slowly arouses from her unconscious state.

"What the fuck?" She slurs to herself, still trying to grasp her bearings

"I see that you're finally awake" A female voice called out from the darkness

Roxanne's head snapped up in the direction of the voice as she tried to stand up and face whoever it was however, that's when the oldest Gilbert sibling discovered that she was unable to move her arms or legs, which were bound to the arms and legs of a wooden chair with thick rope and chains. She groaned and let her head roll backwards until she was looking up

"There's no point in trying to escape, you won't be able to" the voice called out again

"Yeah. The restraints were a big clue…thanks for the hint Sherlock"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, any fear she might have felt before completely disappeared and was replaced by her usual sarcasm as well as irritation and anger.

"How about you stop hiding in the dark like coward and so me who exactly just made their way to the top of my hit list"

"Threatening someone whilst you're tied up is not smart"

"Oh sweetheart, I don't make threats…I make promises." She let out a harsh chuckle "And I promise you this… I'm gonna get out of these, and when I do I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" Roxanne's words started off calm and low however, with every word her volume increased until she was virtually screaming the last words.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving this room alive" The voice continued, clearly not affected by the Gilbert woman's threat

"Well, if that's the case… why not show me your face?" Roxanne challenged, already fed up of talking to the darkness

There was no response, only silence which seemed more deafening than before, until the sound of high heels click clacking against the hard, uneven ground cut through the quietness. Roxanne furrowed her brow and tensed up in both anticipation and caution; the worst part was that she still couldn't see properly and now she had this unknown threat coming closer to her defenceless form and it was more than a little unnerving. However, suddenly the footsteps stopped and in their place the warm glow of a candle lit up a small fraction of the area allowing Roxanne to glance around and notice that she was in, what seemed like a cave causing the brunette to curse under her breath before she turned back to her abductor.

Roxanne's eyes widened in realisation, shock and disbelief. Mentally she was smacking herself for not figuring who it was earlier.

she groaned, frowning with a scoff and a hint of mocking laugher "Are you kidding me!?"

"Hello, Roxanne"

 **I got so excited after writing the last chapter that I had to write another…it's mostly just a filler…but guys I had such a brilliant idea on how I want to end this story and that's making me want to hurry up and write more and more chapters! I honestly have big plans for Roxy, not just for the future but also for the next few chapter's- let's just say she's not going to have a nice stay in the cave. But I really, really want to tell you want I plan to do but it's too soon and it's so bloody frustrating! Damn you chapter's that don't exist yet! :D**

 **Oh Thank you to everyone who wished me luck on my poem…It was complete shit but I couldn't stop laughing- hell even now whenever someone mentions it I burst out laughing, it was that bad. :'D**

 **What do you think anyway? So it's a female who's taken our beloved Roxy…I felt so sorry for Jeremy in this chapter and Elena- God what a cow…**

 **Don't forget to drop me a review if you want. Until next time :)**


	17. Chapter 16- The Past Comes Back To Bite

**Chapter 16- The past comes back to bite you**

 **Disclaimer- same as always. I only own my OCs and any plot changes and speech.**

"Fuck!"

The mysterious older Gilbert spat on the ground, trying to rid the blood from her mouth. She glared at the red head standing smugly in front of her holding a bloody knife in the air like a prize.

Roxanne forced a smirk through the pain that was currently radiating from the various cuts and stab wounds that littered her body "That the best you got" she taunted

The red head was practically foaming at the mouth at the lack of reaction Roxanne was showing to her torturous moves. Her aura was filled with anger as her eyes narrowed into slits before she once again dug the bloody tool into Roxanne's thigh, twisting it for maximum damage, but once again the brunette just gritted her teeth and grunted, refusing to give the red head what she wanted, refusing to scream.

The red head growled in frustration at the stubborn Gilbert before snarling "I want to hear you scream"

"That's what he said" Naturally, Roxanne couldn't resist the opportunity to add a witty comeback, no matter how much danger she was currently in. she chuckled slightly but the pain coming from her chest and ribs was too much and she ended up coughing, which led to the taste of blood once again filling her mouth.

The resounding echo of a slap vibrated off of the rocky walls around the two forms cutting off any coughing or laughter coming from the brunette tied to the chair, her head snapped to the left with her knotted, messy dark hair covering her face as she fell forward slightly.

"You really are incredibly stupid aren't you?" The red head snorted "I'm literally holding your life in my hands and you're just making want to kill you more…normal people would be begging for their lives right now"

Roxanne let out a small bitter chuckle at the pure bewilderment on her torturers face, a feral smirk slowly tilted her bloody and busted lips "You should know by now…I am anything but normal"

Envy and anger flashed across the red head's eyes, a snarl once again tugging at her features as she recalled exactly why she was currently in the small town Mystic Falls, beating the oldest Gilbert. The reason she was going through all this trouble rung clear as a bell through her mind as she brought the bloody tool down for the numerous time until it was imbedded deep within the brunette stomach creating just another wound amongst the rest of her battered flesh.

~8~

 _Confusion, rage and fear clouded over her wide eyes as she stared down at her trembling hands as though they were wild dangerous animals or weapons of mass destruction, which in her mind they were. Her knees were tucked up to her chest whilst she tried to burrow her way deeper into the corner of the room she inhabited; and that's how he found her several hours later, still tucked up in the corner to avoid the devastation that was once a small one-bedroom apartment._

" _Roxy! Roxanne!?" Came his yell of alarm_

 _He dropped the two bags he was carrying and quickly rushed over to her side, fearing the worst since her dark locks of hair blocked her from his view like a wall put there in place to separate the two of them._

 _Dropping to his knees the man shuffled closer as his hands fluttered nervously around her body trying to ease his worries as he checked for any noticeable wounds_

" _I didn't mean to…I blacked out again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She mumbled over and over again before lift her head to look him dead in the eyes, the look of pain and vulnerability practically tore his heart apart "What's wrong with me?" Came her next broken whisper, desperate for answers however, he didn't have an answers and that broke his heart, to see his best friend crumpled in his arms looking for answers that he couldn't give her, it made him feel useless so he did the only thing he could think of… he held her; he pulled her onto his lap and held her as she broke down and sobbed into his chest feeling completely terrified of herself._

 _He tightened his grip on her shaking body, pulling her closer as though he could somehow hold the pieces of the brunette together to help fix her. "We'll figure it out together. I promise" He cooed, soothing the broken girl in his arms whilst making a silent promise to himself that he would do anything to help her._

~8~

The sudden memory flashed before Roxanne eyes at an alarmingly quick speed making her head spin, or maybe that was from the harsh blows currently being swung at her, she wasn't too sure

Roxanne tried to get her bearings together as the redhead continued some sort of monologue "You know, originally I was just going to hunt you down, take what I wanted from you and kill you, but then someone approached me with a much better idea… one that helps me get what I want; she gets what she wants and as a bonus makes you suffer"

"And who might that be?" She croaked, rolling her head to stop her hair from sticking to her bloody and sweaty face

"Someone you've really pissed off" She spoke as if the answer should be obvious as she continued to spin the knife whilst pacing around the beat up Gilbert

"Oh sweetheart, you're gonna have to narrow down the list; I've pissed off a lot of people" Roxanne sassed

The redhead responded with another hit to Roxanne's face, clearly she didn't appreciate the brunette's nonchalant attitude about the whole ordeal "You really need to start speaking to me with respect" She tutted, with a sugary sweet malicious tone. The woman suddenly dropped her obvious fake smile and leaned in close to Roxanne's battered form, her words were dripping with venom "I will not hesitate to snap you like a twig"

The eldest Gilbert saw a hidden challenge within the aged murky depths of her enemy's grey eyes and rose to the challenge; despite the damage currently inhabiting her face and the pain that came with the wounds, a smirk pulled at her lips as her eyes sparkled for the first time since waking up in the cave. The redhead noticed the change in the brunette's expression and instantly became weary but she showed no expression on the outside as she continued to stare down at her victim, trying to intimidate her.

Out of all the possible scenarios that the redhead could have imagined, having the enigma which is Roxanne Gilbert spitting on her wasn't one of them. She flinched back in shock before staring at the smirking older Gilbert. Roxane's head whipped to the left with the stinging pain that accompanied the redhead's fist connecting with her cheek. She rotated her jaw before narrowing her eyes on the redhead.

Silence suddenly descended upon the cave, filling every nook and crevice; tension followed quickly after as the two females continued to glare at one another. After what felt like hours but was most likely only a few minutes at the most, the tell-tale sign of someone approaching echoed around the cave alerting the two females that someone was heading towards them however, as Roxanne listening closer to the footsteps it was obvious that more than one person was about to appear.

Roxanne gapped when the two figures walked into her line of sight; she scoffed before giving the redhead a stare of disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? You teamed up with creepy mother dearest and an attention whore who has the same face as my sister"

Esther and Katherine lost their smiles at the sound of the older Gilbert's words. Both deeply offended and more than a little angry

"I mean honestly; they don't even make the top fifty list of people I've pissed off. Hell this is the first time meeting little miss cardboard copy over there" Roxanne laughed, shaking her head slightly before covering up a groan of pain with a chuckle as the five-hundred-year-old used her speed to strike the Gilbert woman in one of the many wounds in her stomach.

Katherine then crouched down in front of the bloodied sister of her doppelganger "We're going to have so much fun together" she cooed, tilting her head to the side as she dug her index finger into one of the holes in Roxanne's leg whilst the other hand wriggled into the gashes and slash marks across her arm before scrapping down at a slow agonizing pace

"You won't break me!" Roxanne gritted out through the pain, despite her sudden wooziness due to the blood loss from the never ending list of wounds.

The second Petrova doppelganger just smiled, accepting the challenge. After everything she's been hearing about this woman in front of her, Katherine couldn't wait until she was nothing but a bloodied broke mess on the ground.

Black spot danced across Roxanne's vision as her body endured more torturous methods curtesy of her sister's lookalike. She struggled to remain conscious, barely hanging on by a thread until she was sucked into oblivion and pulled into another memory.

~8~

 _Roxanne wrapped her arms tightly around herself, her eyes darting around the busy crowded streets as a honey blonde bloke escorted her towards an unknown location. His arms wrapped protectively around the brunette as she cowered into his side. His jaw clenched feeling his protective instincts rear up at the sight of such a beautiful, sassy confident woman slowly transforming into nothing but an empty shell of herself who's afraid of her own shadow._

 _She whimpered in his hold, pushing herself as close as physically possible "Nate"_

 _If he wasn't standing so close to his cowering friend, the blond man, Nate, most likely wouldn't have heard her whimper of fear "It's ok Rox. We're almost there, just a little further" He cooed soothingly, using the arm wrapped around her frail body to rub her arms which were still tightly coiled around her own body._

" _Whe-where are we going?" She whispered, eyes constantly flickering around her surroundings_

" _To someone who can help" Was he simple answer but it was enough to make hope burst within Roxanne and her eyes light up with appreciation and longing for understanding what was happening to her._

 _Nate then led her down a dark alley where a shadowy figure loomed over them in the distance, as they walked closer Roxanne's body retreated within the huge hoodie that blanketed her figure as she stiffened in fear and uncertainty. Nate, having noticed the sudden change within his best friend stopped walking and turned to comfort her, clearly understanding her reluctance to move any further. Apparently he wasn't the only one who understood the brunette's predicament because when the figure noticed the lack of movement on their behalf, they decided to be the ones to close the distance._

 _Out of her peripheral vision Roxanne noticed the cloaked figure creeping closer and stiffened even more, burrowing herself in Nate embrace, whimpering and hating herself for her cowardice but she couldn't control herself, not with this internal war raging inside of her._

" _It's ok. It's ok…she's here to help" Nate whispered over and over in her ear when he noticed what she did._

 _The cloaked figure stopped a few feet from the couple and waited patiently underneath the basking warm glow of a street lamp for the shaking girl to look up. When she did, the figure slowly lifted her arms up and gradually removed the hook cloaking their face._

 _Roxanne slowly removed her face from Nate's chest and turned to look at the intruder. Straight red hair was the first thing to capture her attention followed by the aged grey stone like eyes which were surrounded by multiple wrinkles and stretched skin as the woman smiled a false sincere grin, one that Roxanne saw through straight away._

" _Hello Roxanne, I'm Seraphina and I'm going to help you"_

~8~

White hot pain in her abdomen brought Roxanne back to the land of consciousness, her bleary eyes fluttered down to the tatters that was her white vest top that was now absorbing the blood gushing from the most recent stab wound.

"Every time you touch me…I'm gonna stick a needle in your fucking eyes!" The eldest Gilbert glared holes in her sister's doppelganger, once again trying to fight the urge to pass out.

Katherine only responded by carving deeper in to her skin with a giggle.

"Enough Katerina" The witch ordered from her watching spot in the corner with the redhead causing the doppelganger to move away and pout.

"Do you know what this is?" Esther questioned, walking over to the cave wall opposite the tied up Gilbert female. She shone a torch on multiple drawings and carvings

"I'm sure you're going to tell me" Roxanne rolled her eyes

"It's your name-" The original witch was cut off by the eldest Gilbert with her usual sass and sarcasm.

"How fascinating" She faked a yawn only to have Seraphina drive a knife back into her thigh. "Bitch!"

The original witch continued speaking as though she had never been interrupted "-In the language from the old world. However, what I want to know is why your name is underneath the tree that gave my children their immortal life a thousand years ago"

 **So so so sorry for the late update but tada! I feeling really rusty with my writing lately, think I'm gonna blame it on the script I've been trying to write. Anyways so we've got a little insight to Roxanne's past and an enemy! Makes you wonder what happened between the two huh? Who do you think Nate is? Are you liking him so far?**

 **In my mind I picture Alex Pettyfer for Nate and Julianne Moore for Seraphina.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter. What about the flashbacks? The revelation of Esther's? what do you think that's going to mean? Roxanne's name on the wall oh if you look for pictures of old norse letters Roxanne's name will be spelt 'Roksann' (I'll put a picture on my polyvore thingy)**


	18. Chapter 17- End of The Line

**Chapter 17- End Of The Line**

 **I am so so so so so sorry for being AWOL for almost three months now but I've just been a little frazzled with assignments and then there's the writer's block but that's no excuse. I've tried to make this chapter extra-long and full of important information. I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY and I will TRY to update every weekend but that might not always be possible (Until April time when I finish my First year of uni)**

 **Warning- mentions of blood and violence**

 **I hope you enjoy the update… I am apologising in advance but I'll go into detail at the end.**

The latest doppelganger was stood staring at the thick wooden door that seemed to taunt and loom over her as tears blurred her vision. Her mouth dropped opened with a quiet pained gasp that seemed to resound around the room louder than originated. Nobody moved or spoke for an unmeasurable amount of time, it appeared that they were all in a state of disbelief and shock at what had occurred. Even the usual sarcastic flippant oldest Salvatore brother was rather solemn at the moment; whilst Stefan was waging an internal battle as to whether or not he should wrap the girl he loves in a comforting hug or remain emotionless and stoic to her distress and obvious pain.

Damon purses his lips and furrows his brow "Did that really just happen?" He murmurs, his tone uncharacteristically soft without his usual sarcastic bite

Stefan didn't answer his older brother verbally instead the broody Salvatore just gave his raven-haired sibling a stern look along with a quick subtly shake of his head before glancing back at the distraught doppelganger. A concerned expression replaced his stern one as he stepped closer, clearly his urge to comfort her won out.

"Elena?" He questioned, almost hesitantly as though he believed she would crumble with something as tiny as the wind changing directions.

Apparently just speaking her name was enough to break the dam and release the flood of tears that had been building up since the door slammed shut. She spun around to face the brother but seeing the looks of disbelief and sympathy on both of their faces caused a broken sob to burst from her lips as tears began to run down her face. Both Salvatore's were quick to make their way over to the heartbroken doppelganger in order to comfort the girl they both loved.

~8~

The youngest Gilbert was pacing frantically, trying to come up with any possibilities as to where his oldest sister could be and what could've happened to her however, his mind was too frazzled to come up with anything. The words he spat at Elena still circled around in his head but any regret he felt was greatly outweighed by the reminder of how quickly she'd given up on their older sister. A part of him wanted to find Roxanne is the worst possible condition just to say an 'I told you so' to the doppelganger however, disgust and shame automatically came crashing down on the boy for even entertaining the thought.

The Mikaelson's were positioned around the room watching the teenager become more and more unhinged as the seconds ticked by. Slowly the room became illuminated by the morning sun light streaming through the floor length windows however, the warm glow did nothing to help ease the concerns of the occupants within, if anything, it only managed to rile their already ruffled feathers.

"Where the hell could she be! We've searched all night!" Jeremy's voice bellowed before turning his frustration to the closest table and in one found swoop the tables contents went soaring across the room before shattering to the ground with a mighty crash

"He sure has got his sister's temper, hasn't he?" Kol murmured to a slightly agitated hybrid from his position on the arm of the chair. His words, however, lacked his usual cheek and playfulness.

Klaus on the other hand glowered at the human in the room yet he made no move to intervene or restrain the boy, instead the blue-eyed hybrid simply placed his sketch book down before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his closed fists, thinking about the different contacts that could possibly help find the mysterious brunette female.

"Watch it, Gilbert. This is my home you're smashing" He half-heartedly growled out, ignoring his younger brother.

The hybrid, surprisingly, felt sympathy for the Gilbert boy. His eyes held no amusement or the usual mixture of cockiness and anger; instead they held understanding with a hint of pain and pity.

"Well who would have a vendetta against your sister?" Kol questioned

Jeremy gives him a pointed look "Really? You have met Roxy, right?" He scoffs "She can be pretty intimidating. Not to mention how she doesn't exactly hold back when it comes to meeting new people." He gestures to Kol's half-brother "I mean just look at how the first meeting between the two of them went"

"Touché" The youngest Mikaelson brother conceded with a fond chuckle as his mind replayed the events of the fiery Gilbert at his mother's ball. Judging by the murderous nasty glare the hybrid was throwing him, clearly, he remembered as well.

Rebekah took that moment to finally voice her opinion on the subject whilst trying to seem aloof and unfazed by the entire situation. "Your sister is most likely fine. She probably just popped out for a walk"

"All night?" Jeremy scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head "No Roxy loves her sleep too much"

"She does seem like the long walk type" The blonde waved her hands almost airily

The brother of the missing girl in question shook his head once again, more frantic and vigorous than before "She only goes on walks when she's really angry and needs to calm down before she does something stupid"

"Judging from what we've witnessed so far; your sister is an angry person"

"She's not always angry" At their pointed looks he continued "I mean sure, Roxy has got one hell of a short fuse-"

The mischievous Mikaelson snorted before muttering under his breath "That is putting it mildly"

Jeremy ignored the remark, continuing "But her medication helps mellow her out a little. She doesn't rush straight to anger, it makes her think more"

Klaus was the one to interrupt the boy this time "Mellows her out?" He scoffs "since Roxanne has arrived she's thrown glasses, made a debacle of herself at our mother's party, screamed at a waitress before disappearing for hours, got naked and jumped off of a bridge and then she practically started world war three with our mother" The hybrid had taken a step towards the human boy with every example "And let's not forget her courageous actions the night she not only smashed a champagne glass in my head but also had the nerve to threaten me"

"That was brilliant" Kol shared a chuckled with his other siblings

The blond hybrid continued but not before throwing a heated glare in his brother's direction "And you call that mellow?"

"Well she didn't attempt to set anyone on fire so yeah, that's what I call mellow" Jeremy quickly retorted, his slip up of his sisters past actions stunned the Mikaelson clan into silence as they all thought over this new piece of information that belonged to the puzzle which is Roxanne Marie Gilbert.

The suited Original finally decided to speak up for the first time since finding out that the woman he was becoming infatuated with was missing "She set someone on fire?"

Jeremy was quick to try and defend his sisters' actions, especially because the incident was his fault in the first place "She didn't mean to. He provoked her. It wasn't her fault the alcohol that she threw on him reacted with the match…" the Gilbert boy trailed off, wincing "Ok that sounds really bad but it honestly wasn't, I mean, it's not like he's dead… just severely scarred… and probably wishing that he was dead" Once again Jeremy trailed off, his voice getting softer with each incriminating word that went against Roxanne rather than with her.

"Definitely his sisters' brother" At the sight of Jeremy's narrowed eyes, Kol tacked on at the end, wearing a big cheeky grin "what? I never said it was a bad thing"

"The point I'm trying to make is that Roxy wasn't angry last night. She had nothing to be angry about"

"Oh, I don't know. If I had to live with that despicable doppelganger, that would be more than enough to get me angry" Rebekah shuddered in disgust at the mere thought.

Klaus smirked at the insult whereas the youngest male Mikaelson just laughed, completely agreeing with his sisters' statement based on what he's witnessed of the latest doppelganger so far.

As the three siblings continued to share an amused chuckle at the expense of the doppelganger, Elena, the youngest Gilbert could feel his frustration and worry for Roxanne reach boiling point as he noticed that clearly not all of the Mikaelson's were taking the situation as serious as he was.

"Why are none of you taking this serious?" He bellowed "My sister is missing and you're all just sat around having a laugh; doing nothing!" Jeremy lashed out at the nearest entity, which happened to be a sturdy wooden bookshelf that was filled to the brim with books and antique ornaments from the Mikaelson's past; not that the human boy cared as he practically ripped the shelving unit away from the wall and watched it crash to the ground, crushing its priceless contents beneath it.

The noble Original was the first to recover from his shock; he flashed over to Jeremy, who was panting as he shook with anger. Elijah slammed the boy against the wall where the bookshelf once stood and held him there.

"Calm down" Elijah's composed voice seemed to echo around the room, his arm acted like a barrier that kept Jeremy pressed to the wall and away from his siblings. Ever since the nobleman discovered how much of a temper the boys' oldest sister had he was now slightly wary of the human, especially considering that with every second that ticked by Jeremy seemed to display more and more qualities he clearly shared with Roxanne.

"No! You don't understand. When Roxy left the first time, it felt worse than when I found out about my parents crash. For the three years she was gone, I felt almost hollow, like I couldn't be truly happy because the one person who saw me for me and treated me like someone important, was gone. But then she came back; I had my best friend back" He cracked a teary-eyed smile "I know I've said it before but I can't lose my sister again…I don't think I'll survive that a second time…"

The Mikaelson's fell silent at the boy's solemn confession, all of them in awe of the obvious bond Jeremy shares with his sister. It not only made the five siblings realise how sorely lacking their relationships with one another was but also that they were witnessing a level of sibling love that not once in their long existence could they have ever hoped to attain. That thought alone made the gut of the half vampire, half werewolf churn with guilt and regret however, it also made him steel the determination he felt within.

Elijah slowly released his hold on the Gilbert boy as he looked at him in awe and slight envy; once again the noble Mikaelson was faced with a reminder of his failure at being a sibling.

Finn was the one to speak next "We will find her, Jeremy. It just might take time"

He walked over to the brother of the woman who had shown him a kindness he had not received in a thousand years and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the human to look up at the eldest Mikaelson. The next words he spoke were the ones that had already plagued the Originals minds "But how much time does Roxy have left?"

No one responded because the truth of the matter was not one of them had an answer.

~8~

Elena Gilbert woke up feeling completely drained and utterly devastated from the confrontation the night before with her brother. She turned on her side to stare out the window as tears slowly trickled across her face. The look of hate and anger that Jeremy aimed at the doppelganger kept replaying in her mind, her own mental torment caused more tears to leak out and a sob to burst free before she buried her face in the softness that was her pillow.

Since she was alone, Elena decided to re-evaluate the situation, especially now that the Salvatore brothers were not there to cloud her mind. She went over everything that had happened since her older sister had come back to town, from all the public scenes she'd caused or taken part in to the more private situations such as the fight with Esther. But then the brunette remembered the little moments, the sibling bonding and shared laughs between the three of them, just like old times- the times before their parents died and the supernatural world had infected their lives. She replayed all of the times Roxanne had been her usual protective big sister self and not be mention stopped Elena from murdering an entire race; but most of all, the doppelganger remembered the promise her older sister made just before she went to

bed last night.

" _I'm not going anywhere this time…I promise"_

And if there was one thing that separated Roxanne Gilbert from others; it was that she never broke her promises. Not willingly at least.

The sudden realisation caused the doppelganger to gasp and clutch at her chest as the self-loathing set in. What had she done, she thought miserably. Yet Elena did not attempt to set out to rectify her mistake instead she got distracted by the sound of Stefan and Damon entering the house.

~8~

The ringing of a phone broke the tense atmosphere within the Mikaelson mansion, they all check their own device and then shared a look of confusion when none of them were the culprit. The shrill sound continued its automatic loop for a few more seconds before the human boy's expression transformed from confusion to one of wide eyed realisation as he began frantically patting down his pockets only to turn up empty for whatever it was he was searching for. His eyes zig zagged across the room, continuing his hunt until they landed on a wooden table in the furthest corner. The Mikaelson's followed the boy with their eyes, watching as he stumbled over the mess on the floor before practically leaping over the sofa occupied with Rebekah, only to collapse in a heap on the ground until he bounced back up and charge for the table. As he got closer the ringing got louder, triumph swelled in his chest when he finally reached his destination; Jeremy's hands scattered around the table until his felt them grasp onto the source of the noise like it was his only life line.

Jeremy's mind hadn't fully caught up to his body's actions until the cool metal feeling that accompanied the phone was pressed against his ear "Hello!" He shouted down the communication device "Roxy i-is that you?" the hope in his voice was pitiful but the boy didn't care.

Whoever was on the other end with silent for a while before responding "Where's Roxy?"

What little hope Jeremy felt burst at the sound of the male speaker "She's not here" He croaked, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling

Once again, the voice took a while to respond "Who am I speaking to?"

"Jeremy. Her brother. Who's this?"

"Tell Roxanne I'm here and I have what she was looking for" The voice ignored the question but that only caused suspicion to raise on Jeremy's end, from all occupants who could hear the conversation

"Who the hell are you?" Jeremy rudely questioned

"Meet me at The Grill. Half an hour." And then the stranger was gone and the dial tone filled the silence.

No one moved for several minutes, all of them too stunned, then all of a sudden everyone seemed to burst to life

"He sounded cute" Rebekah mused

"We should kill him" Was Kol obvious suggestion

"It could be a trap, let's show him who he's dealing with" Klaus wore a bloodthirsty smirk

"Something Roxanne was looking for?" Elijah spoke his thoughts aloud. His mind focusing on that particular sentence as he mentally ran through everything he's seen, heard and noticed of the brunette beauty since her arrival.

"It is possible that this is connected to her disappearance" whereas Finn stated the obvious

However, none of their statements penetrated the brother of the missing woman as he had already made his way out the front door, determined to meet whoever it was that knew his oldest sister. Jeremy just made it down the steps when he literally ran into a suited chest that felt like it was built out of solid marble. The Gilbert boy rubbed the bridge of his nose wearing an annoyed frown as his eyes moved up and met the chocolate coloured eyes of the gentleman Mikaelson that was currently blocking Jeremy's way to find a lead to his sister and that cause the boy to get agitated.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Elijah questioned, placing his hands in his trouser pockets; his stare unmoving from the Gilbert boy

Jeremy huffed in annoyance before throwing his arms up "To the Gill; where else" His snarky tone did little to offend the older man which only served to make Jeremy's anger grow that little more.

"Alone?" He lifted an eyebrow

The male Gilbert interpreted Elijah's action as him being condescending and instead of verbally expressing his emotions instead Jeremy decided to channel his inner Roxanne and let his actions do the talking. He swung his fist, aiming to connect it with the older gentleman's face however, Jeremy's anger and human strength was no match for Elijah's vampire reflects. He yelled in angry frustration as tears welled up against his will; truly believing that the suited Original was planning on stopping Jeremy from meeting the stranger however, Elijah's next words soon eradicated those thoughts.

"If you'd allow me to finish. I was merely going to say that my siblings and I will be accompanying you"

The Doppelganger's brother felt his body sag in relief he didn't know he'd feel at the obvious support from the family he'd been helping to kill. Once again guilt and disgust formed a pit in his stomach whilst he remembered the Salvatore's and his sister's plans against the five beings in front of him; the only ones that are willing to help him in this desperate time.

"Shall we leave then?" Kol's voice interrupted the boy's inner turmoil. Jeremy nodded once and stormed ahead of the family. His face set with grim determination for the entire journey to the Grill.

~8~

Elijah watched as the Gilbert boy continuously tapped his fingered against the table in the booth, a clear sign that he was anxious, especially as he also continued to glace from the clock on the wall to the doors to the establishment just waiting for someone to walk through them.

The suited Mikaelson tilted his head slightly as he questioned the boy "What will you do if this stranger has no information on your sister's whereabouts?"

"He will" Jeremy stated with conviction, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself more than the vampires

"If he doesn't?" Elijah tried again but before the human could answer, his troublesome youngest brother did

"Then I'll get an early lunch" He grinned showing his teeth until Klaus responded by slapping him over the head.

Finn, who hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, glanced at the door when a familiar scent filled his senses. The tiny bell rung out at the same time the eldest Mikaelson gasped "Could it be?"

~8~

Roxanne watched with hawk like eyes as her sister's look alike slowly dug her index finger into her knee, wriggling and twisting the offending body part to cause maximum damage behind the bone. Her legs were trembling against her will as the pain slowly began to numb her limbs however, the brunette didn't utter sound instead her eyes just narrowed as she imagined exactly what she was going to do when the roles were reversed.

"That the best you got?" She managed a painful smirk before tutting, mockingly "If it is then I'm severely disappointed."

Katherine just held up the knife, twisting and turning the blade to admire the blood that coated it before smiling a sinister smile as she brought the knife across Roxanne's face, nice and slowly, making sure the blade truly inflicted its utmost damage to the girl's cheek and temple. Roxanne blinked repeatedly as the cut produced a steady flow of her own warm blood that impaired her vision.

"I'm just getting started" Katherine taunted before dragging the blade across her captive's collarbone, digging it in until she felt it scrape against the bone.

Roxanne sucked in a harsh breath at the intense overwhelming feeling that came with the new wound on such a sensitive area of her body, it felt different compared to the other wounds the three women had already carved into her. The brunette stomach tensed and rolled as she felt her blood leaving her body, coating her skin and soaking into what was left of her top and shorts. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get her bearings together and overcome the sudden sensation of light headedness that washed over her.

The sound of footsteps coming closer made Roxanne open her eyes, wanting to know which one was going to take a crack at her next. As she once again adjusted to the lack of light and the blurry shapes of her torturers; Roxanne found herself staring into the empty eyes of the original witch.

"Take it it's your turn" She drawled out, tilting her head, ignoring how the world shifted its tilt at her action.

Esther said nothing as she stopped in front of the broken and bruised mystery Gilbert. The witch was determined to figure out what and who exactly the woman in front of her was. She held out her hand, palm facing forward, before slowly closing each one of her fingers one by one, starting with her little finger. The air around Roxanne reacted to the action, stirring the dirt and dust within the area. Roxanne's eyes widened with the realisation of what Esther was doing just seconds before she started gasping for air. Panic set in as her body became desperate for the oxygen it was being depraved of, the eldest Gilbert could feel her body start to shut itself down, her gasps were getting more frantic but they were also becoming further apart as she fought the darkness that was broaching in the outer corners of her eyes. Just as the brunette was about to give in and willingly embrace the realm of darkness, the pressure in the chest lifted causing the automatic reaction of her lungs greedily gulping as much oxygen as possible.

She coughed and choked, ignoring the burn from her broken ribs as her lungs continued to expand to the fullest, relishing in the taste of fresh air. Roxanne glared up hatefully at the older witch while she tried to get her breathing back under control; her rage intensified at the satisfaction that twinkled tauntingly in the usually empty eyes of the honey blonde mother.

"I'll ask one more time; what is your name doing on the cave wall?"

"Bite me"

The vampire doppelgänger interjected with a playful tut "You'll find that's my job"

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your teeth out" Roxanne countered with a mocking chuckle

"Is that a fact?"

Roxanne just hummed and sarcastically nodded once; her lack of response irritated the older vampire greatly which caused her to take a threatening step closer "You're pretty stupid to be threatening a vampire when you're all tied up and bloody"

"Not much of a vampire, though are you? You're more of a coward. Remind me; what exactly have you been doing for the past 500 years, apart from running with your tail between your legs?" The bloodied-up Gilbert couldn't help but taunt.

Rage blinded the immortal doppelganger at Roxanne's words; she flashed behind their captive, determined to inflict maxim agony as she tore the rest of the once white vest top open to gain access to the creamy untouched flesh of Roxanne's back. Once cleared of the scraps of fabric that now laid in ruins around the chair, Katherine didn't hesitate to bring the still bloodied knife down until it sliced through the once clear skin. The vampire spent, what felt like an eternity to Roxanne, carving and slicing away; wielding the knife like a paintbrush whilst the eldest Gilbert's' back acted like her canvas and her blood was the paint.

Despite the blinding pain at accompanied every vicious slash against her back, Roxanne never once cried out or showed even a hint of weakness; Seraphina had to silently commend her enemy from her position leant against the cave wall. There are not many who could withstand everything the three supernatural women had thrown at them and still hold on themselves together like the eldest Gilbert woman was.

Roxanne's body trembled against her will as a side effect to the fact that her back currently felt like it was on fire but she still didn't scream much to Katherine's disappointment. The vampire kissed her tongue against her teeth in annoyance before she walked around until she was stood directly in front of the barely recognisable brunette.

She leaned in closer, digging her nails into the captive's shoulders. The two pairs of eyes locked on one another "I want you to scream every time this blade touches your skin"

Roxanne tries to keep her face blank as she begins to nod in agreement but the urge to laugh was too much, so naturally that's exactly what the brunette did, her laughter echoed and Katherine jumped back in shock. It completely ruined the seriousness of the situation "I can't be compelled moron" Her response stunned the three women in front of her into silence. "Nice try though. I'd give you an A for effort but you're lacking originality so, it's a solid C."

The vampire furrowed her brow and sniffed the air "I don't smell any vervain" She stepped closer and licked some of the blood on the side of Roxanne's head "And there's none in her blood. But you taste delicious… different but delicious"

Roxanne tried to lean back against the chair to put more distance between herself and the bloodsucker but the gashes on her back prevented that. She wore a disgusted expression, one that mirrored the red head's "You dirty bastard"

Her words received another hard blow to the face, she actually felt her jaw crack under the pressure of the fist that belonged to her sister's mirror image. At the sight of their sadistic smirks, the tied up brunette loosened the reins on her temper.

"I'm going to make what you're doing to me looks like child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you" Roxanne snarled with so much venom, wearing a vicious smile and a deadly gleam in her eyes that the three supernatural women standing in front of her actually took a frightened step back.

Despite her weakened state and mutilated body, the eldest Gilbert straightened up her posture and smirked at their moment of fear. The Original witch forgot whatever unease she felt from Roxanne's threat and felt her anger begin to boil at the nerve of the insolent girl tied up in front of her. Esther stormed up to the Gilbert with her hand raised before she brought it down sharply across the brunettes already cut cheek.

"Temper, temper creepy mamma." Roxanne rotated her jaw "You're starting to show your true colours"

"Insolent child"

"I've been called worse"

"Enough!" Esther grabbed the brunette's jaw and squeezed tightly "What are you?"

Roxanne didn't respond straight away, her eyes lost their playfulness and turned deadly serious when she finally did answer "Your worst nightmare"

The three women could've sworn that in that split second, the mysterious Gilbert's eyes flashed white before returning to their normal shade of blue. Seraphina gasps quietly and moved further away from the bloodied-up brunette; regret and doubt flashed through her mind as she reluctantly remembered exactly who she was dealing with.

"I've got a thousand years on you girl. You are no match for me"

Roxanne just scoffed at the arrogance in the witch's tone, causing the mother to narrow her eyes and thrust her hand forward before slowly curling it into a fist once again. The brunette sucked in a choked breath as her chest tightened to the point where she felt as though her insides were being prodded by millions of needles. Her broken ribs pressed hard against her lungs, threatening to pop them like bubbles if she draws even the smallest amount of oxygen to refresh her body. Tears gathered in her eyes and her expression changed to one of extreme discomfort as the wounds of her entire body came throbbing back with a vengeance. Slowly, Roxanne could feel herself begin to shut down however, once again the pressure of Esther's magic suddenly lifted and Roxanne sprung back to the world of consciousness like a coil.

"Enough!" Seraphina bellowed before storming up to Esther "We had a deal; her power is supposed to be mine before you kill her"

Said female let out a strangled, breathless chuckle attracting their attention once again.

"Something funny?" The vampire questioned, tilting her head as she joined the other two tormenters.

"Yeah actually" Roxanne struggled to speak with the pressure of her ribs digging in to her lungs "You lot are more stupid than I gave you credit for"

Seraphina responded by raking her nails through one of the many slashes along the brunette's arms making her groan slightly. "You were saying" The red head hissed

"What I have is mine… It can't be harnessed or harvested! It was born with me and it will die with me!"

"We'll see about that" Seraphina's malice filled, confident and challenging tone was the last thing Roxanne heard before her world went black.

~8~

"Sage?" The eldest Mikaelson questioned. The name was barley whispered but it rung out clearly as though it had been shouted; the rest of his siblings stopped their conversation with the Gilbert boy, their eyes following their brothers to the door, where a familiar red head stood frozen like a statue next to an unknown male who was sporting a pleased grin as he glanced back and forth between the two long lost lovers.

"Finn, my love" The red head, Sage, whimpered. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy as she gazed at the one man who held her heart.

"Oh, it's true! He was telling the truth. It didn't want to believe, to hope but you're here; you're truly here" She cried with happiness, launching herself across the room and into her lover's open arms.

The reunited lovers were trapped in their own world, they were completely oblivious to the rest of the occupants in the Grill.

"Jeremy? Jeremy Gilbert?" The stranger asked, staring at the boy he'd only seen in photographs. When no one answered, still cautious of the new arrival, he continued "You are Jeremy Gilbert, Correct? The one I spoke to on the phone"

That made the boy unknowingly release some tension in his stance "Who are you exactly?"

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier. The names Nate"

Jeremy squared his shoulders and fronted up to the blond-haired bloke "How do you know my sister?"

Nate just smiled and shrugged "She's my best friend"

"I've never heard of you"

"Believe it or not but I'm not surprised" His fond smile turned to one of sadness.

Jeremy frowned in confusion but before he could press the subject further Nate turned serious and practically demanded to know what happened to the girl he's considered his best friend for the last three years. Nate listened as the boy described in detail what happened last night. From the bad feeling that caused him to wake up to finding his sister's phone to the argument with the doppelganger that led him to storming out and calling the first family of vampires for help. His eyes widened when he heard their theory on her kidnapping, knowing for a fact that it was more probable than Roxanne leaving town again. Nate knew how Roxy felt since returning from the various late night phone calls the two had shared, he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that the woman would have left her brother again willingly.

Nate swore under his breath, interrupting whatever Jeremy was about where they'd already searched, when the realisation of who must have been behind the eldest Gilbert's disappearance. He didn't pay attention to the other as he abruptly turned away and stormed out the bar.

The doors to the grill slammed open as one solo figure emerged, striding out of the building like they were on a mission before seven others quickly followed.

He spoke quickly, calling over his shoulder to the rest as they walked "There's only one person who would be stupid enough to take Roxanne"

"Who?" Jeremy questioned the blonde man as they made their way through the parking lot, towards a large black SUV.

"Seraphina." Feeling their confused looks he elaborated "A witch who's obsessed with becoming more powerful"

"But then why would she take Roxy?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?" He scoffed before mumbling to himself "Of course not. I swear that girl"

"Huh?" Jeremy had never felt more confused than he did right now.

"Look it doesn't matter. We just need to find your sister before it's too late"

With that Nate opened the boot of his SUV and began rooting through its contents.

"Blood? Why do you have vials of blood?"

"Roxy's idea. I get a sample of blood from everyone I meet so that way if I ever need to find them again, a simple, quick locators spell will work"

"Roxy knew. She knew about you?"

"Of course she did."

"But she seemed so surprised to hear about vampires" The human continued to mumble in disbelief, feeling more than a little hurt that this stranger knew more about his sister than he did.

"Roxy told me quite a few stories" He broke off chuckling, remembering the story of the time she flooded her school and somehow convinced everyone she was innocent "you know how good of an actress your sister can be"

Jeremy joined in with the male's laughter as he too thought back to all the pranks Roxanne got anyway with. The memory of this one time during a football game caught his attention and caused him to laugh harder as he remembered Roxy's fake shocked expression when the football suddenly exploded, creating fireworks, just as the opposing challengers were about to score. He recalled how outraged she acted with Caroline's mother came straight to her, accusing the brunette for the incident without any evidence to back up her claim.

"That's all well and good but perhaps you could get on with the spell now" Kol voiced his annoyance, interrupting the chuckling duo.

Nate's expression went from joyous and carefree to serious in a second. He nodded once before laying out a map on the boot floor as flat as possible, the blond man then rummaged through his collection of vials until he found the correct one. Which he then poured a small amount in the centre of the map before holding his right hand above the puddle, fingers spread wide as he mumbles the foreign words to activate the spell. With his eyes closed, Nate couldn't see the blood begin its journey to meet its owner but he could feel it; he could feel the blood moving across the map. Until it stopped causing him to open his eyes and look down.

"She's there. Which means she's definitely in Mystic Falls… It's no coincidence that she's here and Roxy's gone" He furrows his brow, pointing at the spot on the map the blood travelled to "What's out there?"

"Trees. Dirt. A Stefan Salvatore all you can eat buffet" They all ignored Kol's sarcastic comment

Jeremy thought long and hard, staring at the spot of blood on the map before recognition hit him "There's the cave"

"Cave?" At the boys' nod, Nate continued his questioning "What's so special about the cave?"

"Vampires can't get in" the boy's confession did nothing to calm the swirl of nerves and urgency Nate felt

"Why?" He demanded, getting more serious by the second

The youngest Gilbert looked like he had an epiphany "The drawings."

"What-" before the question could leave his mouth Nate was cut off

"The drawings that tell our family's history" Elijah's voice rung out for the first time since meeting the male that has a history with the woman the noble vampire was attracted to. His jealousy continued to grow with Nate's growing concern over his female.

"Have you got pictures?"

His best friend's younger brother joined the conversation again. "Yeah but they're at the Salvatore boarding house"

Nate shook his head and clutched his fists trying to sooth his frustration for the situation Roxanne had gotten herself in. but then again, he was the one who introduced Seraphina to Roxy three years ago; so, if anything happened to the brunette then it would be his fault and Nate didn't think he'd be able to live with himself or the guilt. "There's no time"

"I think I might have copies on my phone. Let me check" The youngest Gilbert speaks as he pulls the electronic device from his jeans pocket and starts tapping away. "Yes! Here" he holds the phone in front of the small crowd that gathered opposite him.

The Mikaelson men all stared at the random, out of place name underneath the drawing of the white oak tree. They shared a look of fascination and confusion because that name did not belong in the language of the old world, let alone of the wall that contained drawings and the history of the Original family from when they were human.

Rebekah however, honed in on the crude sketch of the tree and the scratches that gave an estimate date. Dread began to fill her stomach when she realised what this could mean for herself and her siblings.

Jeremy's voice brought her out of her worrisome thoughts "What does it mean?"

No one spoke for what seemed like a lifetime, a heavy silence descended upon the group filled with dread and seriousness. The feelings the silence brought didn't lessen even when the boy's question was finally answered.

"Roxanne" The gentleman Mikaelson and Golden-haired man spoke in sync, both with a daunting, weighted tone that carried their worries.

"We've got to go. Now"

With those words the group of eight quickly hurried round to the doors of the witch's car, one that once everyone was safely in quickly sped off out the car park, heading towards the woods with the youngest male Mikaelson at the wheel as the blond male witch gave him directions from the map in the passenger seat.

"So why didn't you use my sisters blood? What if this Seraphina character isn't actually with Roxy?"

"She really hasn't told you anything, has she?" Nate didn't give the boy a chance to respond before he continued "I couldn't use Roxy's blood because I haven't got it"

"But-"

"I'm going to be blunt with you Jeremy." The golden-haired man turned back to look at the brother of his best friend "Your sister is powerful. More powerful than you can ever imagine; so much so that what she has is literally soaked in her DNA, hell it is her DNA. One drop of her blood has the potential to change everything… and if that single drop fell into the wrong hands I don't even want to imagine what would happen. That's why I don't have her sample."

Everyone fell silent at Nate's roundabout way of saying that Roxanne Gilbert was not human "What is she?" The hybrid spoke up, still slightly in awe and confusion at the puzzle pieces that are the key to figuring out the mysterious Gilbert's secrets. In a thousand years, he'd never heard of anything like what the golden-haired man was describing and that was both fascinating and frustrating.

He smiled at the blue eyed Original "Sorry… that's not my secret to tell"

The journey was long and tedious but the moment the SUV stopped moving Jeremy was the first one to jump out of the vehicle and begin sprinting to the location of the cave, not caring about anything other than finding his sister. The Mikaelson's and Nate were not that far behind but it was clear who it was that was leading the pack.

When the opening to the cave was in sight, Jeremy rushed ahead of the others; tripping and stumbling over the twigs, rocks and leaves that littered the forest ground. Hope swelled up, warming his chest as a small smile crept onto his lips. His sister was here, he knew it, he could feel it in his bones. Jeremy didn't care that he could barely see where he was going as he continued to trip and stumbled through the cave to reach the no vampires area.

The rest of the group were not that far behind the Gilbert boy as they too were eager to find his fearless sister however, their wish couldn't have been more twisted as they heard a familiar male cry of agony echo throughout the cave walls. Without using words all six of them began to run faster to reach the origin of the bone shuddering noise. The group came to a screeching halt as they hit an invincible wall that blocked their entrance however, that was not the cause of their sudden frozen state. No, it was the sight that greeted them with cold, unforgivable arms. Not even the lack of light hindered their vision of the image that would forever be seared in their minds.

They stared in frozen horror as the youngest Gilbert's sobs continued to ring out around the cave whilst he laid, crumbled like shattered glass, on the ground in front of a chair that held the lifeless mutilated body that was once Roxanne Gilbert.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

 **On another note, I absolutely love it when you review and leave me comments but constantly commenting asking/telling me to update literally hours after I just did isn't going to make me hurry up (If anything It can get a little irritating) I don't want to sound harsh and I apologise if it comes across as so. I get it if it's been a few days or I'm late with a chapter or like now where it's been months but honestly ten minutes after I've updated is frustrating (and pisses me off a little) and kind of makes me feel like dragging my heels. I post the chapters as soon as I finish writing them. So it's not like I've already got several prewritten chapters that I'm holding on to because I haven't. sorry to bitch and be a downer :/**

 **On to better things What did you think? This is the longest chapter I've written so far because I just didn't know where to end it- again don't kill me for the ending. It's as much as a shock to me as it is to you because I originally never intended to end it that way… it just sort of happened. I tried to go into a bit more detail on what Roxy was going through did it work? Did you like it? What about Nate? The next chapter is going to be emotional I will not lie but you will find out more about him and what happened in those three years. But hey we've gotten a little more on Roxy's abilities huh? Whatcha think about that?**

 **Again, I'm going to TRY and update every weekend but that's not a guarantee.**


	19. Chapter 18- Memories: Missing Puzzle

**chapter 18- Memories: The Missing Puzzle Pieces**

 _Flashbacks_

~8~ signifies a break/ change of scene or point of view

The youngest Gilbert could barely feel the pain that came with his fall to the ground, he didn't feel the way the uneven earth and rocks cut into his legs and knees as he crawled towards his sister's motionless form. It felt like he was on auto pilot as he tugged and pulled on the binds that tied her to the chair but it was useless; they clearly weren't coming undone. However, just as Jeremy was about to turn to the rest of the search party to ask for help something on the floor just a slightly out of reach caught his attention. He felt bile rise up at the sight of the bloody soaked knife, it didn't take a genius to figure out who's blood it was, but that didn't stop the boy from reaching out a trembling hand to take hold of the offending piece of metal to cut the restraints on the oldest Gilberts arms and pull her down to his level and into his arms.

It was a heart wrenching sight, to see such a young boy cry his eyes out as he cradled his sister's dead body. His sobs would haunt those who witnessed the scene for the rest of their lives. The onlookers all felt disappointed and extreme sadness at the fact that they were clearly too late to save the woman who, within such a short amount of time of knowing her, had such a dramatic impact on their lives. Jeremy stared down at the now lifeless blue eyes that used to sparkle like ocean and were once filled with mischief and warmth but now there was nothing, they were cold and empty. He shuddered before bringing a shaky hand up to her face, it trembled as his fingers barely touched her eyelids and closed them, giving the illusion that the brunette was simply sleeping despite her appearance.

Jeremy's arm dropped as though it was made of led before he once again wrapped it around his sister and buried his face in her hair, his tears soaking her brunette locks.

The golden blond male of the group finally managed to gain control of his limbs and approached the broken human boy with extreme caution; treating him like a wounded animal.

"Jeremy? You have to let her go" He spoke so soft, that the words were practically carried away with the small breeze as quickly as they were heard.

"No! Stay Back! Stay away from us!" He brokenly bellowed with so much venom that all those in the small enclosed space flinched. The boy tried to move away from Nate's approaching form but all he managed to accomplish was shuffling backward a few centimetres, still clinging onto Roxanne's limp body like it was his last lifeline.

Tears blinded his vision which resulted in the youngest Gilbert suddenly tense up when he felt a hand rest on one of the arms that were wrapped tightly around his sister. The golden-haired witch held up his hands as a form of surrender and didn't move any closer, instead he gradually crouched down on the spot, he made sure his movement was not too hurried as to startle the boy.

"You can't take her from me" He managed to whimper out in between his sobs.

"Nobody wants to take her from you. We just want to get her somewhere safe" Nate continued to try to sooth the boy with his words, knowing from personal experience how grief can make someone act.

Jeremy started to nod, almost as though he was in a daze "Safe. Yeah. I've got to keep her safe. Got to make sure she's safe"

The Mikaelson's would forever deny that the delirious, heartbroken, ramblings of Jeremy Gilbert had managed to bring a powerful family such as themselves to tears; but their denial would never change the simple fact, that each and every one of them shed multiple tears from their spot just outside the barrier. Sage and Finn remained wrapped in each-others embrace however, instead of it being a lovers' embrace like the one they shared in the Grill, the two were comforting one another as they silently cried and mourned the death of the woman who had ensured their reunion.

The sound of scuffled movement captured the Mikaelson's attention once more. They watched as Jeremy very reluctantly released his hold on his sister and allowed the male witch to pull her into his own hold as he slowly stood with the brunette cradled against his chest. The Mikaelson's noted, as he turned towards them, that the blood from her many wounds soaked through his once white T-shirt.

As the witch came closer to the family of vampires, the six of them shared an astonished look as they each took in the state of the brunette's body; shock coloured their once pale faces when they each came to the same conclusion that despite the intensive torture the eldest Gilbert had clearly gone through, it wasn't what ended her life. No, it was clear that the deep laceration across her throat was the one that did the deed.

The suited Original sucked in a sharp breath at the sight whilst his heart twisted something painfully. His eyes were glued to the limp way Roxanne was cradled. The pain Elijah felt right now was worse than anything he'd felt in the thousand years he'd been alive. The heartache was worse than what he felt when he lost Tatia, Katerina or even Celeste. When Elijah thought about it, the pain that usually accompanied anything associated with his past loves, wasn't there. In fact, Elijah was having a difficult time trying to conjure up any type of emotion other than guilt for what happened to the females in his past.

This confused the noble original; how could he become so attached to a girl he barely knew? Why her? The question tormented the moral Mikaelson as he thought of everything he'd felt, witnessed and experienced since meeting Roxanne Gilbert.

How she had captivated his attention from the moment she had stepped into the Grill, to the awe he has felt on many occasions when Roxy showed how dedicated she was to her siblings, or when she helped to save not only his own life but also the lives of his siblings, who in the past had already caused her family harm. He thought of how he felt seeing her laugh and joke with his family, like she had known them for years instead of days and the shocking part was that they returned the same level of trust; when they all shared drinks and told stories of their pasts- ones that were not tainted with bloodshed or pain.

He cares for her. A lot.

The realisation of what he felt for the eldest Gilbert hit him like a sledgehammer causing the Original to stumble back slightly and bump into his hybrid half-brother; who in return gave him a series of concerned looks as he steadied him. Elijah didn't pay him any mind though, he simply stiffened up and straighten his blazer before turning away and briskly making an exit. The others watched the back of his suit as retreat before following. The noise of multiple pairs of feet scuffling echoed throughout the darkness, with the occasional sob or sniffle from Jeremy at the very back of the group.

Night had fallen by the time the group emerged from the depths of the cave; not that any of them cared. No one spoke a word on the journey to the witch's car. There was no snarky comment from Kol, no banter between Klaus and Rebekah or scolding from Elijah and despite their happy reunion, there was no words shared between Finn and Sage despite the embrace that they were still wrapped up in.

Kol couldn't even find it within him to taunt or laugh at his sister when she had the unfortunate luck of wedging her heel in between two large rocks, which would have caused the blonde to take a horrific fall down the slight gradient had she not been a vampire with extremely fast reflexes. Instead he simply helped her dislodge her heel and continued walking.

The silence didn't change when the group finally reached the car, it didn't change as Jeremy climbed in the back along with Nate and Elijah; Roxanne's body was laying across the three of them whilst Klaus got behind the wheel, Rebekah got in the passenger seat and Kol, Finn and Sage squeezed in the very back.

The silence was thick and suffocating, when it became unbearable Klaus cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention apart from Jeremy whose eyes refused to move from his sister's face.

"When we get to the mansion I'll have some hybrids prepare a room and a coffin" His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he spoke to the grieving Gilbert

"No"

The hybrid frowns in confusion "What?"

"No." Jeremy repeated lowly, his voice breaking with every word "I'm taking her home. I need to take her home- where she belongs"

Klaus didn't respond straight away, instead he shared a silent conversation with his noble older brother and Roxy's witch friend, both of whom gave him a single nod. The hybrid sighed, muttering a simple 'ok' before changing directions, heading for the Gilbert family home.

After that brief conversation, the car once again fell silent for the rest of the journey and what an extremely long journey it was. The silence was suffocating, it pounded against the cars occupants' ears. Just when it became unbearable, Klaus pulled up outside the two-storey modern family house. The warm glow from lights shone through the windows, making it clear that somebody was not only in there but that they were awake.

As soon as the car stopped moving, the doors were flung open as everyone was desperate to escape the tension, minus Jeremy who was just numb to everything that wasn't his oldest sister.

"Ooh this is bound to be good" The youngest male Mikaelson murmured to his sister when he noticed who was present within the Gilbert residence. Rebekah hummed in agreement from her position leant against the car whilst Klaus and Elijah helped Jeremy and Nate carry Roxanne out of the car.

~8~

The doppelganger was anxiously pacing the Gilbert's front room, listening to the conversation between the two Salvatore brothers, Alaric the history teacher, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett.

"Just because littlest Gilbert and the crazy older sister are suddenly BFFs with the Mikaelson's doesn't mean we shouldn't kill them" Damon's snarky voice rung out.

"You still want to take out the original family despite the fact that Elena's brother and sister are most likely going to side with them?" Alaric questioned in disbelief "How drunk are you?"

"I think what my brother is trying to say is that Klaus needs to die no matter who gets in the way" Stefan simplified, emotionless as usual nowadays

"Are you nuts?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We're not hurting my siblings!"

The raven-haired vampire rolled his eyes and spoke with a cheery tone, clearly dismissing all three girls and their protests "Look, we know how to kill them. Now we just need to find the white oak and figure out which one sired our line so we can kill the ones who didn't and pray that Klaus is one of them… none of your siblings have to die-" Stefan scoffed interrupting his brother's speech but Damon continued "-besides, the angry Gilbert is gone and baby Gilbert isn't much of a threat"

"That's such a Damon thing to do…hurt or kill anyone who gets in your way" The blonde baby vampire, Caroline, sneered

Elena's gasp drew the groups attention before the oldest Salvatore could retort, they all stood up in alarm as she darted to the front door ad swung it open. Her startled cry of disbelief had the other five rushing after the doppelganger.

She could have sworn that the moment she took in the grave, solemn expressions of the Mikealson's and the heartbroken one of her brothers when they stopped in front of herself and her friends, her heart stopped. Especially when she laid eyes on a tall muscular blond man who came up behind them. However, unlike her brother and the other family, this man did not pause in his movements even when the others had stopped. The closer he got the clearer she could make out his features from the piercing sapphire eyes to the strong jaw but his good looks were not enough to stop the doppelganger from staring in horror at the blanket covered bundle in his arms. She knew almost straight away exactly what was hidden underneath that blanket and the result of the realisation was instantaneous, she felt numb and her knees buckled; she would have fallen to the ground had Damon not rushed to her side and supported her weight.

"Jeremy! What-" Her own choked sob cut her off "Oh my god, is she- is she dead?"

Nate didn't pay the Scooby Gang any attention as he shoved his way past to the living room and gently placed Roxanne's broken body down in the sofa.

Jeremy's voice quickly hit the hysterical level with every word that he shouted at his stunned sister and her friends "She's gone! She's dead!"

"Jer-"

"Why wasn't it you? It should've been you!"

Elena took a step back, as though he had slapped her. His words hit her straight in her heart, making her short of breath.

"I hate you" the venom in his words made them all flinch, even those who the words weren't aimed at.

The Bennett witch tried to calm the boy she was starting to see in a new light down "Jere, just calm down before you do something you'll regret" But he acted like he couldn't hear her and continued to spew his hatred for his only living sister.

"I wish it was you! You should be dead not her! Oh god, why'd it have to be her?" Everyone was too shocked to do anything to restrain the grieving youngest Gilbert as he once again broke down bawling, his chest heaving, desperate for the air it wasn't receiving due to how back his was hyperventilating.

"Whoa hey now baby Gilbert. Don't talk to your sister like that" Damon took a threatening step forward but Jeremy ignored him.

"You should've helped. But you didn't and now she's dead!" He screamed in the doppelganger's face, stalking closer to the shell-shocked girl "You chose to believe them over me and now I've lost her! Again! Oh God" Once again Jeremy collapsed in a heap, crying out in pain

The weight of her brother's words came crashing down on Elena. Her eyes were swimming with tears that blurred her vison, however that didn't stop them from widening with realisation as she remembered the bad feeling she had that morning.

"Get out" He cried, his eyes showed the depths of his sorrow and numbness. "Just get out"

Nobody moved as the Gilbert boy slowly crawled over to the sofa and gently picked up Roxanne before trudging his way upstairs. After ten minutes had passed and he had not returned, Elena hurriedly fled the house with a sob and the rest of the Scooby Gang following behind. The newest blonde vampire was the last to leave the Gilbert household; she slowly turned to face the solemn expression of the Originals and the witch, giving them one last mournful glace before hesitating for a moment on following after her friends.

~8~

Nate was staring out of the living room window, he felt the stares of the Mikaelson clan on his back, just knowing what they wanted to talk to him about. The male witch sighed and spoke, still facing away from the family "Ask away"

However, for the vampires, none of the questions that had been plaguing them since meeting the eldest Gilbert and male witch came to mind. They exchanged looks, minus Elijah who was still lost in his thoughts and emotions.

The eldest Mikaelson's red headed lover finally asked the first question "How did you and Roxanne meet?" The red head wanted to know more about the female that had helped her reunite with her epic love.

Nate smiled softly, recalling the moment he met the feisty brunette. "She saved my life"

He turned around, still smiling, to the intrigued vampires sitting in various places round the room as he begins to explain his history with the oldest remaining Gilbert.

"Five years ago, I fell in love with a human. After two years of dating, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Everything was great" He broke off with a bitter chuckle and a sad broken smirk "A couple months later we found out she was pregnant. At this point my coven was already disgusted that she wasn't a witch but when they found out that she was pregnant… they decided to do something about it."

"They broke in our home in the middle of the night and I was forced to watch as they killed her and my baby. After they left me beaten with my fiancées body, I became obsessed with vengeance. I started studying darker magic and then I started hunting my own coven... but the magic was too much, I couldn't control it and that's how Roxanne found me."

"How?" The suited Original questioned

"She interrupted my execution" His blunt statement stunned the already quiet room in to silence.

~8~

 _Shouts of pain and anger startled the brunette female, causing her to stop in her tracks near the gates to the cemetery. She frowned in contusion and caution before glancing around however, just as she starts to walk away more yells are heard and her curiosity overpowers caution. The brunette pushed the gate open and strode right in, searching for the origin of the noise, despite the obvious danger that she was throwing herself in._

 _Further in the cemetery, a crowd was formed around a mass of dark clothing that covered the figure, of a golden-haired expressionless man, who was knelt in the centre of the circle. They didn't pay any attention to their surroundings which ended up being their downfall. The brunette that was currently mumbling a string of extremely colourful curse words and insults as she tiptoed over the grass and pebbled ground in her six inch black heels, would see to that._

 _Roxanne felt her annoyance and frustration climb with every step her heel sunk in the muddy ground. However, that did not stop her curiosity from growing as well nor the sudden feeling of caution that warned her to be careful. Her eyes flickered around the moon lit gravestones until they landed on the silhouette of a cloaked figure a few metres a head of her. She frowned in confusion at the sudden pull she felt in her chest that demanded that she follow the only other living person in the cemetery that she'd seen so far._

" _My own curiosity is gonna get me killed one of these days" Roxanne mumbles, shaking her head and double checking the area around before cautiously trailing after the cloaked figure as they begin to leave._

 _The brunette kept her distance as she continued to silently follow the shadowy figure, her eyes never stopped their continuous search for any potential danger, her body was wound tight prepared for a fight at any sudden change or threat that came her way._

" _I swear to God if someone sneaks up on me from behind…" She mutters angrily under her breath; the threat was left hanging as she trails off when she notices that the figure she had been following had suddenly disappeared from her sight._

 _The brunette stumbled closer to where she last saw whoever it was that she was following "What the hell-"_

 _She froze in her steps at the sight that greeted her. Horror clearly displayed on her face as she glanced down at the coven of witches surrounding the helpless form of the golden-haired man. Roxanne couldn't help but feel angry at what she was witnessing; at how these people were treating this unknown man. The pulling she had felt earlier returned and tugged her to look back in his direction._

 _Roxanne noticed the crowd slowly closing their ranks around their prisoner. Alarm raised in her when she noticed the glint of a blade in the hands of one of the cloaked witches. She didn't know why but Roxanne just couldn't let this man die, she knew she had to do something to stop them but even she wasn't stupid enough to confront a whole coven of angry witches on their own turf. No, she needed a plan…and fast judging by the sudden increase in chanting._

 _Her lips were pursed and a frown furrowed her brow, evidence of how hard she was thinking. She subconsciously started tapping her fingers on the headstone she was crouched behind as cover. The chanting continued but Roxanne was too lost in thought; her devious side was operating at full throttle for a plan that would not result in her death or the life of the witches golden-haired prisoner._

 _Although it seemed like hours had passed, in truth it was only a couple of minutes at most until Roxanne's serious expression morphed into one of triumph, satisfaction and determination. She looked up at the cloudless midnight blue velvet sky and closed her eyes, blocking out her surroundings. The brunette shuffled from her crouching position so she was kneeling on the ground instead; her eyes remained closed as she took several deep, soothing breaths before she placed her hands flat on the grass and clutched on tightly._

 _A faint lime green light began to radiate from her hands, outlining them, it pulsated slightly as her grip tightened for a split second. Up above the once silent sky let out an earth-shattering rumble, one which cut off the chanting of the coven._

 _The skies opened up with another rumble and the downpour began. Flooding everything it touched, muddy puddles soon turned into tiny pits of swap like quick sand, refusing to let go of its prey- that in this case were the witches._

 _Roxanne remained unmoving from her kneeling position, despite the chaos that was happening around her. Witches were screaming and running, trying to avoid stray streaks of lightning that struck at random intervals around the cemetery. After a while the ground began to shake and tremble, causing more witches to stumble as they became even more eager to escape the sudden freak storm. Soon only a small handful of witches remained. However, just like how they paid no attention to the still bound man, Roxanne didn't acknowledge their presence as she stood to her full height, the glow that once covered her hands was gone but the storm continued to rage on, as she made her way through the headstones until she stood in front of the witches' prisoner._

 _The prisoner felt someone stop in front of him, he assumed it was one of the coven leaders but he didn't care to look, all Nate wanted was for these damn witches to hurry up and kill him so he could be reunited with his wife, Sarah. He was ready to die however, after nothing happened for several minutes, Nate looked up in a confusion and frustration; ready to snap at whoever was taunting him but when he focused on the figure looking down at him, any and all words slipped from his tongue._

 _Lightning flashed behind her figure, allowing Nate to fulling take in his saviour. She looked like an avenging angel. Standing there with her hands on her hips, completely unaffected by the storm raging around her. The brunettes' eyes glowed emerald green, captivating him as he stared at her in awe._

 _She frowned in worry, her lips pursed before she knelt in front of the prisoner. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to piss off a bunch of witches?"_

 _Nate just stumbled over his words trying to answer his saviour. Clearly, despite her looks, this woman was no angel._

~8~

Back upstairs Jeremy was sat on his sister's bed clutching her hand, refusing to let go. The youngest Gilbert couldn't find any remorse within himself for what just happened with Elena. He didn't regret a single thing he said, if anything part of him wished he had said more, just to hurt her more but he couldn't; he couldn't waste any more time on Elena, not when Roxy was just laying there.

He glanced around the room, taking in the cream colours to the bright flashes of vibrant purples before returning his focus back to the bed. The once white bedsheets were now stained with his sister's blood, tainting many memories of the times he'd felt safe in this room

~8~

 _The house was quiet, reminding the young Gilbert male that the rest of his family was asleep. He clutched the blanket close to his chest with his knees pushed up to form a barricade, to block the blanket from moving. The only sound was the scared boy's harsh breathing, which was borderline hyperventilating. His eyes darted frantically around the darkness. Every innocent creak of or tick of the clock sent the boy's imagination wild with monsters under the bed and scary shadows just waiting to snatch him from the safety of his covers._

 _The banging of the wind against the window was the last straw for the boy, who let out a yelp and quickly scurried off the bed, out the room and sprinted down the hall to the closed door at the end. He ran as though he was being chased, which in his seven-year-old mind he was._

 _The loud bang of the door caused the once sleeping teenage girl to moan and shuffle around as she tried to once again fall into the realm of dreams. However, the small sniffles and heavy breathing from the direction of her bedroom door made the task highly unlikely._

 _She knew straight away who it was that woke her._

 _His sister murmured, her voice heavy with sleep "What's wrong, Jere-bear?"_

" _I had a nightmare" His childlike voice whispered to the darkness of his sister's room_

 _Roxanne doesn't respond verbally, instead she simply shuffles over to the left and pulls the cover open as a clear indicator for her little brother to jump in. which he does with no hesitation. Once the two siblings were both tucked in and snuggled up, they were both fast asleep within minutes. The youngest Gilbert was no longer afraid because he knew that with Roxanne there, nothing could harm him. Because she was his guardian angel._

~8~

A small smile lit up his face as he slowly opened his eyes as the memory ended. Jeremy's eyes landed on the wall opposite Roxy's bed, more specifically his eyes landed on one of the framed drawings that hung next to a large mirror. As the boy stepped closer, the memory that lead to the drawing played through his mind.

~8~

 _The youngest Gilbert was oblivious to his surroundings; his concentration rested solely on the sketch book on the dining table in front of him. He growled in frustration when the vision he'd imagined wasn't coming to life on the page exactly like he wanted. The pencil scribbled across the page with ferocity, digging deep, destroying the progress of artwork._

" _Don't tell me you're hitting the troublesome teen stage early?" Her teasing tone snapped Jeremy out of his bubble of annoyance and irritation._

 _His head shot up in the direction of the ached doorway, where his older sister was currently leaning, a smirk on her face with her arms folded "Roxy!" The way he cheered her name, so filled with happiness, relief and warmth. It turned Roxy's smirk into an actual smile._

 _She pushed herself off the wall, making her way over to her only brother. "What's with the temper tantrum? What'd that book ever do to you, huh?"_

 _The frustration returned to the Gilbert boy at his sister's reminder of his failed drawing "I can't do it! It's crap" He huffed, pushing the offending object further away from him._

" _What's wrong with it?" She looked at the sketchpad from her sitting position on the table "Well, apart from the scribbles" she chuckled slightly._

 _Jeremy just groaned and banged his head against the table. "Maybe I should just give up drawing altogether" Self-doubt began to creep in, which Roxanne clearly noticed, making her suddenly turn serious._

" _What brought this on?"_

" _I'm crap"_

" _Ok. Who told you that? Whose arse am I kicking?"_

 _He mumbles something incoherent under his breath. Roxy frowned and leaned in closer "What was that?"_

" _Tyler"_

" _Ah that little plonker" she says in realisation, nodding her head causing Jeremy to let out a giggle, however his laughter doesn't last long as insecurity once again crawls over the young boy. Roxanne watched as the carefree smile slowly fell from his lips and her big sister protective instincts reared their head._

" _Now you listen to me Jeremy Gilbert. Don't take what people like that little twit Lockwood say to heart. Screw them. Jealous pompous arses" The two siblings shared a small laugh before the eldest Gilbert continued "In fact you have my permission to deck them"_

" _Thanks, Rox" The youngest Gilbert practically ran around the table to pull his favourite sister into a tight hug_

" _No problem sweetie" She kissed the top of his head before pulling away and jumping off the table. Roxanne spoke with a cheery, devious grin "Right well I'm off… got some classrooms to trash"_

 _Roxy flounces to the doorway before she stops and turns back to her brother with a small sincere smile._

" _Just remember Jere-bear. Never give up on something that you love" and with that she disappeared out the door, leaving her brother smiling after her, feeling lighter than before as he picked up his sketchpad and started again._

~8~

 _The boy clutched the pillow tighter to himself, burrowing his face deeper into its softness as it became damp with his tears. He could hear the murmurs of conversations and laughter from downstairs and it caused him to let out a muffled sob; the feeling of being unwanted pressed against his chest._

 _He stiffened at the creaking tale-tell sign that his bedroom door had been opened, muffled footsteps approached after the click of the door being shut rung out. The boy tried to make it appear as though he was merely sleeping however, clearly the intruder was not fooled._

" _Oh Jere-bear" The voice cooed with sadness at the sight of his tear stained cheeks and pillow._

 _The effect of the voice was instantaneous. The boy relaxed and hope bloomed in his chest when he felt the bed dip from behind him. The intruder shuffled closer until they played the part of the big spoon and wrapped their arms around the boy's form, who automatically surrendered to the embrace. He twisted his body around until he was facing his oldest and by far most favourite sister. Seeing the look of worry and care mixed with warmth in her blue eyes, the youngest Gilbert let out a sob and buried his face in his sister's chest, clinging to her as a child would cling to their mother, like she was his last lifeline._

" _They hate me" He whimpered_

" _They don't hate you"_

" _Yes, they do." "Everyone loves Elena and they hate me"_

" _That's rubbish and you know it."_

 _The young Gilbert just shook his head and pushed himself closer to the comfort his favourite sister offered._

" _What about me huh? Do you honestly believe that I could hate you?"_

" _No" He sniffles with a squeak_

 _Roxanne smiled feeling accomplished as he brother's sobs lessened "Exactly. So clearly not everyone hates you"_

 _Jeremy was quiet for a while trying to digest his sister's logic, which wasn't that hard for the nine-year-old_

" _You'll never leave me?"_

" _Never…I promise" She swore with all the seriousness in the world at the sound of his timid question, as though he was afraid of the answer._

 _That was all the confirmation that he needed to fill the ache of loneliness in his chest "I love you Rox-Rox" He murmured before drifting off with a smile on his face_

" _I love you too Jere-bear"_

 _The words were whispered to the pitch-black room before the brunette too joined her sibling in the realm of sleep._

~8~

The memories continued to flash before the youngest Gilbert's eyes as he stared down at the still form of his oldest sister. Raw unabridged anger coursed through his veins. The only thought that seemed to play on a loop was the fact that Roxanne broke her promise.

He let out a bellowing scream and lashed out, swiping the papers on Roxy's desk all over the floor. The Mikaelson's and Nate heard the noise and quickly rushed to investigate. They witnessed the human boy scream and cry as he tossed his sister's furniture and belongings around her room. They watched the sixteen-year-old break.

Jeremy felt his anger short fuse when he glanced at Roxanne, his bottom lip trembled as he took a step closer to the bed. Just as he reached the bed frame, the boy collapsed in a heap, sobbing once again as he buried his face against the eldest Gilbert's unmoving stomach.

Elijah tore his eyes away from the broken Gilbert male and the body of his alluring sister only to frown in confusion when the scattered sheets of paper caught his attention. Nate noticed what the suited Original's attention was focused on, which also captured the witch's attention. The others watched in confusion as he bent down and grasped the sheets, reading them over. With every second that ticked by, the male witch tensed and a sense of urgency surrounded him as he took in the scribbles across the pages. He straightened up suddenly and strode briskly out of the room, followed by the Mikaelson's.

They shared a confused glance when the male witch rushed out the front door, to his car. They watched as he quickly snatched a small device before returning back inside. It was then that they realised what Nate was holding, the youngest Gilbert's phone.

The golden-haired man's eyes flickered between the electronic object in his left hand and the sheets of paper in his right. They watched as he grew more serious with every second, just like earlier when the witch stared at the image of Roxanne's name written on the cave wall.

"What's wrong?" The female Mikaelson questioned the witch softly

His head shot up to look at the family of siblings as though he was just remembering that they were there. Nate was quick the show them the papers, practically shoving them in their faces.

"These. These drawings… do you remember seeing them in the cave?" He questioned in a rush "Think! Were they on the walls!?"

His voice grew increasingly louder, startling the first family of vampires

Elijah was the one to answer the anxious male witch "No. Not as far as I know. The drawings only speak of our family and the story of how we turned"

The eldest Mikaelson frowned in thought and confusion from his position by the stairs, with Sage close to his side "Come to think of it. The last time any of us were in the cave…Roxanne's name was not present either"

Nate looked over sharply at the eldest Mikaelson before looking back down at the crude drawings on the pages. His mind working at one hundred miles an hour trying to find an alternate connection than the one he had already reached. Dread dropped to the bottom of his stomach when nothing came to mind. For the first time since meeting Roxanne Gilbert all those years ago, the male witch actually felt fear for the woman he considers to be not only his best friend but a younger sister as well.

The family of five, plus Sage, watched the golden-haired witch close his eyes with a resigned, regretful sigh. The suited Mikaelson managed to ask the question that was on the rest of their minds. "What does that mean to you?"

"It means that this is just the beginning" With those last heavy weighted words, Nate then fled from the room, going back upstairs to the room that held the dead and the mourning.

~8~

"She looks so peaceful" The brunet murmured to the other person he knew had just entered the room as he finished removing some of the blood from her face "Minus the blood and wounds that is"

The male witch sighed, placing a glass of water on the table next to the bed and then made his way around the room to open the window before going back over to the boy "Jeremy"

"Do you think she, um" The boy cleared his throat "Do you think she put up a fight?" Jeremy mentally cursed himself for being stupid the moment the question left his lips.

"Until her last breath" Nate smirked, opening the bedside table draw to pull out a few wild berry scented candles and a lighter.

Jeremy let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, feeling slight morbid relief that at least Roxanne gave the fucker that did this hell. The blond finished placing the candles on the sides

"She used to tell me stories of her childhood. Of the mischief she got up to… and of you…she adored you, you know" He offered a small teasing smile, looking around quickly before leaning in closer, as though whatever he was about to say was top secret "Just between the two of us… you're her favourite sibling"

The two shared a small chuckle before sobering up and Nate carried on speaking "In all seriousness though, it was obvious from the way her eyes would light up and the smile she'd wear whenever she spoke of you. If I'm being honest I think that you were her strength to get through the days" When Jeremy shook his head in obvious denial, Nate continued "It's true. I'd catch her fiddling with something around her neck all the time and when I asked her about it; she showed me a necklace. Told me about how you made it for her when you were younger"

Jeremy stared at the witch in awe at what he was hearing "I completely forgot about that." He looked down at Roxanne and with trembling hands pushed her hair away from her neck until he could see the familiar frayed looking cord that held a small medallion with the messy, childish scribbles that read ' _best sister in the world, my protector'_ He let out a choked laugh "She couldn't stop smiling for the entire day when I gave it to her… I remember how angry she got whenever someone told her to take it off, she'd always reply with a ' _over my dead body_ ' insult them some more then leave"

"Nice to see some things never change" The blond smirks, remembering the amount of people his best friend argued and got into fights with over her 'silly little necklace'

"I always thought she was indestructible" The human Gilbert boy murmured after the silence fell over them, glancing at the bed again. His comment caused a more sombre mood to settle over the room and Nate sighed, unable to console the best friend's brother any more than simply being there.

Twenty minutes later Elijah found the two, sitting in silence on one side of the bed. Nate's hand was placed on the younger boy's shoulder as a sign of comfort and support. His eyes drifted down to the body of the eldest Gilbert and a pang of hurt went through his chest however, Elijah refused to allow his feelings to show. On the outside he would continue to uphold his reputation as the unfazed Original, whilst internally no one would know the emotional mess the fiery sarcastic Gilbert's death had done to him.

He cleared his throat, announcing his presence "Perhaps the two of you should join us downstairs."

Nate looked up at the older supernatural being and slowly nodded his head, the witch knew that they needed to leave the room but much like the Gilbert boy, he was very reluctant to leave his best friend's side.

With an almost silent groan, Nate heaved himself off the bed. Quietly murmuring to the boy, who refused to move or acknowledge what the vampire had said. "Come on Jeremy. You can't stay up here" Nate gently tugged on the younger boys' arm, coxing him out the room.

Despite his resistance, Jeremy begrudgingly removed himself from his sister's side, and followed after the two older men. However, just before leaving, Nate suddenly grabbed a small household pot of ivy that was sitting on the side by the door, his movement stopped the other two from leaving, they watched in intrigue and confusion as the golden-haired witch quickly placed the plant on the table across from the one holding the glass of water and candle, he then sent an encouraging smile in Roxanne's direction, which furthered the other's confusion, before walking straight past both men and heading down the stairs.

As the three males left the room nobody was there to witness the way the flame of the candle flickered in Roxanne's direction or how the plant seemed to come to life and grow, inching closer to her body. They didn't notice the water trickling down the sides of the glass and slowly streaming to create a shallow puddle around her still form or how the breeze from the open window became harsher and travelled in Roxanne's direction.

~8~

"-there's a power-hungry witch running around, who has already killed the one fun person in this god forsaken town that I liked and a group of annoying teenagers and adolescent vampires who are determined to kill us- thanks brother- Am I forgetting anything?" The three men heard the youngest male Mikaelson's drawl out sarcastically as they entered the living room. While Nate and Elijah made their way to join the rest of the Mikaelson's by the sofa, Jeremy didn't stop walking until he was stood in front of the mantelpiece that held the last family photograph the Gilberts had taken as a complete family. He ignored the eyes that followed him, not caring to engage in, what he felt was, pointless conversation.

"There's something you all need to see" Rebekah didn't care to elaborate instead she just got up from her seat, she walked across the room to the little side table where Nate had placed Jeremy's phone.

Kol sighed in frustration and impatience "Spare us your flare for the dramatics, sister, and get on with it" he snapped

"A white oak tree." Rebekah shot a glare in Kol's direction before taking advantage of her brothers stunned silence "The native calendar in the drawings puts the tree there 300 years after we fled the Old World"

Their responses were simultaneous, all of them expressing their disbelief and shock at the bombshell the female Mikaelson just dropped on them. It was such a serious situation that the blonde Mikaelson couldn't even find it within herself to crack a smug smile at their flabbergasted expressions or their words.

"What? How is this possible?"

"That's impossible, we destroyed that tree"

"This can't be right"

"Oh, bloody hell"

Despite how serious Nate knew the situation had just become, the witch couldn't hold in the slight snigger and small smile that broke free on his face at the youngest male Mikaelson's words.

But once the seriousness of Rebekah's little revelation set in, Nate's smile slipped from his face and he became lost in his thoughts along with Jeremy and the rest of the Mikaelsons.

"Why the long faces?" The croaky voice of a female called out to the room causing everyone's head to snap in it direction with stunned expressions, wide eyes and gaping mouths "Damn who died?" The female croaked again from her position in the doorway.

The youngest Gilbert's head shot up with a snap, his eyes instantly filled with tears once again and his body felt like jelly. Hope and disbelief brightened up his face "R-R. Roxy?"

"Hey Jere-bear… what'd I miss?" The oldest Gilbert grinned

 **I'm so so so bloody sorry! I've had this chapter done for a while now but I'm internet suddenly crapped out before I could upload it but I'm back online now! (Thank fuck) So I'll be updating more regularly especially since I've now competed my first year- well, one more deadline Monday and then I'm done… until September that is :D**

 **I would've updated earlier today but it's my 20** **th** **birthday so I was a bit busy. Sorry HOWEVER… I am going to be updating my suicide squad story next AND I'm really excited to be uploading two or three brand new stories so look out for those. I don't know what ones they'll be yet (I have over 50 stories I'm currently writing so it's a wide category to choose from)**

 **It's not edited but tell me what you think anyway? We'll be getting Roxanne POV next on what happened…**


	20. Chapter 20- Little Revelations

**Chapter 19- Little Revelations**

~8~ Scene break, change or change in POV

 _Flashbacks_

 **I suck I know. Honestly, I have the attention span of a fish but I promise I'll make it up to you with an early chapter next time. Anyway on with the story. Not edited.**

 **Warning: Mention of blood, death, torture, swearing etc.**

" _Hey Jere-bear… what'd I miss?" The oldest Gilbert grinned_

Roxanne's grin quickly turned into a grimace as she staggered forward, suddenly losing her strength. Elijah snapped out of his shock first and flashed over to the recently resurrected female Gilbert, catching her before she could crash to the ground.

"Hey suit and tie" She smiled weakly, clutching onto his arm and shoulder "Nice catch" Roxanne gently tapped him to signal that she wanted him to let go however, just as the Original loosened his grip; Roxanne's knees buckled again

"You shouldn't be up yet. You're still too weak" Nate scolded the oldest Gilbert as Elijah led her over to rest on the sofa

"I'm fine, achy but fine." She rolled her eyes, trying to hide another grimace as she tried to get comfortable "you're being over dramatic. Quit being such a worry wart"

"Over dramatic?" He scoffs "Roxy, you died!"

"Yeah, having your throat slit tends have that effect" Roxanne sassed then winced at the memory of the pain she now knows from experience that comes with having a blade slice through her neck "That reminds me. Remind me never to die that way again… hurts like a bitch"

When no one spoke for several seconds, Roxy look up from rubbing her neck, only to see the disapproving shocked expressions that stared down at her. In their own words, they let her know that they were clearly not fond of her nonchalant attitude about the situation.

"What? Too soon?"

"Too soon" Nate confirmed with a pointed glare to let her know he most certainly wasn't amused or surprised but that he still didn't appreciate her comment.

"Are you real?" Jeremy blurted, his voice trembled with hope and disbelief.

Roxanne felt her heart crack at the sight of his tear streaked young face "Yeah Jere-bear. It's me"

"B-but you were… de-dead"

"Oh sweetie. Come here" No sooner had the words left her lips, Jeremy barrelled into her open arms, he clung to the brunette with all that he had and buried his head in her chest, where the sound of her heart beating instantly soothed the boy but it didn't stop his relieved sobs.

"No offence sweetheart but how are you alive right now?" The youngest male Mikaelson asks the question on everyone's mind

The recently resurrected Gilbert grinned impishly "You should know by now. It's gonna take a lot more than three bitches to keep me down"

Nate was the one to respond this time; the shock, disbelief and anger clear in his tone "Three? What the hell do you mean three!"

"Hmm. What can I say… I piss a lot of people off" She shrugged slightly, then tensed at the discomfort it brought

"Who?"

"Since you found me, you obviously know that Seraphina was there?" At Nate's nod she continued, revealing her other two killers "Well let's just say that your creepy genocide obsessed witch of a mother and the cowardly cardboard copy of my sister have just made their way to the top of my hit list"

The Mikaelson's all shared a look of horror and disbelief at the lengths at which their recently resurrected mother would go to. But then their expressions became one of grim acceptance as they remembered that this is the same mother that was determined to kill them all just to rid the world of their kind.

"Roxanne, what the hell happened?"

"Full story or cliff notes?" She asked, rhetorically, already knowing that there was no way that Nate was going to settle for anything less than her entire recount of the situation.

After letting out a sigh of resignation, the recently resurrected Gilbert spoke "Well then, settle down kiddies, it's story time" Her sarcastic remark earned her a dirty look from the male witch in the room, which she countered with a innocent flutter of her eyes and smile before becoming serious and recounting everything that had happened to her since the last time they saw her.

~8~

 _Roxanne was growing restless. Sleep had managed to evade her and her mind was too loud, busy scheming and plotting. The conversation she had with the oldest Mikaelson in the kitchen refused to leave. Every time the brunette closed her eyes, praying for sleep, Finn tortured eyes would flash through her mind, reminding her of her unsaid promise to help find his love._

 _With a muffled groan in her pillow, Roxy sat up, grapping her phone from the bedside table to check the time. The unlock screen illuminated the room, temporarily blinding the oldest Gilbert as she quickly hissed and squeezed her eyes shut. After a couple of seconds, Roxy slowly reopened her eyes but not before blindly fumbling to turn down the phones brightness. When her eyes adjusted to the change, she glared down at the taunting numbers that represented the time._

" _Fucking three o'clock. Why the hell I am still awake. This should be illegal" She muttered angrily under her breath before suddenly reaching a decision._

 _The tired Gilbert wasted no time in loading up her contacts, scrolling down until coming across the one she needed and with quite a bit of force, pressed the call button before holding the phone up to her ear to listen to it ring._

 _By the time they answered, Roxanne had somehow found herself pacing the now lightened room with growing urgency and frustration._

" _What" The word was muffled and gruff from sleep_

 _Roxanne stops pacing and smiles at the sound of his voice "Well hello to you too sunshine" She couldn't resist teasing_

" _Roxy? Do you have any idea what time it is!?"_

" _I need your help"_

" _And this couldn't have waited until morning?"_

" _It is morning"_

" _Don't get sassy with me, Not at…" He trailed off, Roxy could hear him fumbling with something on the other end "…three o'clock in the bloody morning!"_

" _Don't blame me" She declared feigning innocence._

 _The male voice stuttered for a moment before he cried out indignantly "You're the one that rung me!"_

 _Roxanne snickered lightly before getting serious "Yeah well, I couldn't sleep. Which is why I need your help"_

" _My help with what?"_

" _Finding someone"_

" _Who?"_

" _A vampire-"_

" _A vampire!? Tell me what's going on, Roxy."_

 _So she did. She told him everything that had happened since returning home to Mystic Falls and everything that she had been told had happened in her absence. By now the man on the other end was wide awake and already rushing around his room to get dressed. He listened as she explained that her aunt Jenna was used as a sacrifice for the fake sun and moon curse, how her sister was caught up in a stupid love triangle and that she was a Petrova doppelganger. When she started to talk about the Original family of vampires and how their mother wanted to eradicate all vampires, he paused, shock filling his being at what the Gilbert family seemed to be caught up in._

" _Fucking hell, Rox"_

" _I know" She sighs, sitting on the end of her bed, her form hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees._

" _But all that still doesn't explain why you need my help to find a vampire"_

" _I basically promised the oldest Mikaelson, Finn, that I'd help him find her"_

" _That doesn't sound like the Roxanne I know" The voice held a teasing tone, knowing that that's exactly what Roxanne Gilbert was like… every couple of years at least._

 _The brunette huffed a laugh whilst pretending to be offended "I'll have you know that I am capable of doing a good deed every once in a while"_

" _Roxy…"_

" _Ok fine. Usually I wouldn't bother but you didn't see the look in his eyes… It reminded me of you. All that pain and utter heartbreak. I have to help him"_

 _Her sudden sombre words caused the light-hearted atmosphere to dissipate as both parties on the phone thought back to the same exact memory._

 _The male voice sucked in a sharp breath that just radiated raw emotional pain and didn't speak for a few moments. When they did, Roxy's heart gave a small tug at the pure agony in his tone of voice "What's her name?"_

" _Sage. Her name is Sage"_

 _He cleared his throat and spoke again, trying to sound nonchalant once again "Sage… Alright, I'll find her and bring her to Mystic Falls"_

" _Thank you, Nate"_

" _I'll see you soon, Rox"_

 _Roxanne pulled the phone away from her ear feeling lighter than before. The small smile was still there even after she hung up. Speaking to Nate always made her feel better, she didn't know how he did it but Nate always had that effect on the brunette._

 _Her smile didn't last long as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, tiny pin prick tingles had her back become ridged. All tell-tale signs of someone being watched._

 _Roxanne's lips pressed into a firm line and her grasp tightened on the phone in her hands as the feeling of eyes on her became more intense. She could feel the presences creeping closer with every passing second. The brunette's eyes narrowed when it became clear that the intentions of whoever or whatever was stalking her was anything but harmless; she could feel the hatred and malicious intent from their burning glaze on her back. The sound of shattering glass pierced through the pounding silence, the small breeze told Roxanne everything that she needed to know._

 _Whoever this threat was… they were now inside._

 _Her instincts were screaming at her to fight, to end whatever threat had come for her however, just as Roxanne spun around to face the intruder, a sharp blow slammed across her temple, temporarily blinding and stunning the feisty brunette. Instinctively, she let out a pain filled groan and stumbled into the chest of draws that lined the side of the room. Her knees buckled with the impact and she collapsed in a heap, letting out a hiss when her hands automatically tried to brace her landing, completely forgetting about the electronic device in her hands until she felt more than heard the glass crack and the tiny shards embed themselves in her palm._

 _That was all the advantage the intruder needed to strike however, the eldest Gilbert wasn't about to go down without a fight._

 _From her position on the ground, Roxy squinted as a pair of heavy duty boots appeared in her blurry eyesight and stopped directly in front of her. She acted quickly, gathering what was left of her strength, whilst still trying to recover from the blow to her head that had surely left her with a concussion, swinging her leg around until it made contact with the back of her intruder's legs._

 _Startled by the move, they stumbled backwards slightly and Roxy clambered up to stand however, her sudden movement only served to make her sway, her head pound painfully and her vision blur more until she was seeing double. The pain consumed all of her attention that she didn't notice the intruder recover from their stumble nor did she see the heavy boot that was coming out her until it connected with her already tender head. She didn't even register the pain it brought because as her head snapped back and her body once more crumbled to her ground, she had already been swallowed by unconsciousness._

~8~

"Didn't know who it was until I woke up in that cave, tied to that god-awful chair, with one hell of a headache" Subconsciously, she used the hand she was currently leaning on to rub her head as emphasis "It wasn't long before the other two joined the party"

Nate frowned in thought before voicing what was bothering him "Wait, if vampires can't enter that section, how did Katherine?"

"Don't ask me… This is the first I'm hearing about it" Roxy did a minuscule shrug

"Mother; I mean Esther. It must have been her." The eldest Mikaelson spoke up for the first time, drawing everyone's attention to where he sat in the armchair with Sage.

Roxy squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her mouth into a firm line, trying to contain her anger at the Original witch. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing her" even though the words were muttered, everyone in the room heard them and turned back to the oldest Gilbert for her to continue her story.

Each one of the Mikaelson's expressions displayed their awe as they listened intently to the resurrected oldest Gilbert explained exactly what her captors had done to her. Kol couldn't contain the small whistle at how resilient the woman in front of them was, not that he didn't believe it before, but to hear how she endured being poke and prodded, sliced and stabbed; it made the Originals respect for the mysterious rise that much higher.

Roxanne recounted how they each took their returns to try and break her, how their favourite choice of weapon seemed to be a knife, one that became intimately familiar with every nook and cranny of her body. She explained how Esther was particularly fond of starving her lungs of oxygen. With every wound she described, everyone's eyes subconsciously trailed her body in search for the aftermath of the actions itself. However, much to everyone's shock, it seemed that with every passing second, the hideously painful wounds that marked her skin were slowly healing themselves.

At one point during her grisly tale, Jeremy fled the room to empty his stomach in the toilet. Not that anyone blamed the poor boy, even Klaus whose sole reputation revolved around his gory ways, looked a little green at what those three women were capable of. When her brother re-entered the room she automatically opened her arms for him whilst continuing telling the others about how she died.

~8~

 _Seraphina released an agitated huff along with her other two partners as she removed the blade from the oldest Gilbert's left shoulder, who still refused to show any signs of serious pain, instead she breathed a soft chuckle at their obvious frustration._

" _I must say… you three suck at this" She chuckled again and shook her head slightly to rid the black spots that threatened to invade her vision "Nothing but a bunch of amateurs"_

" _Shut up!" The demand came with a sharp slash across what was left of the bloody brunette's cheek._

" _Maybe that delicious brother of yours would be up for a bite" The vampire doppelganger taunted seeing how stiff Roxanne became at the mention of her sibling "Did you know that I've already tasted him?" She moaned in delight "With that ring of his, he was my own little all you can eat buffet"_

 _The red headed witch watched with caution as Roxanne shook with barely contained rage. Her eyes formed tiny slits as she glared down at the vampire, who had yet to realise the dangerous territory she was parading around in._

"… _no matter how many times I drained him, he just kept coming back for more-" Her gleeful words were suddenly cut off by her own scream of unexpected pain. Both witches in the cave snapped their heads over to their screaming companion, their eyes widened at the sight of the five hundred-year-old withering on the ground as her skin sizzled and blistered from an unknown source._

 _Seraphina, made the connection between the screaming vampire and the still glaring Gilbert first and backed away from the tied-up brunette as quickly as she could. Esther on the other hand was oblivious with her back turned to study Katherine and her burning flesh._

 _Soon the smell became too much and over powered the redheads fear. She stormed up to Roxanne and bellowed "Stop! Whatever it is you're doing, stop it now!"_

 _Roxanne's glaring expression quickly became a blank canvas when her eyes met with Seraphina's hateful ones. The change was so instantaneous, it unsettled the witch, startling her out of her momentary act of anger and stupid bravery._

" _Stop what?" Was the brunettes innocent reply_

 _The second she finished speaking, Katherine stopped screaming. They all watched the vampire's skin try to repair itself at supernatural speed and fail miserably. She remained huddled on the ground, trembling as shocks of pain continued to zap around her body, leaving a burning trail unseen to the eye._

" _What's happening to me?" Gone was the cocky, aggressive vampire doppelganger, in its place was a withdrawn scared kitten, too afraid to bring out its claws now._

 _Roxanne smirked at the shaken vampire and fake coughed "Karma" before becoming tense when her injuries decided to make sure their presence wasn't forgotten._

" _Enough of this!" Esther strode over until she was standing behind the chair, dug her nails into her already knotted hair and yanked her head backwards, the Mikaelson witch pressed the tip of the blade against her captive's neck. The oldest Gilbert gritted her teeth and let out a sharp hiss at the sudden action but that was it. She didn't struggle or try to move her neck away from the weapon as it was slowly pushed through her skin, creating yet another bloody stream of crimson that coated her flesh._

 _It seemed as though Esther was taking her time, trying to get a reaction out of the beaten and bloody mysterious brunette, however, when none came, the witch tightened her hold on the blade and sliced straight through the woman's throat like a hot knife would through butter._

" _NO!" Seraphina screamed in horror, watching at the wound gushed a river of dark crimson lifeforce, taking the power the redhead desired with it._

 _The eldest Gilbert's expression became one of shock, her eyes bulged becoming bloodshot as her jaw dropped and her mouth opened as though to scream, however, that was not its aim. Short gasps escaped her lips as she gurgled and choked on what was left of the blood still in her veins. She could feel her lungs clench in their futile attempt to receive oxygen. The brunettes body spasmed and flopped as it became more and more desperate for fresh air, her fingers twitched with the need to grab the area causing the problem, to hold the wound together as an attempt to survive; but the binds refused to give way, no matter how hard she struggled._

 _The other three women watched as the fight slowly drain from their captive. Her movements became sluggish and occurred less and less with every trickle of blood that escaped the fatal wound across her neck._

 _They watched as the oldest female Gilbert's body gradually accepted its fate. Her head began to tilt back, widening the wound and by default ending her life quicker but to the barely conscious brunette, it was a blessing in disguise._

~8~

They sat in silence, staring in wonder at the woman who seemed to be full of secrets and mysteries. Nate was the only one who didn't share their look of awe, instead his eyes held a sad glint as he smiled a small pity filled smile at his best friend currently curled up on the sofa, stroking her brother's hair.

"What are you?" The loaded question rung out, capturing the attention of every person in the room. Eyes shot to where Roxanne sat, frozen for a split second like a deer caught in the headlights before returning to her nonchalant attitude.

"What'd you mean?" She tried to play coy but soon gave up at the hybrids narrowed gaze

"Well you're clearly not human"

"That's racist"

"Come on, love, tell me what you are"

"Guess"

"I'm not one for games, love"

"Sure you are… you want to know my secret. Guess. Because I very much love games" From the corner of her eye, Roxy noticed

The others watched the verbal ping pong between the Hybrid and the mysterious Gilbert. It was humorous watching Klaus Mikaelson, the infamous deadly Original that nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of, get frustrated with Roxanne Gilbert, a woman that appeared out of nowhere with one hell of a temper and intriguing secrets, and her nonchalant, playful responses.

"Witch?"

"Nah. Too boring"

"Werewolf"

"Are you trying to tell me I look like a dog?"

His youngest siblings couldn't contain their snorts of laughter when Klaus quickly rattled off his next guess in an attempt to avoid Roxy's narrowed glare. "Vampire"

Roxy scoffed and leaned further into the cushioned seat "Now you're just insulting me"

"What's wrong with vampires?" The female Mikaelson butted in, pretending to be offended by the brunette's remark.

"Don't get me started" She teased, pretending to be disgusted

"Anymore guesses? No? Don't tell me you've given up already" She couldn't help but tease the 'almighty' Original Hybrid and his family "Really? You're a thousand years old and you've only come across three supernatural types? That's just sad" She shook her head in mock dismay.

"You've met other supernaturals before?" Finn's red-haired lover blurted out with wide eyes from her position in the eldest Mikaelson's arms.

The brunette broke her mini staring match with the blue-eyed devil Mikaelson to look over at who had spoken. She tilted her head to the right as she examined the red head, it wasn't hard for the Gilbert woman to figure out who the newcomer was considering how at peace she appeared to be cocooned within the oldest Mikaelson's arms. Not to mention the aura of love and happiness that radiated from both parties.

A warm smile suddenly lit up the brunette's dried blood caked face. "Sage, I presume?" She turned to Nate, her smile turning into a wide grin "You found her. I knew you would"

"Do you mind changing the subject; we're not finished here" Klaus interrupted with a growl before the male witch could respond

"Really? I thought you gave up" Roxy taunted the hybrid once again

Elijah noticed his brother's growing agitation and quickly intervened before things between the two of them could get messy. "Niklaus" He subtly admonished "Miss Gilbert"

Roxy rolled her eyes at his 'play nice' tone but didn't try to defy the silent order. She schooled her features into her usual playful look so that it wasn't obvious how startled the suited Mikaelson's sudden intervention was. For a moment there, Roxy had forgotten his presence since he had been so quiet during the whole conversation. Tucking those thoughts away, the brunette focused on the current situation.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint" Roxy leaned forward with a dramatic pause, a mischievous grin pulling at her lips and a twinkle in her eyes, she glanced side to side like she was telling them a secret before speaking the words that left everyone stunned for more than one reason "Let's just say… you're not the only indestructible immortal around here anymore"

 **Tada! So there's barley any Elijah in this one but he'll be in the next. Maybe Roxy and him will have their own personal chat. What do you think of this chapter? As you can see, dying clearly hasn't changed our beloved Roxy. What about the weird stuff that happened to Katherine, what could that be? Anymore guesses as to what Roxy is or should be?**

 **There are certain parts I put in the first flashback that won't line up with parts in chapter 15. That's because I need to go back and change them (In 15 not this one)**

 **I also entered this story into the Wattys2017… I'd really appreciate anyone who votes for it :D**

 **Drop me a review, I love reading your comments and feedback :D**


	21. Chapter 20- Anti-Climax

**Chapter 20- Anti-climax**

 **Unedited**

 **Disclaimer- Once again I only own Roxanne, Nate, any plot changes and speech**

 **Some review responses will be at the end…**

Roxanne struggled to keep a straight face at the flabbergasted, gaping like a fish out of water expressions the vampires in the room wore. It was comical how their jaws dropped, and their eyes bulged almost simultaneously.

"That's impossible"

"No more impossible than a thousand-year-old hybrid that survives on blood and turns into a giant dog at will"

Jeremy tilted his head and nodded at his sister's logic and it seems that he wasn't the only one. Everyone, minus Klaus, looked like they were contemplating her words. The hybrid on the other hand was glaring at Roxy.

"Wolf"

"What?"

"It's a wolf. I turn into a wolf not a dog, a wolf!" He growled, frustrated with the lack of recognition the brunette had for him.

"What does it matter… you still end up on all fours, covered in fur, licking your own balls" She grinned as multiple people choked, spluttered or just out right laughed at her retort.

Before his brother could act on the murderous thoughts that were clearly circulating through his mind, judging from the dark expression, the oldest Mikaelson spoke up. "You're deflecting"

She turned to face him with wide innocent eyes and a smile, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are trying to turn the attention away from your little revelation" Roxy's response was to look around and whistle as she sunk deeper in the sofa.

The hybrid frowned at his brothers' statement, it annoyed him greatly that he hadn't managed to figure out her little ploy himself. Especially since it was so obvious judging from the victorious glint in the eldest Gilbert's' eyes as she smiled in his direction, obviously catching the drift of his thoughts. The rest of the Mikaelson clan, along with Finn's lover, Jeremy and Nate, watched as last of the Hybrid's control snapped like an overused elastic band. Their respect for the brunette rose when she didn't so much as blink or flinch when Klaus flashed in front of her.

"Don't play with me. Tell me what you are!" He roared, his face inches away from her own

The group watched with baited breath for the brunette's reaction. Jeremy tightened his grip on his sister as Nate stiffened in alarm, ready to defend his best friend whilst the two eldest Mikaelson's tensed with worry in contrast with their two youngest siblings' who watched with childlike anticipation. Out of all the possible ways in which they believed she would react, nothing prepared them for the actual moment.

Roxy slowly brought a hand to her face and wiped under her right eye in an exaggerated manner "Say it don't spray it, dog breath"

If he was anything lesser than the Original Hybrid, he surely would have fallen over in his shocked state. However, with an ego as big as his, Klaus simply stumbled away as he spluttered whilst gapping like a fish out of water. He was so stunned as he stared at the brunette that he didn't notice the laughter and mockery coming from those who witnessed the exchange, or more prominent, his reaction.

It never got old for the Mikaelson's to watch someone else have the upper hand against their brother using just their words, especially when it was a certain feisty older Gilbert female… yes, it was marvellous sight to behold indeed.

Roxy's teasing expression turned sincere with a knowing hint at the hybrid's stunned yet disheartened one. It was clear to the brunette that the immortal in front of her felt inadequate. An unwanted burden that served as a constant reminder of his mother's infidelity, especially around his siblings, despite the façade of being the heartless, cruel Original that embraced his differences. Knowing that he wasn't one for pity, the oldest Gilbert offered an olive branch so to speak. As Nate seemed to constantly tell her… she was far more empathetic than she let on

"The elements." Her voice caught everyone's attention and broke them from their laughing fit. When she took in their curious yet confused expressions, and Nate's smiling one, she continued "I'm linked to the elements. That's the last clue you're getting," Roxy held up a hand, her voice became sterner when she noticed the hybrid's mouth open to protest "I'm not going to tell you what I am… Figure it out yourself. Show me how smart a thousand-year-old Original Hybrid can be"

The challenge was obvious in her tone and the smirk that graced her lips. Klaus' threatening stance and frustrated look melted into a smirk that mirrored the brunettes'. No words were exchanged since his expression said it all: _challenge accepted._

~8~

At the Salvatore boarding house, the two brothers, along with the assistance of Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet, spent the night comforting a broken-hearted Elena. To say that the girl was a mess, was putting it mildly.

"They did this… this is their fault" Her words were coated with hatred as she glared at the fire

Damon spoke up from where he stood by the fireplace, swirling a glass of bourbon "So let's kill 'em"

Stefan shook his head, his tone disapproving as he began to lecture his brother on everything that could go wrong with this plan but then he was cut off before he could start "Damon-"

"No, Stefan. I want them dead" Surprisingly, Elena was the one to interrupt the younger Salvatore. She looked at the raven-haired vampire with teary eyes "How do we do this?"

~8~

After the little challenging stare down between Klaus and Roxy, which Kol and his obnoxious cough broke, the conversation took a turn in the direction of what the brunette had missed since she was kidnapped.

Jeremy spoke first, leaving nothing out as he told his sister what happened from the moment he discovered she was gone. He told her how he felt, to his argument with Elena and her doubt as she sided with the Salvatore's before he trailed off after explaining how he fled the house and contacted The Originals for help. The Mikaelson's then took over and began their recount from getting the boy's phone call to searching. Nate then butted in to mention his own little call causing the recently resurrected Gilbert to smirk at his smugness for acting so mysterious and vague. The youngest male Mikaelson huffed and rolled his eyes to interrupt the witch, so he himself could impress the only other fun person in this town that he liked.

Even though she was truly listening to their story and taking everything they said in; Roxy couldn't bring herself to look away from her baby brothers broken, tear streaked face as she felt her heart crack. Guilt gnawed at her for the part she played in his pain, but the anger she felt for those stupid vampire brothers, and her own hurt and disappointment at Elena greatly outweighed it…

It was safe to say that the next time Roxanne came across the Salvatore brothers and her younger sister, it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

By the time she was all caught up to date with the drama, Rebekah had just finished speaking about her discovery of the existence of the white oak, and already the oldest Gilbert's mind was whizzing with possible solutions. Despite her efforts to push aside the storm of rather ugly emotions brewing within her at the so called 'Scooby Gang'. It seemed that they managed to leak through and influence her plans; especially since most of them involved serious bodily harm towards them- specifically the two love interests for her younger sister.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" The question came from the witch by the fireplace, who was watching his best friend with a knowing gleam and smirk as if to say he knew what she was thinking.

In response Roxanne pursed her lips to hide her own smirk, all the while looking like a child getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar. It was obvious to the brunette that Nate knew the doppelgänger wouldn't understand or appreciate any harm that came to Stefan or Damon. She opened her mouth to defend herself or act innocent against his silent accusation, but Nate just raised a single eyebrow paired with a 'don't try to bullshit me, I know you too well' look, so, she just pouted playfully and looked away.

"Do you feel like we're missing something?" Kol's sarcastic question was answered with multiple glares and a well-deserved hit to the head from his sister.

The brief interaction broke the two mysteries from their silent conversation. They looked around at the confused yet intrigued expressions of the vampires and the youngest Gilbert. However, when her eyes met with those of the suited Original, the intensity of them startled the brunette but she couldn't and wouldn't look away. She could see a hint of jealousy that burned her to the core and made her stomach clench. Slowly, she felt herself get sucked into the depths of two swirling chocolate coloured pools he called eyes. They were mesmerising.

When he noticed that Roxy wasn't even paying attention to the conversation let alone, going to respond, Nate took over the responsibility of explaining. "I was just telling Roxy that maiming and killing people isn't going to solve our problems"

"Oh, I can get on board with that plan" Kol cheered gleefully, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of the amount of damage the two of them could accomplish together. The perfect partners in crime. Oh, how he couldn't wait.

"But you didn't say anything" The youngest Gilbert spoke, his voice confused and muffled from where his face was still buried against Roxy. His eyes widened suddenly when a thought occurred to him "You're telepathic?!"

"No," Nate chuckled, shooting a fond smile at his friend "I've known your sister long enough to know what goes on inside that head of hers" His smile became a teasing grin "It's all violence and sassy, sarcastic comments"

His words had their desired effect as Jeremy relaxed and chuckled whilst Roxy snapped out of her deep staring with Elijah and called out an offended "Hey!" which went ignored causing her to huff and pout, slumping further down in her seat, grumbling insults under her breath.

With a loud clap of her hands to capture everyone's attention, including her brother who jumped away from her, now wide awake and ready to go on the attack. She heaved herself up from the depths of the comfortable sofa. "Well, this has been fun but if you'll excuse me… I have a date with my poor neglected, ever faithful companion"

The reactions of her companions all varied as chaos ensued but that didn't stop her observing them. Jeremy simply stood there, blinking in confusion, too tired to fully comprehend anything going on. Nate just smirked at her antics however, his eyes communicated his disapproval. The eldest Mikaelson and his lover stared at the brunette, worry prominent on their faces, whilst the youngest two of the family bombarded her with question after question, eager for gossip. The hybrid acted in a similar manner, shooting off demands for her to reveal her secrets, it was clear that he wasn't about to give up any time soon. And then she looked at Elijah. The noble Original stood ridged, a blank mask firmly in place, trying to appear unfazed by the brunette's words however, the burning rage and jealousy in his eyes spoke volumes. It startled her once again, at not only the intensity behind the emotions but also at how her body reacted to them. Warmth spread through her chest and lower region. It was such a foreign feeling that reeked of sincerity that Roxy felt the need to flee the room quicker.

Just as she turned in the direction of the stairs, a hand latched onto her bicep, halting her movements. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you sneaking off to?"

The question was deliberately spoken louder to ensure that it caught everyone's attention- which it did. All at once, the jumble mix of voices quietened down causing the brunette to turn and glare daggers at the smirking youngest male Mikaelson. Although she couldn't deny that if the roles were reversed, the chances are she'd do something similar just to get someone in trouble. Despite her annoyance at her foiled escape plan, Roxy knew that she had found a kindred spirit- so to speak. Almost unwillingly, a mischievous playful smile that looked a lot like a smirk spread across her lips, which the vampire mirrored.

Her hands came up and rested firmly on her hips. Both her stance and words oozed attitude when answering his taunt. "To bed"

Roxy refused to break eye contact with the supposedly reckless, bloodthirsty youngest son of the Mikaelson clan. The way she saw it was that this was their rematch and she'll be damned if she loses…again. It seemed that Kol was on the same wavelength as the brunette, his eyebrow quirked up in amusement before his expression turned to one of competitive determination as the stare down began once again. Since the two were so engaged with their rematch, they didn't witness the way the others in the room let out a collective breath of relief at Roxy's response. They didn't notice the looks of amusement and concern being exchanged, or feel the burning gaze of the suited Original; and they certainly didn't see the way Nate's eyes widened in shock as he mentally compared how similar Roxy and Kol were.

He could see it now; the same deceiving childish, laid back personality that hid the darkness beneath. The same mischief shone in both their eyes and based on his own memories and the rumours that spoke of The Originals, it was clear they shared the same level of violence and short fuses when it came to their tempers.

The implications of the revelation sent a shiver of fear down Nate's spine. Oh God, he thought watching the identical smirks on his best friend and the youngest male Mikaelson, the world is doomed. Unfortunately, nobody heard the witch groan and facepalm as he imagined the chaos the two would cause.

Roxy and Kol jerked back at the sudden change of movement when they both noticed, out of the corner of their eyes, one of their current spectators step closer. When they realised the implications of their actions, the two short tempered competitors simultaneously groaned and cursed the interruption. It didn't last long when a most unlikely voice of reason spoke up, bringing the attention of the room back to the previous conversation.

"Not alone you're not" Klaus surprised everyone with the concern he was desperately trying to hide for the welfare of the brunette.

"As flattered as I am for the offer, I'm gonna have to decline" She sassed, annoyed at the hybrid for interrupting her chance at victory "My bed is a fur and shed free zone"

Roxanne smirked at the now spluttering hybrid before turning her gaze to her competitor, who was no longer standing on the opposite side, but rather right next to her, with an arm tossed around her shoulders. They shared a mischievous grin with a nod of approval and congratulations, which was followed by a subtle high five. From the corner of her eye, the brunette caught sight of her witch best friend in the middle of a groan and eye roll. Confusion with the hint of her previous amusement coloured Roxy's features as she tilted her head and frowned slightly in Nate's direction. When she received a simple dismissive shake of the head to her silent question, Roxy tuned back in to the situation.

"You're not leaving, are you?" It was clear that the question was rhetorical, the answer was obvious in the firm resoluteness of not only his stare, but his siblings as well. She threw her arms up in agitation and tried grasping at straws. "Well there's not enough space here for all of you" She grinned, triumph…

And then her smile dropped. "That's alright, Love. There's more than enough space in the mansion"

She sighed, too tired to argue anymore, her energy had vanished, awaking the aches and pain from her healing wounds. Clearly her body was still recovering from all the torture and death. It surprised the brunette just how quickly she had forgotten what had transpired merely hours ago. "You're not gonna take 'no' for an answer, are you? Guess I better pack a bag then"

Her sudden acceptance threw the occupants in the room for a moment or two, but they soon recovered and eagerly jumped at the opportunity to rush the oldest Gilbert out of the house, before she could change her mind.

"Leave that to me" Rebekah jumped up and sped upstairs, her excitement was clear in her tone, at the prospect of rummaging through the brunettes' wardrobe.

"Well ok then" Roxy just blinked, completely at ease even when Jeremy also ran past to gather his own belongings, before she turned to where the Mikaelson males and Sage stood closer to the door than earlier. She pointed at them and spoke in a tone that was mixed between teasing and serious "This mansion of yours better have a big arse bath… I'm in desperate need of a bubble bath to soak in"

Klaus smirked and swelled with satisfaction, triumph and a higher level of smugness that the others didn't believe he could achieve "Trust me, love. 'Big' is an understatement"

Nate slapped his hand over his best friend's mouth before she could respond to the obvious innuendo. "Don't you dare"

He could feel her pout under his palm.

 **You know when you read those stories that just make you question what the hell you're reading? Well I've read so many of them but then I got thinking that what if someone was reading my story like this… what if they were laughing and asking themselves why the hell I write when I'm crap at it. And it really made me feel insecure and doubt my writing. So I took a break, I wasn't ignoring your messages just for the sake of it, I promise**

 **But then I thought fuck it, I write because I love it. To hell with writing standards so TADA I'M BACK!**

 **And I am so so so so so sorry I left you hanging like that BUT I've got a treat for you because of that**

 **REVIEWS-**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X – So happy you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

 **Alex-chan2244 – Yeah, Nate is definitely that type. :D But oh no, does Roxy seem like a Mary Sue to you? How so?**

 **Ashley – 5 months? I'm terribly sorry but I'm back now, I promise :)**

 **Fanfic Authoress – Yay! You'll love the upcoming chapters then ;) Kol is the best… Roxanne and Kol will be brilliant Partners in Crime ;)**

 **Ayla Lilli Black - :D it definitely spiced the play up… unfortunately it was the last play for me but I regret nothing ha!**

 **Gloriya – The story hasn't finished yet… I'm just shit at updating :/**

 **TeamBedward – So I think you'll find the next chapter very satisfying (At least I hope so) it'll answer some of your questions to do with Seraphina but you'll get the full story in a couple of chapters. It's going to be fun to write :) also with how slow it seems, it's only because of how short the chapters are, in theory Roxy's only been back for a week or two at most BUT once again I know you'll get a kick out of the next chapter ;) as for Seraphina, Katherine and Esther I will say that what they did to Roxy is nothing compared to what she has planned for them… we're gonna see an extremely dark side to our sassy character**

 **VampireGirl1797 – I'm glad you're liking it so far, whatever Roxy is won't affect their relationship in a bad way (I think… nah it won't)**

 **.Winchester.17 – Ha! That reunion is going to be fun to write hehe**

 **Moglefrog – usually none of these chapters turn out the way I originally plan. I just wing it now :D**

 **LiLuLo12 – Well that is going to change (I hope. I always say that but it never happens… I really hate leaving you all to die of suspense.) Waiting for anything is killer**


	22. Chapter 21- Fairy-tale Sparks

**Chapter 21- Fairy-tale Sparks**

 **Oh would you look at this two updates in one day, huh. Your response to the last chapter completely blew me away ad I've only just updated! I love you lot so much, you're all such a confidence boost so I just had to treat you. Honestly, I can't stop smiling… you're all amazing! So here you go- Some (lots) of Elijah and Roxy and you never know it could get steamy ;) Enjoy**

 **Unedited**

 **Disclaimer- Once again I only own Roxanne, Nate, any plot changes and speech**

He was right.

Something that he enjoyed bragging about after seeing the awe filled, jaw dropping reaction of the oldest Gilbert when he opened the door, to reveal the bathroom behind it. Klaus visibly puffed with pride when Roxy had squealed with joy at the sight of the sleek, overly spacious, pearl white bathtub that sat just slightly off centre in the large room. It was the main attraction of the room, that immediately captures the attention, especially with how well it contrasts with the dark oak floor and units pressed against the far wall.

His smiled remained, even after Roxanne shoved them out the room and slammed the door in his face. In fact, when he turned to face the crowd behind him, his smile became his trademark smirk that oozed smugness and made his siblings want to smack it clean off his face.

When she didn't reappear after three hours, everyone apart from Jeremy and Nate grew antsy and worried. It wasn't until Kol was about to barge into the bathroom that Jeremy spoke up and soothed their concerns for his sister. He told them of how much of a water baby Roxy was, he casually mentioned the times that he and Elena would time how long their oldest sister would spend in the bath… the record was eight hours, forty-six minutes and fifteen seconds.

By the time she finally emerged everyone had long since gone to bed. She grinned like a maniac evil genius whose plan was falling into place however, just as Roxy turned to head downstairs, the white fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her figure began to slip, reminding the brunette of her current state. After a moment of pondering on whether or not it was worth the risk to sneak and peak in every room in search of clothing, she caught sight of the bag Rebekah packed for her. It had been placed next to the door. Roxy grinned and dropped the towel before casually strolling over to the overly large weekend bag to rummage through and inspect exactly what the female Mikaelson had approved of.

Roxanne settled for a simple grey baggy, short sleeved top that fell off the shoulder, extending its length, which covered a little more than half of the aqua blue polka dot pyjama shorts. Naturally, she paired the outfit with a set of big fluffy white and grey slipper boots. With a quick glance around to check that the coast was clear, Roxy spun to face the stairs. She stared at the descending steps for a short while before her gaze flittered between them and the banister in contemplation. An internal debate between the mature 23-year-old Roxanne and child Roxy begun. However, the childish excitement won and with that the oldest Gilbert quickly jumped up, sitting sideways like a proper lady would- or a witch would on a broom- with her ankles crossed, trying to keep balance before letting go and shuffling up closer to the top of the slope to kick start the pull of gravity thus beginning the ride.

The brunette had to quickly bite her tongue and press her lips together to stop the squeal and joyous laugh from escaping and waking everyone up. Her stomach muscles suddenly tightened at the tingling sensation that only tends to be associated with big drops and rollercoasters.

All too soon the sliding brunette noticed the looming bannister end ornament become increasingly closer, signalling the end of her fun. She readied herself, eyes never leaving the brass decoration, as she mentally counted down to prepare herself for the right moment. Then right as she slid past the second to last step, she flung herself off the bannister and landed in a crouch at the foot of the stairs with a thump.

Roxanne froze; waiting to see if her actions had woken anyone up. But when the house remained silent she grinned in triumph and silently air pumped her victory before turning slightly more serious as she slowly tiptoed her way towards her freedom. Roxy realised, with a silent chuckle, that she was behaving like she did as a teenager when she snuck out at home.

And just like all those other times of success, the brunette believed that she'd succeeded again, however, just as she reached the door, a smooth accented voice rung out. One that despite being spoken as a soft murmur from across the room, it came across louder in the quiet of the night. Without having to look, the eldest Gilbert knew the owner of the voice immediately. Muffled footsteps gradually became louder the closer they got, shredding any hope she had at sneaking off.

"Caught you"

Roxy froze, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights before she squeezed them shut and bowed her head with a small whisper that had Elijah's lips turning up "Shit"

The noble Mikaelson frowned in confusion when he noticed that the brunette in front of him seemed to be frozen in place, still on her tiptoes with her loosely fisted hands brought up in some type of meek surrender position to appear smaller and go unnoticed. Quickly, his confusion turned to amusement when he realised that she was in fact trying to disappear in a way.

"Pretending to be a statue isn't going to make you invisible" This time he did smirk, one that Roxy could clearly hear from the laughter in his voice.

As she was never one to do a job half cocked, the eldest Gilbert changed positions. Now on flat feet, she placed a hand on her hip and the other up in the air, like a human shaped teapot "What about now?"

The original shook his head and chuckled. She truly was a unique, bold individual with a special type of personality to top it off "That trick isn't going to work on me I'm afraid"

She slumped her position and turned her head to look back at the man. An easy smile lit up as she replied, continuing their playful banter "Would you believe me if I told you that it's worked in the past?"

"From what I've seen in this town since my return. Sadly, yes" As Elijah's head shook in mock dismay, Roxanne's was thrown backwards with a burst of laughter. In that moment Elijah was mesmerised, just watching such a beautiful creature as she laughed so carefree and full of joy. Those foreign emotions warmed and clenched in his chest and caused him to become ridged, especially as he fought the urge to run his fingers through her still damp chocolatey locks.

Before any more control could slip, Elijah brought the conversation back to the reason they were currently standing close to the exit, in the middle of the night "Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk?" It sounded as though she was unsure of her answer as he stared down at her.

Elijah took a step closer with every word he spoke until he loomed over the brunette, who had to crane her neck back to continue to hold his gaze. "Alone? The ones that killed you are still out there-"

"I'm aware"

"-and you wish to wander around, alone and unprotected?"

He expected her to argue back, to somehow talk him in circles until he was compliant. But she didn't; once again she surprised him. Her next words stunned the one thousand-year-old into silence "Come with me then"

~8~

They walked in comfortable silence from the mansion until they reached the edge of the woods. Both of them just taking in the beauty of the night and basking in the company of one another.

"What was it like?" The younger of the two was the one to break the silence. At his questioning look she explained "Living here a thousand years ago" Oddly enough the curiosity that oozed from her words, for some reason, filled the original with a strange warmth.

Her question was a heavy one but the suited Mikaelson find himself wanting to answer, wanting to tell her the stories from his many years on this earth. It was different talking to Roxanne than it was talking to her sister about his family and their history. When he spoke to Elena, it was difficult. Not only had he just woken from a long temporary death but the only reason he'd been revived at all had been for information. In a way, it had felt like the doppelganger had done exactly what her ancestors had; used him. But walking with the doppelganger's older sister now, who didn't have an alternative motive other than to satisfy her own curiosity, it was like a breath of fresh air. She wasn't hungry for a way to destroy him and his family, she wasn't interested in 'Elijah the second dangerous Original Vampire' no, she wanted to know 'Elijah Mikaelson, second eldest son to Esther and Mikael'. It felt amazing, she was amazing and not at all what he expected the older sister of the remaining Gilbert's would be.

He smiled, a true wide smile that momentarily blindsided the brunette "What do you want to know?"

She shook her head to clear her focus and returned his grin "How good are you at sword fighting?"

Any worries or hesitance Elijah might had about lowering his defences now laid in crumbles at the back of his mind as he divulged his past to the mysterious brunette walking next to him. The Original couldn't remember a time in his existence that he'd spoken so much with so much passion and put animation behind his words. It came as a shock that there was none of the usual pain and burden that came with speaking about certain situations, especially the ones involving Niklaus, and when they were human, the abuse that Elijah felt like a failure for not stopping and the death of their youngest brother, the wedge Tatia drove between him and Klaus and, each and every dagger episode he watched Klaus stick in their siblings.

If he was being truthful, Elijah was barely paying attention to the stories he told. Instead the suited Mikaelson was more focused on the fiery tempered Gilbert reacted and her little comments- they most particularly added a sense of Roxy inappropriate humour; not to mention the snide and bitchy remarks whenever he mentioned his parents- and her laughter.

Once they'd finished laughing over Elijah's recollection of the time the first gun had been made; Rebekah demanded that they taught her how to shoot and Klaus ended up with a bullet hole in his chest for his sarcastic remarks. The noble Mikaelson caught the eldest Gilbert off guard with his sudden question "What about you?"

"What about me? There's nothing that I've seen that you probably haven't already" She shrugged and chuckled before using her shoulder to playfully bump into his. "You've got, like, 977 years on me"

Elijah sensed her reluctance to talk about her experiences outside of Mystic Falls and decided to change the subject "I'm curious…" with a pause to glance at her inquiring look he continued "Why didn't anyone know about another Gilbert?"

Roxy nodded, a silent 'ah' escaping as she understood exactly what he was asking but he continued to explain "Nobody mentioned you or anything about there being another sibling to Jeremy and Elena. There was no hint of your existence when I researched how the existence of your sister, another doppelganger, was possible. On paper you do not exist, yet here you stand" The noble Mikaelson stopped walking and turned to stare in her eyes "Who are you, Roxanne Gilbert?"

"According to my parents, my birth was difficult to say the least. Technically I was born dead and had to be resuscitated; the umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around my neck and when the doctors pulled me out, I was strangled. The doctors were in such a rush to revive me when they noticed my lack of breathing that when they pulled me out, they also caused some internal damage to my mum that would make conceiving again next to impossible.

At the time, it didn't really bother my parents since by their logic 'one child was better than none'. But when the news had finally sunk in, they were devastated yet determined to make sure I wasn't an only child. The older I got the less hopeful they were and close to giving up. But then I vaguely remember when they brought Elena home, which was confusing to five-year-old me, but my parents were so happy. It didn't matter that she was my cousin, I always saw her as my sister" She chuckled, remembering the hazy memory "My dad always told me that when they saw me cuddling this tiny, pink blanket wrapped baby, it renewed their determination. Then three years later, when they watched as the blue blanket was placed in my arms with little three-year-old Elena snuggled next to me, the two of us cooing over our baby brother… they felt that our little family was complete."

"The older we got the more apparent it became, I was the black sheep of the family. I'm sure you've noticed how different I am compared to Elena and Jeremy. So, it's no surprise that when I left I made a lot of enemies. Hence-" She made a sound in the back of her throat and slid a finger across her neck "I couldn't risk anyone finding out about my life and family here. So, I erased myself."

"What happened that would make you do that?"

"I'm assuming Nate told you how we met… well, some of the witches in his coven weren't pleased that I'd saved him. So, they hexed me. When Nate couldn't figure out what was wrong, he took me to see someone, a witch from a different coven… her name was Seraphina" Elijah's eyes widened, and she nodded in confirmation "Yep. She did some weird witchy juju that even Nate didn't understand and before either of us could react she stabbed me in the chest and tried to steal my soul, in a way. When it didn't work, she fled and Nate got me the hell out of there" Roxy laughed, thinking about her best friend and his reaction "That was the first time I woke up after dying. Scared the crap out of him. He thought I was a zombie and tried to bash my head in, but it was hilarious" Elijah joined in with her laughter, just imagining the picture she painted with her words. Once their laughter subsided, Roxy let out a sigh she did a mini shrug and hopped over a rock "After he calmed down and accepted the fact that I was alive, something that we didn't know how or why but it was just another problem to add to the list to deal with at a later date. When he told me that my would-be killer witch was still on the loose, we decided that it would be best if 'Roxanne Marie Gilbert from Mystic Falls' disappeared."

"Who are you?" The question was once again murmured by the awe filled Original as he stared after the eldest Gilbert female as she walked ahead, whilst he had unknowingly stopped.

Clearly the brunette in question didn't hear him, or she pretended not to. She looks at him over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised to express her curiosity as to why he was no longer walking next to her. Elijah simply shook his head slightly, regaining his senses and putting on his cool and collected façade before strolling over to the stationary brunette. He automatically offered the woman his arm along with one of his rare, real smiles "Shall we?"

Roxy's slight confused frown instantly turned into a beaming smile as she accepted his gentlemanly action and mock curtsied before weaving her arm through his "We shall"

They walked in silence after that, both deep in thought. Unknowingly the two were both thinking on the same wavelength. Elijah was stuck on the dilemma of his mother's actions and what the consequences would have been had it not been for the brunette next to him. Whilst Roxy was recalling everything she had been told about what had happened since she left, and started wondering 'what ifs'… what if she'd never left, how would things be different.

Elijah was the first to be brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the thinning of the trees and, using his vampiric hearing, hear the tell-tale signs of running water. He glanced down at the brunette Gilbert, expecting to see a smile when she realised where they were however, instead he saw her eyes glazed over as she frowned with pursed lips.

"Roxanne?" No answer "Roxanne?... Roxy?"

She blinked rapidly, looking around startled before her eyes rested on the tall suited figure practically leaning over her "Huh, what?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned obvious in his tone and expression

"Yeah, just thinking" She murmured, distracted

"About…?"

"When I left." She stopped, taking in their surroundings and staring at the waterfall with a small smile. Then she remembered her trail of thought and explained to the Original "I just feel like none of this would have happened this way if I had of stuck around"

"Ah"

"Yeah, ah" She mimicked before changing the gloomy subject so that Elijah couldn't respond "Race you" The brunette made quick work of her slippers, socks and pyjamas. Elijah whipped his head around to face the brunette just in time to see the last article of clothing hit the ground before she rushed past him, completely nude, diving straight into the water.

The second eldest Mikaelson remained frozen, staring in shock at the exact spot the bold brunette had disappeared only seconds ago. Elijah felt the blood rush directly to his lower regions when Roxy emerged, despite her being further away, the Original's heightened eyesight homed in on the water droplets as they slowly trailed down her naked flesh, teasing him. He swallowed hard suddenly feeling parched, the burning hunger that travelled through his body was a combination of lust and thirst for the oblivious brunette, and Elijah was unsure what he desired more at that moment… her blood or her.

The answer was clear when she glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled invitingly "The water's great… freezing but amazing!"

"You're insane" He scoffed with a chuckle

"Tell me something I don't know" Roxy tossed her head back and laughed, she spun around so that she was facing the Original. Never breaking eye contact, she began a slow breaststroke, gliding through the water disturbing the moonlights perfect reflection as the surface rippled around her form. "Are you going to join me or am I gonna have to get out and make you?"

Elijah quirked an eyebrow at the threat, knowing that there was no doubt in his mind that she would follow through. nevertheless, he removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, rather erotically in Roxanne's opinion. With the final button, the shirt drifted open and Roxy's eyes immediately drank in the sight of his chiselled chest. Her inspection was put on hold when the Original started to undo his trousers. On the inside, Roxy felt like a dog panting with its tongue out as the grey piece of clothing began to lack and drift down. She followed their path, her eyes licking up every new piece of flesh they revealed as they pooled at Elijah's feet to join his shirt and blazer. The usually noble Mikaelson felt a sizzling trail of pleasure follow the brunette's eyes as they traced his body; it was excruciating for him to remain still and seem unaffected as they slowly made their way back up to his now smirking face. But the second Elijah noticed the way her eyes mirrored his, how dark they had become with lust, he made quick work to rid himself of his socks, shoes and boxers before rushing to join her in the water.

The ice-cold liquid did nothing to tame the flames of desire radiating from the two skinny-dippers. Hell, if it was possible, Elijah was sure that the water would begin to boil from the heat of both occupants. The brunette stayed in place, treading water, waiting for her male counterpart to get closer- which with his speed took no time at all. It was uncertain who was the hunter and the prey since they both shared the same dark and hooded eyes and hungry smiles whilst staring each other down, waiting to see who would give in and make the first move. However, it didn't last long as Roxanne started to drift backwards, enticing the predator side of the immortal in front of her.

If it was possible, Elijah's eyes darkened, and his smirk widened, the thrill of the chase she was offering caused the blood to roar and pump through his body until it pounded in his ears.

He was like a shark, stalking it prey as they entered deeper waters. But in no way, was she helpless. No; she was predator by her own right and being just that, she suddenly disappeared beneath the surface, hidden by the night. Clearly, she wanted to play a game and it was one Elijah refused to lose.

The once suited Original swiftly followed Roxy's lead and dived down, searching for the female. It was not an easy feat, even with his enhanced sight, to see through the black abyss. Fortunately, it seemed that luck was on his side when he caught sight of this glorious female figure gliding further ahead. Her stark usually sun kissed skin looked pale compared to the darkness but it didn't change her beauty nor the fact that she was his beacon of light. Elijah was a torpedo under the water, solely focused of the nude womanly body that belonged to the eldest Gilbert.

A surprised muted squeal of bubbles burst from Roxy's mouth when she felt a hand latch onto her ankle, preventing her from fleeing. Usually she be upset or pissed off that she'd lost but the anticipation of knowing what was going to happen next pushed any hard-competitive feelings aside, especially when the hand traced up, teasing her now goose bumped covered skin. The two floated up and broke the surface, taking mutual, greedy gulps of air. Two hands this time, planted themselves on her upper arms and spun her around to face the victor.

Elijah was all she could see and as her eyes flittered down to his lips. She watched in a trace like state as they gradually turned up and became a smug and very satisfied, hungry grin.

The game was over. He'd won and now he was going to get his prize… her.

His arms coiled around her waist while hers dug into his shoulders. It was as though gravity was pulling the two unknowingly closer until their foreheads rested against one another. But it didn't stop there. Slowly their noses bumped and then finally, their lips brushed over each other a couple of times, testing the waters, until they both took the plunge and dove straight into each other.

Their lips melded together as they began their dance of passion. Lips met lips and it wasn't before long that tongue battled against tongue. Fighting for dominance, neither willing to surrender this time.

The saying 'Sparks will fly' didn't even come close to the mind-boggling shocks that both sides received. A forest fire could spark from them and neither of them would care. Being in the middle of the lake didn't bother either of them or douse their flames of passion.

Elijah hands were everywhere, tracing and committing every each of her body to his memory before they settled on her waist. He squeezed her, leaving bruises without a doubt, before pulling her impossibly closer and lifting her up. Roxy's legs automatically wound around his waist and hooked together behind his back. The sudden warmth of her lower region and the proximity caused the last of Elijah's restraint and gentlemanly self to snap. It became a frenzy of movements. Roxy's hands moved from tracing his chest, up his neck and tangled themselves in his hair, pulling and tugging the Original closer into a bruise worthy kiss. The two of them were trying to get as close as possible, despite that being impossible with their current position. To an onlooker, no one would be able to tell where one person ended and the other began.

Whenever one needed to part for air, the other would leave a trail of open mouthed kisses on the rest of their upper body. From their neck to shoulders and chest. They never fully break away from each other.

Never in his entire existence had he felt so alive yet so damned at the same time. His hands wound tighter, clutching on to the brunette like a snake would on its meal. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire as naked flesh met with naked flesh. He revelled at how perfect her body fit again his.

He wanted to consume her, all of her. She was his. Just as he was hers… they were each other's equals

 **Hot damn ;) I hope that was a satisfying first kiss for you. I loved writing this and I can't wait to read your reactions… I hope this came as a good surprise :) and I also hope that it was worth the wait for our ship to come to life**

 **So question- can you imagine what it would have been like if Roxy had of been there from the first episode?**

 **Oh and I just needed to clarify that I post all my stories on Fanfiction, Wattpad and Quotev. I need to get around to changing the account names so that they're all the same but at the moment they are as follows…**

 **Fanfiction – FictionalBoysAreBetter**

 **Wattpad – Paigetcute**

 **Quotev – DeviousPez**


	23. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! SORRY

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e334f0a69fa9ba944a79d3ac17a42fa"First of all i just wanted to say I'M SOOO SO SO SO SORRY! I really do suck at updating but I just wanted to assure you that I am NOT abandoning or stopping this story or any of my stories. I've just been focusing on Uni and my assignments. i couldn't keep leaving them until last minute and then pulling three straight all nighters to complete them before the deadlines. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4bfbeac435f92b1645125faa525af87"Yes, I have still been writing new scenes and chapters for my stories but I haven't been happy with them- I must have rewritten chapter 22 about 16 times because I'm just not happy with it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27fb9ed357febb588445196915dc5f4a"Which brings me to another thing. I have a question at the moment I have two versions for the beginning of chapter 22 and I'm curious as to which one you want. The smutty scene between Elijah and Roxy? or the innocent one? How far do you want them to go? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f3394f1a932825e5c523a9d25457c6"On a positive note May 8th is my final deadline so I will definitely be updating after that but there might be one before that, depending on how my assignments go. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb5913d26c17d820198f951e9d82ea84"Again I am so sorry! Please forgive me but I promise to make it up to you with how/ where the story/stories will go. /p 


End file.
